Destinies Intertwined
by AG the master
Summary: [Complete]Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi are foriegn exchange students in America. Marik finds them. Marik does many things to break and annoy Yami. Who will win?
1. The Begining

A little note before the story I am Alyssa, thus Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura are staying at my house. Fun will ensue. People's thought's will be like this /thought/. When Yugi and Yami talk trough their mind link it will be shown like this ~whatever they say~/ Ryou is the light side of who Yugi calls Bakura on the show and Bakura is the dark side. If u have any farther questions just review them and I will answer.  
"Yami, Yami!" cried Yugi, "guess what?"  
  
"What?" Yami replied. /Finally my abiou's home I was getting bored/ he thought.  
  
"You know that foreign exchange student program I signed up for a couple of months ago?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"Of course I remember, you didn't stop talking about it for days," said Yami.  
  
"We got accepted!" yelled Yugi as he started to jump from the couch to the chairs and back again.  
  
Yami's mouth dropped open from the surprise of being accepted to go to an American school despite not having gone to school in over 5,000 years.  
  
"Catching flies Yami?" questioned Yami's light.  
  
"No, it's amazing. I can't wait," replied Yami.  
  
"Grand."  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Hold on Yami I'll get the phone," said Yugi." He picked up the telephone, "hello, Moto residence. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yugi? It's Ryou, you'd never guess what happened!"  
  
"Uhh, you got a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, Bakura and I were accepted to go to America for a year in the foreign exchange student program. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Yeah, Yami and I were accepted too. We're going somewhere in Florida- I heard it's really hot there."  
  
"Cool, maybe we'll see each other. Bakura and I are in Florida with the Palmiotti family."  
  
"That's nice Ryou, I hope we see you, bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Turning to Yugi, Yami asked, "what was that phone call about?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just Bakura and Ryou are coming to Florida too," Yugi said, his voice rising with every word. "What's the name of the family we are staying with again?"  
  
"Palmiotti," Yami replied.  
  
With that, Yugi fainted dead on the floor. When shaking him did not work, Yami went to the kitchen to get a bucket of ice water. /True I could force him into his Soul Room to wake him up but the ice water method is just much more fun/ Yami thought.  
  
"Wha. oh Yami did you say 'Palmiotti'?" sputtered Yugi.  
  
"Yes, why is that so special?" Yami wondered aloud.  
  
" Well, Ryou said that, that was the name of the family he was staying with," explained Yugi.  
  
That wasn't what Yami was expecting," I bet this is going to be a great year." /I really miss my queen though. sigh./  
  
~ What was that Yami~ ~ Nothing abiou, just wondering about my past again~ ~ Yeah right, you were missing your 'female companion' weren't you?~ ~ Yes I do miss her, whoever she was. She should have been reincarnated with the rest of us, but we still haven't found her yet~ ~ Maybe we will catch a glimpse of her in the states~ ~ I hope so. I think that I might go crazy without someone to cuddle with at night~ ~ And more right? ~ Yugi, that's obsene!~  
*Palmiotti residence*  
"Mom I'm home!" Alyssa shouted as she walked in the door.  
  
"Hi Alyssa," returned her mom as she gave Alyssa a hug.  
  
"Do I have any mail today?" /It is not like I ever do/ thought Alyssa.  
  
"Actually you do. It is from the state's school board. What would you be getting from people as high as them?"  
  
"I don't know why don't I open it and find our Alyssa stated rolling her eyes. With that, she walked out of the front hall and into the kitchen to find the mail. /What do ya know there is something for me./ "Hey mom guess what?"  
  
"What, honey"  
  
"Well, that foreign exchange student program we signed up for in October accepted us."  
  
"Alyssa, let me see the letter," demanded Mom.  
  
"How about I read it out loud? Alyssa replied.  
  
"O.K."  
  
"Dear Palmiotti family," Alyssa began, "We are pleased to inform you that your application to the Foreign Exchange Student Program (FESP) has been accepted. Originally you were assigned to two students, but now you will be hosting four as one of our other families has dropped out. They will be arriving at you house in the middle of July. Their names are Yugi Moto, Yami Moto, Ryou Bakura, and Bakura. Thank-you for signing up for this wonderful program.  
  
Marla Weech FESP President /Those kids sure have some strange names/ thought Mom.  
  
/ I wonder why those names sound so familiar/ thought Alyssa.  
  
I Will update tomorrow 


	2. The Meeting

*Ding Dong*  
  
The doorbell rang. Alyssa popped out of her chair to warn Carly, one of her best friends, not to come out of the shower, but then thought it would be more fun to embarrass Carly. When Alyssa opened the door she saw four familiar faces but couldn't quite place a name to them.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you?" questioned Alyssa.  
  
"Yes is this the Palmiotti residence? By the way I'm Yugi Moto."  
  
"I'm Yami Moto," said Yami  
  
"Ryou Bakura is my name."  
  
"Just call me Bakura."  
  
Alyssa's jaw dropped open /this is like a huge part of the cast of Yu-gi- oh/ she thought. "Cool, you guys must be the foreign exchange students?"  
  
"Yes we are. May we have your name, please?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Uhh. Yeah I'm Alyssa. Can I ask you a question?" Without waiting for them to reply she continued, "Are you the cast of Yu-gi-oh? You look exactly like them"  
  
"Yeah we are," replied Yami looking Alyssa up and down. /Wow she looks familiar/ he thought. "Please don't tell us you're going to freak out."  
  
/Ugh when will he stop staring at me like a piece of meat?/ thought Alyssa not really paying attention. "Um yeah... I mean no. Let me show you to my room where you'll be staying for the year."  
  
"Aww man, her room will probably be all pink and girly," Bakura whispered to Ryou. To the surprise of the four boys, her room contained no pink besides a few shirts in the closet. Even Bakura had to admit that the room was pretty cool with its leopard print and whit walls.  
  
"So where's the bathroom?" asked Bakura.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him from his comment. "What I have to go?"  
  
Alyssa was the first one to recover, "just outside my door and there's another one a couple of feet beyond that."  
  
Bypassing the shower noise as nothing Bakura walked into the bathroom, only to be greeted by the sight of a naked woman, Carly.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed, "Get out of here!"  
  
*Punch*  
  
"Ow!" shouted a temporally blinded Bakura. Bakura walked back into his new room. "So Alyssa who's the hottie in your bathroom?"  
  
Alyssa replied, "that would be my friend Carly she'll be storming in here in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."  
  
On cue Carly burst into the room, now clad in a towel. "You," she shouted pointing a menacing finger at Alyssa. With the said Carly proceeded to put her hands around Alyssa's neck and make choking motions. Alyssa in turn responded my making gagging noises, as one would make if she was actually being strangled to death. This alarmed the four foreign exchange students greatly.  
  
"Um shouldn't you not kill Alyssa?" Ryou began.  
  
Cutting him off, Alyssa gave him a quick thumbs-up and a wink while simultaneously using her free hand to shove Bakura into Carly. He landed on top of Carly nearly smothering her. *Bam* Carly punched him in his good eye.  
  
"So that explains the black eye when the tomb robber came back here," Yami whispered to Yugi.  
  
Unfortunately, Bakura heard him, "So Pharaoh do you think this feels good, being punched out by a chick?"  
  
/So he thinks I'm a chick, cool/ thought Carly. "Sorry about punching you but you wouldn't snap out of you trance-thing."  
  
"No problem, it's OK, I deserved it anyway," replied Bakura with a dopey grin on his face.  
  
Carly turned to Alyssa, "So as embarrassing as that was, you win the prank contest. So why may I ask did he call him a pharaoh and he call him a tomb robber?" Carly asked pointing to Yami and Bakura at the appropriate times.  
  
"Well you see," Yugi began. He proceeded to explain about the Millennium Items, Ancient Egypt and how Yugi and Ryou ere the lighter halves of Yami and Bakura.  
  
"Woah," was all Carly could squeeze out. With that said she fainted on Bakura. He decided that no matter how hott he thought this chick was, it wasn't a good idea to leave her half-naked on his lap.  
  
"Could someone please get Carly off me?" inquired Bakura.  
  
Alyssa shook Carly, albeit rather hard, and Carly popped up. "Oh so it isn't a dream. weird."  
  
Alyssa slapped her forehead, "I'm sorry I still haven't properly introduced Carly. Carly this is Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura. Everyone, this is Carly."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said everyone at once.  
  
"Anywayz Alyssa, I got to go home. I'll see you um next time I see you," with that Carly was gone.  
  
*Hours later*  
  
It was now nine o' clock. The boys were beginning to wonder if they would ever be told where they could sleep. Yami voiced this concern.  
  
"Oh sorry, you guys must be tired from the flight. Anywayz I'll take the top bunk of the bunk bed. You guys can sleep on the bottom. Oh stop looking at me like that, I know two or three of you can sleep on your Soul Room at night. That way everyone will be comfortable," explained Alyssa.  
  
"OK," was all the four make teenagers could manage. Actually two teenagers and two 5,000 year old Egyptians, but that's not the point.  
  
After a long discussion on setting up the schedule for who gets to sleep on the bed, Yami won for the night. Before he disappeared into his Soul Room, all could hear Bakura muttering about the stupid Pharaoh cheating at rock- paper-scissors.  
  
"So I guess it's just you and me for the night?" said Alyssa in and amused voice.  
  
Yami quirked and eyebrow at the tone of her voice. "I guess so," he replied in a sexy, flirtatious voice.  
  
"Goodnight," Alyssa said as she popped up to the top bunk.  
  
/Blast/ thought Yami.  
  
bPlease Review it only takes like 10 seconds!/b 


	3. Carly and Alyssa's physical description

OK due to numerous (3 so far) requests on descriptions of people here they are.  
  
Alyssa (Me)- medium brown hair-half way down back, one medium brown eye one light green eye, 5 foot 5 inches tall, tan  
  
Carly- blond hair-little past her shoulder, light blue eyes, very pale- about the color 1 shade lighter of a mallina folder, 5 foot 3 inches  
  
Others I will introduce as they come (except my family because there are 11 of them unless of course many people request it.)  
  
If you need any other people or info on me and Carly just contact me at alycol14@hotmail.com and I'll e-mail you back or put it in the next chapter 


	4. The Park

Author's note: For everyone's information Ryou will be with my friend Jackie (sorry notmyrealname) and Malik is very evil in this story thus he will not get any girls haha to him! I forgot to mention that this is going to be our senior year of high school.  
  
Jackie's description- black curly hair shoulder length, very dark brown eyes, 5 foot 2 inches, very tan from being Spanish-lucky  
  
Hannah's description- 5 foot 6 inches, very dirty blond hair just below her ear, GREEN eyes, tan  
  
The next morning Alyssa suggested that they all go to the park. This was followed by an unanimous agreement that going to the park was a good idea.  
  
"Yami, will you push me on the swings?" asked his excited light, Yugi.  
  
"OK," Yami replied.  
  
That left Alyssa with Ryou and a sulking Bakura.  
  
"What is the point of this place?" inquired Bakura. "AAHHHH!" Bakura suddenly screamed at the furry feeling around his knees.  
  
"Will you push me on the swings."  
  
"Push us on the merry-go-round."  
  
"Go on the slide with me," said the various creatures.  
  
/Oh they're just kids/ thought Alyssa.  
  
"No problem, they're just kids," voiced Ryou.  
  
By now the children's requests were angering Bakura so much that you could practically see the steam coming from his ear, and you could see the eye of Horus on his forehead. "I HATE KIDS!" screamed Bakura at the top of his lungs. He continued, "there's no such thing as 'just a kid.'  
  
The four teenagers, well three teens and one 5,000-year-old pharaoh, were laughing so hard at the expression on Bakura's face that they were rolling on the ground, holding their sides, and gasping for breath.  
  
"@%$#!" shouted Bakura.  
  
When the kids heard this they went running off to their respective parents with horrified whispers such as, "Mommy did you hear what he said," or, "He needs a spanking." Soon after the group decided to leave the park, and to go play football.  
  
"Actually can I bring some friends? I am going to bring Carly, Hannah, and Jackie. Let me call them," said Alyssa. She whipped out her cell phone and punched the speed dial.  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Hello, Hannah speaking," said the person on the other line.  
  
"Hey Hannah, its Alyssa. What are you doing today?"  
  
"Well Jackie's over here so I'm kind of busy."  
  
"No dude, it's perfect. Do you two want to go play football with the foreign exchange students?"  
  
"Hey why didn't you tell me you had foreign exchange students? I guess I'm just not important enough to you to know these things huh?"  
  
Before Hannah could continue in her rant, Alyssa said, "It's not that. They just got here yesterday and I've been really busy since then. So do you and Jackie want to come?"  
  
Alyssa heard a muffled repeat of her question through the phone. Then from the background, are they hott? Then a, "heck I don't even know if the people are guys." Following that, an embarrassed chuckle, followed by a yes.  
  
"Jackie says OK. So when and where, Alyssa?"  
  
"Meet us at Trotwood Park in fifteen or twenty minutes, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Turning to the guys Alyssa said, "now to call Carly."  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Carly, it's Alyssa."  
  
"Yo, yo. What is up my homie dawg?"  
  
"Well the guys and I are going to play football. Want to come?"  
  
"Uug is Bakura coming?"  
  
"Yes, why do you think he's a jerk or something?" asked Alyssa glancing at Bakura, who raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"No. NO it's not that. It's just that I feel a 'little' uncomfortable around the guy who saw me naked the night before. Not to mention the fact that he has two black eyes from me."  
  
"Actually, he healed his eyes last night," corrected Alyssa.  
  
Bakura was now straining to hear this conversation as it clearly was about him.  
  
"I guess I'll come, but if he say one joke about last night I'll make sure he never has kids!" yelled Carly so loud that everyone in the room heard her.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened when he heard this. He motioned for Alyssa to hand him the telephone. "I promise I won't," he said. Then he handed the telephone back to Alyssa.  
  
"Carly, meet us at Trotwood Park in about fifteen minutes. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Now men to the park," said Alyssa.  
  
The boys obediently and wisely followed. When they got to the park the five teens, well three teens and two 5,000 Egyptians, found that Carly, Jackie, and Hannah were already waiting.  
  
"So how do you play this 'football'?" asked Bakura.  
  
So they played. It was uneventful except for when Ryou tackled Jackie and her shirt flew off. Ryou blushed and handed it back while looking directly at her face. "S...S. Sorry J. Jackie," Ryou stuttered.  
  
"It's OK," replied Jackie with a dopey grin on her face.  
  
They just sat there smiling at each other for about five minutes, until Jackie started to lean forward, almost unconsciously. Ryou also leaned forward and tilted his head to the right. (A/N 75% of kissers lean to the right, did you know that?) They were lost in their sweet, gentle kiss until Yami interrupted, "Get a room!"  
  
Jackie and Ryou pooped away from each other blushing profusely.  
  
"That was rude Yami. They really looked like they were enjoying themselves," whispered Alyssa. "But so funny anyway," she finished.  
  
Also except for when Yugi broke one of Hannah's bracelets. She went totally ballistic.  
  
"@#$%! You 3@#$%. You broke my @#$% favorite bracelet!" cried Hannah.  
  
"I thought that, that one was your favorite bracelet," whispered Jackie, pointing at Hannah's ten bracelets on her wrist. As said, football was uneventful.  
  
As it turned out, Bakura was the boy who got to sleep outside of his Soul Room for the night. Alyssa had been given strict instructions by Yami to protect the Millennium Puzzle at all costs from Bakura. Judging by the eye glowing on his forehead it would not have been a good idea to object. After he disappeared into the Puzzle, Yugi offered an apology for Yami's behavior. Alyssa accepted but told him it was no problem. Yugi innocently suggested a crush before escaping into the Millennium Puzzle to avoid certain death.  
  
That's it that for this chapter. The next chapter (updated tomorrow) is when this story gets really funny. (at least for people with a sense of humor.)  
  
Selena: what does "Baka-chan" mean? I don't get it  
  
Danielle: thanks a bunch I love you too, by the way, she's my sister I am not a psycho  
  
Bunny: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad Yami's scary but please make sure that the review has something to do with my story not a song  
  
I LOVE BAKURA: sorry but I have plans for those two and I'm sticking to people that I know in real life that way I don't have to make up personalities  
  
Notmyrealname: as I said up top Bakura and Ryou have plans that include my friends and Malik is evil so no chick for him!  
  
Ylrack: AKA Carly I know you want to get farther ahead of people I don't know but muahahaha u shall have to suffer and wait with the rest of them.:) 


	5. The Siblings

Author's note: I'm not describing my family members there's too many  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
/What.. Biscuits and sausage.. Yum/ was Bakura's first thought. He grabbed the Millennium Ring and shook it to wake Ryou. "Yo!" he shouted to Alyssa to wake her. Then she could wake the Pharaoh and his light.  
  
/What.. Yum biscuits and sausage/ was Alyssa's first thought. /Oh got to wake Yami and Yugi/ was thought number two. She shook the Millennium Puzzle and the two of them popped out, looking sleepy. Unfortunately, they appeared outside of the rail of the top bunk thus falling four-five feet. Unfortunately, for Bakura and Ryou, they broke Yugi and Yami's fall. Alyssa started to laugh so hard that she rolled off the top bunk. Luckily for her she only had to fall one or two feet due to the pile of people below her. The laughter was quickly silenced when the boys looked up at her glaring, two with Egyptian eye on their foreheads. Alyssa blushed when they burst out laughing at her. She realized she only slept in a shirt and underwear and quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Get me a pair of pants or shorts!" shouted/demanded Alyssa.  
  
"Why you look much better the way you are now," came the reply from Yami.  
  
"Do you like living? And for those I can't kill do you like having you manhood intact?" she countered.  
  
A silent agreement came from all the boys except Yami that Yami should get the shorts. Grumbling he went. Unfortunately, he opened her underwear drawer by accident. He grinned evilly. Yami took out a bra and put it on over his shirt. Then he took three more for Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou. Last he got a bra to bring to a public place to embarrass Alyssa and he grabbed her shortest pair of shorts. When Yami returned to the bathroom, laughter erupted from the teens, well two teens and two 5,000 Egyptians, but we have discussed that.  
  
"What's the laughing about?" questioned Alyssa.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Yami has he passed out the bras for the rest of guys to put on. "Here are your shorts."  
  
Alyssa opened the door a crack and slipped the shorts through. When she came out, she burst into laughter while blushing at the same time. Soon all five were laughing so hard that they had to lean onto each other for support. After the laughter had quieted down, Alyssa realized the uncomfortable position she was in with Yami. They were front to front, so close that they could feel every mussel in each other's bodies.  
  
They popped away from each other, blushing and muttering apology.  
  
"Kids, time for lunch!" shouted Alyssa's mom.  
  
"Aww, man how could I have forgotten. Today you guys meet my family," said Alyssa nervously.  
  
"Why are you so nervous, Alyssa? Your family can't possibly be any weirder than us," said Yugi.  
  
"Well you see, I have nine siblings, six sisters and three brothers. So yeah we can be," replied Alyssa.  
  
"Wow," said the extremely surprised foreign exchange students. So after a quick change they group went out to lunch.  
  
"OK, guys, I know you're not going to remember their names the first time but here we go. That's Tony, my brother, his wife Nicole "the pale sister", Kristi "the Munchkin King" and "Mini-Me", Gina "Maxi-Me", Nick, Angela just "Me", Dante, yea the one sulking in the corner, I am "me 2", and my little sister is Danielle, "Mini-Mini-Me"," said Alyssa.  
  
The sisters and brothers waved at the appropriate times.  
  
Everyone enjoyed Dad's delicious spaghetti and sauce. When the meal was done Tony suddenly exclaimed, "Gina, you don't have sauce on your shirt!"  
  
So he plunked his finger in the sauce and put sauce on Gina's white shirt. Unfortunately for him, she was PMSing. She grabbed a glob of saucy spaghetti and chucked it at Tony. He ducked so the glob hit Kristi. Therefore, the food fight continued. Alyssa and the foreign exchange students ran away after about ten minutes. The boys all crammed in the shower and disappeared into their Millennium Items leaving a huge pile of spaghetti and sauce in the shower. Alyssa grabbed the Ring and Puzzle, ran them under water, and threw them out of the bathroom. Unluckily for Alyssa, she forgot to lock the door.  
  
"Hey Pharaoh, want to make a bet?" asked Bakura.  
  
"You know I never back down from a challenge, tomb robber," replied Yami.  
  
"I bet you, you won't take an instant picture of Alyssa, right now."  
  
Yami's eyes bulged out /Now Alyssa is going to hate me, just great./ "Fine," Yami spat.  
  
He grabbed the camera and walked toward the bathroom, thinking about what to write on his gravestone. When he creaked open the door he found Alyssa standing in a towel, shaving. She did not notice him. He came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth and waist. Alyssa's eyes went wide and she started elbowing her captor, not knowing whom it was. Yami turned her around with his hand still over his mouth. She visibly relaxed. He whispered how he was there on a bet to take a picture of her as is. She nodded and got back into shaving position. Yami snapped a picture and Alyssa screamed and slapped him, but only hard enough to leave a red mark, not to hurt him.  
  
When Yami came flying out of the bathroom, Bakura asked, "did you get it?"  
  
"Yes," sighed Yami. "Why do you want to look at a picture of Alyssa like that anyway?"  
  
"I don't. I'd much rather look at Carly, but I want to make sure you got the picture."  
  
Yami handed over the picture. Bakura glanced at it, scowled, but then said, "fine you win."  
  
Alyssa came out, now fully dressed, glaring at Bakura. She decided not to comment on the bet. "You know, I could really use a Soul Room, scrubbing spaghetti sauce out of hair this thick is just no fun. Let's go back and face the family," said Alyssa.  
  
And so they went back out.  
  
Tony spotted the "teens" first, "Hey, how come you guys and Alyssa got cleaned up so fast?"  
  
"Magic," was his only answer.  
Please review!! I beg you!! Sorry it took so long but I was out of town. 


	6. The Water Park

I have been forgetting this so- I do not own Yu-gi-oh if I did I would have a much faster computer.  
  
*~*~*~ One week later *~*~*~ 9 o'clock at night  
  
"Hey guys how about going to Wet N' Wild tomorrow?" asked Alyssa.  
  
"What's that?" questioned Ryou.  
  
"It is a water park," replied Alyssa.  
  
All of the boys' eyes lit up for each of them had only been to a water park once, and that was three years ago. "Cool," they all said at once.  
  
Alyssa woke up early the next morning- around 7 o' clock. /I'll just make breakfast for Yami and the rest of them of course/ thought Alyssa.  
  
Breakfast went OK Alyssa called Carly and asked her to come, Carly said yes.  
  
*Ding, Dong* Bakura offered to get the door, as he was pretty sure it was Carly and Alyssa was changing into her bathing suit down the hall. Bakura opened the door and it was............................................. a salesman. Bakura immediately, rudely too, said no and slammed the door in the salesman's face.  
  
*Ding, Dong* Bakura answered the door and this time it was indeed Carly. He was shocked at how pretty Carly looked in a bathing suit. "Uuh hi," he squeaked.  
  
"Hi," Carly replied.  
  
"Hey guys, going to come in or just stare at each other?" called Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile down the hall ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Geez does he look hott with no shirt on/ thought Alyssa while through a keyhole at Yami. She was freaking out about how to walk out of the bathroom with her skimpy bathing suit on. Questions such as what if he thinks I look too slutty in this? ran through her mind a mile a minute. Alyssa took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
/Dang, she looks like she could fry an egg in that suit. Hott, hott, hott/ thought Yami.  
  
"Hey how come you mind us seeing you in your underwear, but not in that?" flirted Yami.  
  
Alyssa playfully punched him on the arm, "that's different. Underwear is the kind of cloth that has holes in it, this obviously does not." She gave a little spin to prove her point.  
  
/Why must she tempt me like that?!/ thought Yami. "Let's go out to the others now, they might be getting suspicious," he draped an arm over Alyssa, playfully.  
  
She flinched under his touch but smiled happily anyway. They walked down the hall like that. When Carly, Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi saw them, Yami felt his mind link open.  
  
~So Yami, anything happen back there?~  
  
~What? Of course not!~  
  
Yami rolled his eyes at Yugi. /Yugi seems to have been like that ever since we got here/ thought Yami. Alyssa looked strangely at him before remembering that he could silently talk to Yugi.  
  
"So who's going to drive?" asked Carly.  
  
Bakura looked away, declining, for he still hadn't gotten his driver's license, even after living n this age for almost four years. Yugi and Ryou said no claiming they didn't want to endanger everyone's lives. Alyssa and Carly started to argue over whose turn it was to drive until Yami cut in, "why don't I just drive?" he asked.  
  
Both girls nodded. Alyssa and Yami sat in the front flirting constantly, Carly and Bakura sat in the back suffering from comments such as, 'do we need a chaperone back there' although they were not doing anything besides sitting closer than normal. Lastly, Yugi and Ryou sat in the middle, making the comments to Carly and Bakura.  
  
When the happy group entered Wet N' Wild, Alyssa decided that they would all get year passes. Alyssa was handing her money to the cashier when Yami grabbed her wrist saying he will cover her. Thanks, with a cute smile and a blush was her reply. Bakura paid for Carly while Yugi and Ryou grumbled about there being no chicks for them.  
  
"Black hole first!" shouted Carly. She started to run to the black hole with the other "teens" struggling to catch up with her.  
  
Yugi stopped when the black hole came into view, "I have a terrible fear of heights."  
  
"Aww come on Yugi, it is not bad," soothed Alyssa.  
  
"No I'll wait here with my fear," said Yugi.  
  
"Time for that fear to be cured," said Yami while throwing Yugi over his shoulder and carrying the smaller boy. The others in the group started laughing hysterically at the sight.  
  
About half way up Yugi started to cooperate and was allowed to walk on his own. He only cooperated because of the strange looks people were giving himself and Yami. On this ride, you had to go in pairs, the group paired like this; Alyssa and Yami, Carly and Bakura, Ryou and Yugi.  
  
"O Ra, it's black in there," said Yami.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me your afraid of the dark," laughed Alyssa, "after all you are Yugi's dark half."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
The ride was fast, furious, and fun. Yami shouting, "Holy Ra!" sometimes interrupted the rushing of water. Then Alyssa would snicker.  
  
When Ryou's and Yugi's turn came around the lifeguard had to call them four times because they were too busy flirting with chicks to notice him (the life guard) signaling their turn. When at the bottom Alyssa questioned their lateness. Neither Yugi nor Ryou came up with a response.  
  
Yami teased, "so were you guys too busy drooling over the life guard to notice it was time to go?"  
  
As the lifeguard was a male, both Yugi and Ryou were outraged. As they started to reply Ryou and Yugi were slammed into by Carly and Bakura's raft.  
  
Carly and Bakura were too busy to notice though; they looked like they were trying to reach each other's brains though their tongue.  
  
"Ahem," coughed Alyssa.  
  
Bakura and Carly split apart blushing like mad, "Oops". They both look at the ground.  
  
"Next time we shouldn't go in any dark places," 'whispered' Yami to Alyssa, although he was thinking Bakura had the right idea.  
  
She nodded dumbly, wondering when her friend became so forward. Flirtatiously, Yami draped his arm over Alyssa and they moved on. Ryou pointed out the Deristuka, and the group agreed. The Deristuka is a one- person slide that is almost strait down. You lay on your back and cross your arms over your chest and cross your ankles. Alyssa was nervous that her bikini top would come off and confided in Carly on the way up. Carly told her 'not to worry'.  
  
/Not to worry. Ha! I'm here with an extremely hott guy who is living with me for a year. Not to mention three other men who will also be living with me. Grrrr. What does she have to worry about, she's wearing a one-piece./ Alyssa's train of thought was interrupted by Yami announcing that the group had reached the top. The boys went first and Alyssa and Carly decided to have a race to the bottom on the two slides. "Ready?... Set?... GO!" said the lifeguard.  
  
The girls were tying until the midpoint when Alyssa felt her bathing suit back snap. /Oh crap/ she thought. Alyssa saw her top flying away in the wind and made a wild grab for it. Unfortunately, that made her slam into the side of the slide. /Ow/  
  
From below the group of boys were laughing like maniacs. When Alyssa saw this she promptly flipped over. /Ow, ow, ow, ow, this hurts/  
  
When they reached the bottom Carly declared, "I won the race, haha." Then Carly glanced over at Alyssa bare back, the boys laughing, then to the blue top a couple of yards away, and stopped laughing.  
  
"Carly, grab my top," came the muffled cry of Alyssa. Realizing her poor choice of words, she quickly added, "my bikini top!"  
  
Carly came back with the bikini top and handed to Alyssa. While everyone was distracted Yami took the opportunity to snap on the bra, he had snagged previously from Alyssa's drawer. Alyssa jumped up, now covered, and muttered something about 'lucky Carly'.  
  
The rest of the day passed with much fun. On the car ride home however...  
  
The midpoint had passed and the group was seated in the same positions as the ride to Wet N' Wild, except now Carly and Bakura were receiving dirtier comments from Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"So then I was thinking that you and I could duel tomorrow," finished Yami to Alyssa.  
  
"Actually I don't know how to duel," she stated.  
  
"WHAT!" he yelled in surprise.  
  
Unfortunately, it distracted Yami so much that he did not notice the car coming from the side street. The other car slammed into our hero's car. Alyssa's car flipped over once and landed on its side. When Alyssa crawled out of the wreck she saw that Carly, Ryou, Yugi and Bakura were OK but Yami appeared to be unconscious. Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura dragged Yami out of the car. Alyssa listened for a heartbeat.  
  
There was none.  
  
Author's note: Whew long chapter. Like it? I finally did a cliffhanger. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter as I already have it all written. Please, PLEASE review! 


	7. The Sleepover

I have been forgetting this so-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would have a much faster computer.  
  
Although I did not get the number of reviews I had hoped for, here it is.  
  
Alyssa started to weep uncontrollably. She took Yami's head in her hands and pulled him toward her chest. She buried her face in Yami's hair wetting his scalp. The others sat mournfully a few feet away; even Bakura wore a frown.  
  
Suddenly, Yami opened his eyes although no one noticed. Realizing where his face was he shut his eyes fighting the urge to open them again. "You know Alyssa we're both very attractive people, but I think that you are moving a little fast."  
  
Five heads snapped, ten eyes flew toward Yami, five voices cried at once, "YAMI?!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, your alive!" cried Alyssa as she flung herself at him, hugging him. "That was the worst, most mean trick anyone has ever played on me," she sobbed. "How are you still alive?"  
  
"I just put my soul in my Soul Room instead of my body and soul as usual. I'm very sorry to have scared you," Yami said. He was trying to comfort her by rubbing her back, which was apparently working because the sobs slowly died.  
  
"So how are we going to get home?" asked Carly who was very relieved that Alyssa was recovering from her emotional breakdown.  
  
Alyssa turned to Carly with her red, puffy eyes clearly saying 'who cares, Yami is not dead.'  
  
Luckily for the group, Alyssa's dad happened to pass by in his van. The 'teens' flagged him down.  
  
"What happened?" Dad inquired.  
  
With Alyssa still recovering Carly explained about the accident and how they thought Yami was dead. He nodded as the group piled in the van.  
  
"So why is Yami wearing a bra?" asked Alyssa's dad.  
  
Alyssa immediately thought back to right after she got her top back on after the Deristuka. The first thing she saw was Yami flaunting her undergarment. Alyssa had tried to get it back, but then realized she would have had to carry it around all day, so she let Yami keep it. However, she had commented on how it 'complimented his figure.' Alyssa snickered at the memory of some of the looks Yami had received.  
  
"New fashion," was all Alyssa said to her dad.  
  
"Kids these days," sighed her dad.  
  
When they dropped Carly off at her house and arrived at the Palmiotti residence Alyssa called the shower first, but Yami ran ahead of Alyssa and reached the shower first. She banged on the door yelling about dibs.  
  
"You know, we could just shower together," Yami replied.  
  
"You're a sicko," Alyssa shot back.  
  
"I meant with our bathing suits on, Alyssa," Yami explained.  
  
"I'm not sure, it doesn't seem right," said Alyssa. "I'm not going in there while you're in there so hurry."  
  
*That night at bedtime*  
  
"Um guys I've been thinking," Alyssa began, "it's not fair that I get to sleep out on the bed every night while you guys are stuck in you Soul Rooms. Can you think of any solution?"  
  
Various murmurs of agreement were heard.  
  
"I have one but it might not be a good idea," said Yami, "you could sleep in my Soul Room, but I have to be in there for you to stay."  
  
"Works for me," said Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa grabbed her pillow and blanket. /This will be just like a sleep over/ she thought. Yami grabbed her hand and they disappeared with a flash.  
  
"You know Yugi, you don't know what they'll do without you supervising them," Bakura laughed.  
  
Yugi laughed for a moment then realizing that, that might actually happen moaned and sighed, "I hope they stay off my bed."  
  
Ryou disappeared into the Millennium Ring. Yugi fell asleep trying to convince himself that Yami would not do anything nasty like that. Yugi did not sleep well that night.  
  
*In Yami's Soul Room*  
  
Alyssa looked around the room; it was just so dark. The background everywhere was a purple so dark it looked black in most areas. In the room, there was one bed, which was bigger than a king size. The bed had satin sheets. /Wow/ thought Alyssa when she felt how soft the bed was. She laid down in the bed.  
  
"Ahem," Yami was standing over Alyssa.  
  
"Oh sorry this must be where your bed," yawned Alyssa, for the soft bed was making her extremely tired. Looking around the room she grew confused for only one bed inhabited the room. "So where do I sleep?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Right here," Yami answered.  
  
"OK, so where do you sleep?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"What?" Alyssa grew frustrated then sighed and gave in. "Fine," she conceded. "But don't try anything perverted or else."  
  
Yami climbed into bed and the duo slept peacefully.  
  
Do you like? If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly e- mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	8. The Joke

I have been forgetting this so-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would have a much faster computer and a house closer to Carly.  
  
The next day Alyssa woke up first around 10 o'clock. She blew in Yami's face to wake him up.  
  
"Eww morning breath," were Yami's first words of the day.  
  
"You know Yami we could play a trick on the others," Alyssa began.  
  
"What's your idea?" asked Yami.  
  
"We could pretend as if we did some *ahem* nasty things last night," explained Alyssa smiling. "Turn around for a second so I can change into the tube top that I just happened to have in my pillow case. While you're turned around take off your shirt."  
  
Yami complied.  
  
"Next we mess up the room so it looks like very wild people swept through it."  
  
Alyssa and Yami ran around the room knocking over two lamps and table.  
  
"Last we lie in bed with your arms around me until Yugi or someone comes in to wake us up," Alyssa finished.  
  
Alyssa and Yami lied down on the bed and pulled the covers up so it completely covered her tube top and left Yami's back very exposed to the door. Yami put both arms around Alyssa's waist and relaxed.  
  
/I could get used to this/ thought Yami.  
  
/We fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle/ (Authors note- I'm in the puzzle and thinking about one hehe anywayz the story.) thought Alyssa.  
  
Not five minutes later Yugi walked in to wake them. He gasped at the sight that lay before him. It looked as if some dirty activities had gone on. /At least they stayed off my bed/ Yugi thought. He disappeared to get Ryou and Bakura to show them.  
  
"Don't laugh," Alyssa whispered to Yami, who was clearly having problems with this.  
  
Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou crept in the door. They padded over to the bed and seeing no shirt on Alyssa nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"I always knew the Pharaoh was that kind of person," whispered Bakura.  
  
Yami and Alyssa could hold it in no longer. They burst into laughter.  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura were startled beyond belief. When Alyssa started to pull back the covers to get out of bed Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi averted their eyes.  
  
"Guys there's no need. I'm not naked, contrary to popular belief," giggled Alyssa.  
  
"It was just a joke, we're both still dressed and have been so all night," explained Yami.  
  
"Yeah sure," Yugi still did not believe him.  
  
After they all got dressed, Yami insisted on teaching Alyssa how to duel. Although she wondered about his mental sanity after what happened yesterday that he still wanted to duel.  
  
"Are you sure you can walk strait Alyssa?" teased Bakura.  
  
"You know that didn't do that. When are you going to stop mocking me," questioned Alyssa.  
  
"When we leave," replied Ryou.  
  
"Hey, tomb robber, what's the red glob on your forehead," mocked Yami diverting Bakura by changing the subject.  
  
Bakura's hand flew to his forehead to try to cover the massive zit, "Shut it," he growled.  
  
Yami smirked for hours afterward as he held a perfect complexion.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura went to visit Carly for the day so they would not interrupt Alyssa's lesson.  
  
Yami handed Alyssa his deck.  
  
"Wow. Your deck, the one that defeated Pegasus, Kiaba, and Malik? This is so great! Thanks a bunch," Alyssa rambled.  
  
"Geez calm down. It's not like I'm giving it to you," Yami hastily calmed Alyssa.  
  
It took three hours but Alyssa finally got the hand of dueling. (A/N- I actually do not know how if you could send me the rules so I could write future duels here it would be great, see below e-mail address.)  
  
"You know Yami, your deck is really awsumb," complimented Alyssa.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou burst in the door, they seemed disappointed to see Alyssa and Yami only dueling.  
  
"Do anything that Alyssa's parents would freak out about again?" asked Ryou.  
  
"You know that didn't happen," growled Yami.  
  
Carly had conveniently walked in and heard Ryou's question. "Alyssa, why would you do that? That's sick."  
  
Alyssa growled at her then explained the joke she and Yami played on the others.  
  
"Alyssa, Alyssa," Carly 'scolded', "I thought you were going to wait until you were married."  
  
Alyssa started to walk over to Yami so they could defend themselves together. Carly had other plans. While Alyssa walked toward Yami, and thus was focused on him, Carly stuck her foot out so Alyssa would trip and fall onto Yami. Alyssa did trip and Yami caught her. He was pulling her into standing position when Alyssa turned to face Carly and snap at her. Alyssa's lips brushed Yami's and Yami immediately pulled her closer. Sparks flew through their minds and bodies. When Yami slipped his tongue over Alyssa's lips, they both realized what they were doing. Their eyes shot open and they popped away from each other blushing redder than tomatoes. There was an awkward silence between the two. The others, however, were making various catcalls.  
  
"Um.... yeah. Carly and I are going to her house for a bit," Alyssa hastily said, pulling Carly out the door.  
  
"Well that was embarrassing," stated Alyssa when the girls reached Carly's house.  
  
Carly would not wipe the smile/smirk off her face. "I knew you liked him."  
  
"What are you talking about Carly?"  
  
"It's so obvious. The way you two look at each other like long lost lovers. It was especially easy to spot when you two kissed today. Not to mention yesterday when we all thought he was dead. You cried your eyes out. Eww. Scratch that, my mom says that."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Do. Fine your right," grunted Alyssa.  
  
"We should go back to your house Alyssa," Carly began. Seeing the horrified expression on Alyssa's face she continued, "you'll to face him sometime."  
  
On the five-minute walk home Alyssa struck up conversation, "so how's the Bakura loving going Carly?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," denied Carly with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Denial ain't just a river."  
  
"Shut up you don't' know what you're talking about."  
  
"It's so obvious. The way you two look at each other like long-lost lovers. It was especially easy to spot when you kissed yesterday," Alyssa mocked. Carly scowled at her and Alyssa added, "but seriously, you two are cute together. I know you like him."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
They went on like this for ten minutes.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Do. OK you are right. He's a hottie," Carly conceded.  
  
/Glad I got that out of her/ thought Alyssa and Carly simuntaniouly.  
  
When Alyssa and Carly walked in the door, the boys instantly stopped talking.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Alyssa thought / I do not even want to know what they were talking about. It was probably perverted./  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" asked Carly.  
  
Bakura and Yami blushed but other than that, the boys gave no response.  
  
/Guess I was right/ thought Alyssa, while giving Carly an 'you're and idiot' look.  
  
"Hehehe, nothing," said Bakura nervously, not meeting the girls' eyes. In fact, none of the boys was meeting Carly or Alyssa's eyes. The guys just stared at the floor.  
  
"I demand to know," demanded Alyssa, although she was a little scared to know the truth.  
  
"Well you see...," began Bakura.  
  
"We were talking...," continued Yami.  
  
"About...," Ryou tried to finish.  
  
"Shadow!" shouted Yugi, looking at Alyssa's cat, Shadow.  
  
"You best be tellin me the truth, yo," said Carly in her best 'gansta' voice.  
  
Alyssa started to crack up at the quintet's (like a duo except five people) choice of words. It was almost exactly like her Odyssey team's script. Carly and the boys looked at her funky and Alyssa wheezed out, "Odyssey." Then a light went off in Carly's head and she started to crack up to. The guys were about to interrupt their laughing fit until they realized that while the girls were bent over laughing and clutching their sides they could see down their semi-low shirts. This went on for a few minutes until Carly caught the boys.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted narrowing her eyes, straitening up, and poking Alyssa all at the same time.  
  
"PERVERTS!" screamed Alyssa as she and Carly stormed to Alyssa's room and looked the door. The girls stayed in the room for the rest of the day and night thus forcing the exchange students to sleep on the floor and couches.  
  
I am sorry but school (or jail depends on your view) has started and spring break is over so now I cannot update as much as I would like to. I will probably be able to write a chapter a week. More reviews=faster updates and better ideas remember that.  
  
Do you like? I thought that this chapter was extremely funny and I would like to know what you think so REVIEW please!!  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	9. The Picnic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would have a much faster computer and a house closer to Carly's.  
  
I would also have a Jacuzzi.  
  
**************************************************************************** * **************************************************************************** *  
  
"Today's the church picnic!" shouted Alyssa as soon as she woke up. The shout woke the other five teens, well three teens and two 5,000 Egyptians, up. "How could I have forgotten?" Alyssa muttered so only Carly could hear her.  
  
The girls quickly dressed in sleeveless turtlenecks and shorts. However, Alyssa's were so short that her butt sort of showed. When the girls were finally stepped out of Alyssa's room the boys looked relieved not to see scowls on their faces. The boys looked disappointed when they noticed the turtleneck shirts. There was a mad rush for the boys to get ready. Then all was set.  
  
"I refuse to let Yami drive again," declared Alyssa. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad," Yami defended himself.  
  
"Anyone who get distracted by someone not knowing how to play Duel Monsters is a dangerous driver," countered Carly.  
  
"That is big," muttered Yami, but only Yugi heard him.  
  
"I will drive," Alyssa informed everyone.  
  
"Well now that you've 'become one' with Yami how is that any different than him driving?" Yugi innocently questioned her.  
  
Alyssa and Yami growled but made no farther response as the group walked to the car.  
  
Upon arriving, the group discovered Hannah waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Hannah, how you doing? Why are you here? You don't go to my church," interrogated Alyssa.  
  
"When I was at youth group with you a few weeks ago you asked my to come," answered Hannah.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry. I've been preoccupied lately," Alyssa apologized, embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah with 'your boy'," muttered Carly as Alyssa blushed and Yami looked at them wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh! A volleyball tournament," exclaimed Hannah, "let's sign up!"  
  
The group walked over and read the flyer.  
  
"We need a group name," Ryou pointed out.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious," said Alyssa.  
  
"The Millennium Items," suggested Yami.  
  
"Instead how 'bout the 'Millennium Items Minus Two', as Yugi and Ryou have two of them."  
  
"OK," it was unanimous.  
  
The tournament went on until it was The Millennium Items Minus Two vs. The STUDS (Steven, Tony [Alyssa's brother], Davis, Sterling, and the studet, Nicole.) Both teams were undefeated.  
  
"First one to eleven points wins," Jim, the youth director, told the teams. (Since you people refuse to give me the duel monster's rules I am going to write a volleyball scene here.)  
Alyssa served. Tony tried to spike it, but Yami was right at the net to block it.  
  
"Take that brother!" Alyssa shouted as she watched Carly set up with Hannah. Hannah hit the ball, Nicole dived, but the ball hit the sand earning The Millennium Items Minus Two, MIM2, a point.  
  
Nicole served, but the ball went out of bounds, earning the MIM2 a second point.  
  
"Two serving zero," announced Ryou serving. Steven whacked the ball over the net in the middle Yugi hit the ball but it did not make it over the net. Just as it was about to hit the sand Bakura saved it and Carly spiked the ball. Score was now three to zero.  
  
The game went on until the score was ten to ten.  
  
"Game point!" shouted Alyssa, serving.  
  
Sterling hit the ball to Nicole who hit it over the net. Bakura passed the volleyball to Ryou, who bumped it over the net. Davis spiked the ball but Yami saved it, yet again, and passed the ball to Alyssa. She slammed it up and over the net. Tony dived to reach the ball, but missed. The ball hit the sand winning the game for the MIM2.  
  
"WE WIN!" they all shouted at once. MIM2 ran around hugging each other.  
  
The buffet picnic was next. When the foreign exchange students eyed the table, the practically started drooling.  
  
"Keep your arms and legs away from the buffet table," whispered Alyssa to her cronies.  
  
Hannah, Carly, and Alyssa laughed at the boys shoveling food into their mouth like there was no tomorrow. When the guys had piled a ridiculous amount of food on their plates the girls approached the table taking a piece of chicken, a roll, two brownies, a chocolate bar, and various other deserts each. (Can you tell I was hungry when I wrote this?)  
  
"Where do you put all that food?" asked Alyssa when the group sat down. "I weigh 106 pounds and you're even skinnier than me," she pondered as she poked Yami's stomach.  
  
"Don't do that," he groaned.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking," said Yugi eyeing the girls numerous deserts. "Where do you put all that," eyeing the Alyssa's, Carly's, and Hannah's flat stomachs.  
  
"Hehehe," laughed the girls nervously.  
  
After two more hours of fun the group headed to their homes.  
  
"I'm off to the shower," announced Alyssa.  
  
"Why so early, it's only 4:30," asked Yami.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, I have a date with Nick tonight."  
  
"Who's Nick?!" asked Yami practically panicking.  
  
"My boyfriend silly," said Alyssa disappearing into the bathroom. (HAHA bet you were not expecting that! Boo ya Carly!)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
(I was going to leave you there but I thought of a better cliffhanger to end this chapter in()  
  
Yami just gapped at the door for a few minutes, until Yugi came along and asked what was the matter.  
  
"Lots," choked Yami.  
  
Yugi pulled Yami into Alyssa's room and signaled to Ryou to get Bakura out before he could make any comments to Yami, for Yami's eyes were filling with unshed tears. The white haired males disappeared with a flash into the Millennium Ring.  
  
Yami, what's the matter?" pried Yugi.  
  
"She's got a boyfriend," Yami half sobbed. (The first time I wrote that I accidentally typed girlfriend it was hilarious.)  
  
By now, silent tears were running down Yami's cheeks and he was having difficulty breathing normally. Yugi's eyes widened in realization of who 'she' was. He patted Yami on the back, (brotherly love not more than that!) not really knowing what else to do. After ten minutes Yami disappeared into the puzzle and put a do-not-disturb sign on the door of his Soul Room. / Stupid Nick. Why does he have to take my Alyssa? Wait she was never mine to begin with sigh/ thought Yami moping.  
  
Not too much later Alyssa came in already dressed, put on makeup, swished various hair products that Yugi could not identify into her hair, then realized Yugi was in the room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Yugi," she said checking her appearance in the mirror. "I thought Yami was in here."  
  
"He's um... resting," Yugi lied.  
  
"OK. I didn't think the picnic was that tiring but whatever," then Alyssa was interrupted by the doorbell. "That's Nick, tell the others I said bye."  
  
Alyssa walked out of the room and opened the door.  
  
"Hey babe," greeted Nick, wrapping Alyssa in a hug.  
  
"What no kiss?" 'she pouted' pecking him on the cheek. Instead he turned and met her lips with his own. No sparks though.  
  
/I wonder what's wrong with him. He does not seem very alert tonight/ thought Alyssa getting into Nick's convertible.  
  
They arrived at the mall talking about random nothings that popped into their heads.  
  
"Alyssa, I have something I need to tell you," started Nick after the duo had gotten their food. Alyssa looked up at him, shifting her concentration from her sub to his face. He sighed and continued, "I've met someone else. We've been dating for two weeks. Sorry, but our relationship is over."  
  
Alyssa was sobbing and hiccuping now.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home now?" questioned a thickheaded Nick. (Thick/nick-it rhymes!)  
  
"NO!" Alyssa screamed so loud that everyone in the food court looked at the pair. She threw her sprite at Nick's face (so cliché) and stormed out of the mall, walking home.  
  
She walked home sobbing and thinking of various ways to torture and kill nick. About seven minutes from her front door a pair of hands grabbed her around the mouth and waist.  
  
"Mmfpt," Alyssa shouted, at least that is what it sounded like.  
  
"Just come quietly, sweet-cheeks and you won't get hurt," her capture whispered in her ear.  
  
Alyssa shuddered at the male voice.  
  
/Yami help!/ Alyssa screamed in her mind before she blacked out.  
  
**Back at Alyssa's house**  
  
/Yami help!/ Yami heard in his mind, snapping him out of his trance like moping.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****  
  
I would like to post more but school (or jail depends on your view) has started and spring break is over so now I cannot update as much as I would like to. I will probably be able to write a chapter a week. More reviews=faster updates and better ideas remember that.  
  
Do you like? I thought that this chapter has a great cliffhanger and I would like to know what you think so REVIEW please!! Even if it is criticism.  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com  
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
Witchcraft: although Carly denies it she really is that pale. My mom calls her scary-skinned(  
  
Bunny: Jackie's shirt flew off because this is a story and what fun would it be to say her shirt went up a couple of inches? I think that 'glomp' means a tackle/hug I read it in another fiction so I am not sure.  
  
Blank: sorry about the short chapters I try to keep them over a thousand words but sometimes it doesn't work sorry!  
  
Anonymous: Happy? He did not die.  
  
Ylrack: You are a brain sucker y didn't you tell me? And y did u write that in a review? Do you really think that Nick likes me?! EVIDENCE now!! More than PG-13, did I hear you right?  
  
Shegra: the joy of cliffhangers I hope you like this one:  
  
DarkFire aka ILoveJoeyWheeler: sorry but only my friends in real life get to join us so I ask all of you to stop asking me because it is not going to happen! Nice e-mail tho  
  
Lady Yami: thanks!  
  
Aithril the Elf-Maiden: thanks I read two of your stories and they were both awesome please update urs!  
  
DogsruleW: NO! No girl for Malik and only people I know from school/church will be included in my story.. Grr too many people asking that going insane...  
  
Pruningshears (too lazy to log in): y pruningshears as a screen name whatever. Anyways thanks for reviewing so much 2 bad ur graduating cause I go there next year! Go bears! Do you know a Dante C.?  
  
Blahblahblah: here's the next chapter! 


	10. The Bad Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would have a much faster computer and a house closer to Carly's.  
  
I would also have a Jacuzzi and a pool.  
  
**************************************************************************** * **************************************************************************** *  
  
*Back at Alyssa's house*  
  
/Yami help!/ Yami heard in his mind, snapping him out of his trance like moping.  
  
Yami shot out of the Puzzle at the speed of light.  
  
"Alyssa!" he cried as he ran out of the house with Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura at his heels.  
  
/Have to find her, got to find her. OK stop panicking. Calm down and sense her energy/ thought Yami starting his car.  
  
"Yami what is it?" asked Yugi, sensing Yami's panic attack through their mind link.  
  
"Alyssa needs help," Yami replied shortly, "don't distract me. I need to sense her aurora."  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura sat quietly in the back, knowing the seriousness of the situation through Yami's tone.  
  
Yami was trying his hardest to find Alyssa but her energy signal was weak. /She must be unconscious/ he thought. With his blood boiling at this he was seeing red.  
  
*Let's check on Alyssa shall we?*  
  
*Alyssa's Point of view*  
  
I woke up. /Ow/ I thought /this is the worst headache ever./ I opened my eyes but quickly closed them due to the harsh light. I heard voices outside the room /hey that's my capture's voice, grrr./ I opened my eyes slowly this time. I tired to rub my eyes, only to find that my arms had been tied above my head and feet had been tied below me a little apart. I was lying on a table. /Guess I should have let Nick drive me home/ I thought ruefully, and tears sprung to my eyes. /Just thinking of him is painful./  
  
Just then, a man with white hair stepped in the room.  
  
*Back to Yami Yugi, Bakura, & Ryou*  
  
*Normal Point of view*  
  
Yami felt her aurora grow stronger. He veered off to a side street going in the direction he felt Alyssa.  
  
/NO!/ Yami heard Alyssa's scream again.  
  
*Back to Alyssa*  
  
*Alyssa's point of view*  
  
"Hello, Alyssa," greeted the man with white hair, "how nice of you to join me on this lovely evening."  
  
I looked out the semi-curtained window to discover it was raining. /Great a joker who likes to torment me. Oh no. It can only be.../  
  
The white haired man interrupted my thoughts, "Yes I am..."  
  
He was interrupted by on one his guards coming in. "Sir, someone has entered the perimeter. What shall we do?"  
  
"Get rid of the Crochet. Must I always tell you," the white haired man sighed as Crochet scuttled out of the room. He continued, "Yes, I am Pegasus. I have captured you to get my revenge on Yugi and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." That answered my unspoken question. "I will make sure you can never face Yami again; it will break his heart. Muhahaha," he finished. He removed his shirt and come closer to me. "My, my Yami did choose a pretty one."  
  
My eyes bulged out when I realized what he meant. /NO!/ I mentally screamed as he kissed me. I wanted to throw up when he bit my tightly closed lips to open my mouth. /Ew/ I thought when he darted his tongue into my mouth and started rubbing my back with his grubby hands.  
  
*Back to the foreign exchange students*  
  
Yami's convertible zoned through the gate of Pegasus' facility. Several security men came running out and Yami smirked.  
  
"Mind Crush!" he shouted and the guards disappeared.  
  
~And the Pharaoh claims he does not like Alyssa in more than a friendly way~ Bakura told Ryou through their link. Ryou nodded but did not make a further reply.  
  
/That building/ thought Yami snapping his head to the left. "Let's hurry," he ordered the others as they all jumped out of the car.  
  
The four boys ran toward the building and forced the door. Ryou, Bakura, Yugi and Yami landed in a tangle of arms and legs. /ARG/ thought Yami, frustrated with his delay. He sprang up and sprinted towards Alyssa with the others panting and trying to catch up, twenty feet behind Yami. Yami burst open the door to the room where Alyssa was being held.  
  
/Help/ was Alyssa's last thought before passing out.  
  
What Yami saw was horrible. He saw Alyssa lying on a table, stretched and tied. She was also only in her underwear and bra. /I could get used to that. No! Now is not the time/ thought Yami. Alyssa had numerous bruises forming and already formed on almost every inch of exposed skin- which was a lot of skin. She also had several small cuts as if she was nicked with a razor. Even worse was Pegasus standing over her, grinning like a maniac, in only boxers.  
  
"I see you've interrupted my fun," mused Pegasus in a mocking tone. "She's such a fighter too," he continued gesturing to her many bruises and cuts.  
  
"You're sick," spat Yami.  
  
"At least I have fun." Pegasus shrugged.  
  
"What have you done to her?!" Yami practically screamed.  
  
"Oh nothing besides mock her and tease her body. As you can see she resisted and was punished."  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura chose this point to burst into the room.  
  
"What hap," Yugi started but stopped when Alyssa came into view. "You," he spat at Pegasus and glared at the white-haired man.  
  
"Release her," ordered Yami in his deadly voice that clearly said 'obey me or be sent to the Shadow Realm.'  
  
"No," Pegasus refused. Much to the horror of those in the room, and Alyssa had been she awake, Pegasus started to kiss her again and let his hands roam her body.  
  
Ryou ran to the corner of the room and started wrenching on Alyssa's behalf.  
  
"Pegasus, I challenge you!" challenged Yami while he pulled himself, Pegasus and Alyssa into the Shadow Realm. After all, being a teenage male he could not have let others stare at a half-naked Alyssa while he was busy.  
  
"All right," mumbled Pegasus, pulling out his deck out of nowhere.  
  
Yami pulled out his own while explaining, "This will not be a normal duel. (it was going to be but I don't have the rules...) We will each draw one monster; the one with the higher attack points wins. The winner gets to keep Alyssa."  
  
Alyssa, who was very weak, awoke in time to hear Yami's explanation of the rules. She weakly grabbed his ankle. His eyes went wide with surprise and he crouched down to hear her.  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. If you don't win I'm going to kill you when Pegasus is don't with me," Alyssa shuddered as she whispered and thought about what would happen if Yami lost. As the whispering had used the last of her strength, she passed out again.  
  
Yami smiled as he stood /that's just like her. Trying to make me laugh in the very depressing situation./ "Pegasus, you will not win!"  
  
Pegasus laughed at Yami and smiled when he saw the card he was holding. "I drew my Gia the fierce knight. Muahhahaha, the only card in your deck strong enough to beat that is you Dark Magician. Your chances are slim, Yami-boy," Pegasus said eyeing Alyssa hungrily.  
  
Yami took a deep breath and kept his game face on. He drew his card and it was......................................................................... .......Kariboh. His face fell as he dropped to his knees and cried like a baby. Not! I am just kidding he drew the Dark Magician. (As you all suspected except Carly cause she's naive.)  
  
"Pegasus, you have lost," declared Yami showing Pegasus his Dark Magician.  
  
Yami pulled Alyssa and himself back to the normal realm, Since time passed slower in the Shadow Realm the group had thirty minutes to haul butt. Yami slung Alyssa over his shoulder and started running out of the building, trying to ignore that her butt was right next to his face.  
  
After the teens, well teens and 5,000 year old Egyptians, hopped in the car and were speeding down the highway home Yugi asked, "Yami what happened in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Yami proceeded to tell of everything from Pegasus accepting the challenge, to Alyssa's comment, to Yami pulling himself and Alyssa out of the Shadow Realm. He only left our why he brought Alyssa to the Shadow Realm, but no one questioned him.  
  
Thankfully, Alyssa's parents were not home when the group arrived; that would have led to some awkward questions. Yami was again carrying Alyssa. Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou disappeared into their respective Millennium Items to give Yami some 'alone time' AKA incase he broke down and cried no one would see him. That way he would not be embarrassed. Yami was indeed close to crying when he looked at Alyssa covered in bruises.  
  
/Oh Ra! Why me?/ Yami thought after lying Alyssa in her bed. She had her back to Yami and he could see there was a huge bruise swelling under her bra strap. Yami could tell that if the bra did not get off Alyssa was going to be in extreme pain when she woke up. /She is going to kill me/ he thought when he unhooked her bra. He thanked every god that he knew it wasn't the front hook kind like the one he 'borrowed' for Wet N' Wild. Yami started to go to the top bunk, but Alyssa started whimpering and would not stop unless Yami was near. /Fine/ he thought lying next to Alyssa. She snuggled closer and he wrapped his arms around her waist, trying not to think of her bare skin rubbing against his chest. He was thankful he had a shirt on. Then he fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** * ****  
  
*****CONTEST ALERT*****  
  
The contest is I want someone to draw me anime style (use the description that's in the story). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik).  
  
I will probably be able to write a chapter a week. More reviews=faster updates and better ideas remember that.  
  
Do you like? I left you guys with a cliffhanger and I got 3 reviews only 3! I would like to know what you think so REVIEW please!! Even if it is criticism, I do not care.  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	11. The Haircut

So sorry I was late but I was planning on typing this yesterday. Most unfortunately I left my notebook in my parents' car and they went out to dinner sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would have a much faster computer and a house closer to Carly's.  
  
I would also have a Jacuzzi and a pool. Not to mention the servants I would have.  
  
**************************************************************************** * **************************************************************************** *  
  
The next morning Alyssa woke up first. /Ah warm/ she thought snuggling closer to the body next to her. /BODY?!/ she thought, popping away from the person next to her, expecting the worst- Pegasus. Now that she had her eyes fully open and could see it was Yami she relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall. That is she was relaxed until she felt her bare skin touch the wall.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
The scream woke Yami and Alyssa grabbed the blanket to cover herself, thus exposing Yami to the chilly air.  
  
He kept his eyes closed, with his hand groping for the blanket, he mumbled, "where.. blanket," sleepily.  
  
"Why am I naked!?" demanded Alyssa, glaring at Yami.  
  
"You're not," he replied siting up, as he clearly was not getting back to sleep. Still he kept his eyes closed.  
  
After a quick check she corrected herself, "OK then, why and I topless and not wearing pants?" Her voice was getting the 'I'm going to kill you if you don't spit out the answer soon' edge.  
  
"Well I won the contest with Pegasus with surprise, surprise, the Dark Magician." Alyssa rolled her eyes and he continued, "I brought you back here covered by a sheet. When I laid you down in the bed your back was to me, so I saw a HUGE bruise forming under your bra strap. To save you from the extreme pain of having that strap press on the bruise all night I unhooked it. No I didn't see anything. I was about to go to the top bunk but you started whimpering and would not stop until I had my arms around you. Sorry for scaring you."  
  
"That's fine, I guess," accepted Alyssa looking into his eyes as if reading his soul. "Keep you eyes closed and turn around so I can get dressed."  
  
Yami had his eyes closed and was facing the wall while Alyssa was frantically throwing on random clothes.  
  
"You know Alyssa, since I beat Pegasus I can technically do anything I want to you," Yami 'told' her, smirking.  
  
Almost immediately a flying shoe his head. "Don't even think it," muttered Alyssa. "It's not like I haven't been through enough already."  
  
With the memories of last night flooding back to her tears started pouring out of her eyes. She looked about to fall over so Yami grabbed her and gently set her on the bed. Alyssa cried on Yami's shoulder for awhile then he asked, "Do you feel like telling me what happened with Nick?"  
  
"He dumped me!" Alyssa practically screamed her voice shrill from crying.  
  
Yami allowed a small smile to pass on his lips, though he was thankful Alyssa could not see it. He also felt like killing Nick for putting her though this pain. She was still brawling her eyes out on his shoulder. After and hour she stopped sobbing and told Yami she was going to get cleaned up.  
  
Before she got to the shower Yami called, "I know a spell for red eyes. I could perform it on you if you want."  
  
"OK Alyssa muttered walking back toward Yami.  
  
He placed his hand over her eyes and chanted something in ancient Egyptian. Alyssa could feel the redness in her eyes go away and they stopped itching.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me," Alyssa thanked Yami, hugging him.  
  
The shower noise started and Yami 'heard' Yugi calling him  
  
~Is it safe to come out yet, Yami?~  
  
~If you mean safe as in Alyssa's not crying and is out of the room, then yes it is.~  
  
Yugi popped out of the Puzzle and shook the Ring three times. Ryou and Bakura popped out, looking relieved to finally be let out of their Soul Rooms.  
  
"Thought I would never see light again," Ryou commented on Alyssa's long crying spell.  
  
He and Bakura started talking about various things of no importance.  
  
~Yugi, what do you think about Alyssa?~  
  
~Well she has a nice butt and a really hott...~  
  
~Abiou, you better not say what I think you are going to~ Yami cut in.  
  
~Of course not, I was going to say figure, but I still like Hannah~  
  
Yugi sensed hesitation coming from his dark so he decided to pry some more. ~So Yami what do you think of Alyssa~  
  
~Like you said she has the finest butt I've seen in over 5,000 years, she's super nice, and a real pleasure to look at. I really like.....~  
  
Then Alyssa came out of the shower, already dressed, and waved her hand in front of their faces. "Hello. Earth to Yugi and Yami."  
  
Both Yugi and Yami snapped out of their trance and Yugi snickered while Yami blushed.  
  
/Wonder if they were mind talking about me? I hope so... Where did that come from?/ Alyssa thought, started to blush.  
  
"Hey guys, orientation is today. I wasn't going to go but you guys need a guide so... I am going. I'm not introducing you to the teachers today 'cause they would kill you with the amount of questions they would ask," Alyssa told them.  
  
Alyssa and the guys headed for the campus. She pointed out the normal stuff on campus: the gym, the cafeteria, the classrooms, and the least watched make-out spots.  
  
"MAKE-OUT SPOTS?!" Bakura practically screamed. "Why would we need to know where those are?"  
  
"Well I figured you and Carly are going to need them so..." Alyssa was cut off by Bakura lunging for her throat.  
  
By the time Yami, Yugi, and Ryou had finally peeled Bakura off Alyssa she was sputtering and swearing revenge.  
  
**That night**  
  
It just so happened that Bakura and Alyssa were the teens, well teen and 5,000 year old tomb robber, sleeping outside the Millennium Items that night.  
  
/Hehehe/ Alyssa thought as she climbed down from the top bunk after Bakura was asleep. She whipped out a pink pair of scissors from behind her back grinning like a maniac. Alyssa's only thought was revenge. Alyssa grabbed a piece of Bakura's hair and snipped it. Alyssa kept grabbing and cutting random pieces of Bakura's hair until he looked like he had come out on the wrong end of a fight with a weedwacker.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** * ****  
  
You know I realized my story has no plot, I am going to try to change that though.  
  
*****CONTEST ALERT*****  
  
The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik).  
  
I will probably be able to write a chapter a week. More reviews=faster updates and better ideas remember that.  
  
Do you like? I would like to know what you think so REVIEW please!! Even if it is criticism, I do not care. I am very disappointed in the number of reviews that I got for the last chapters like 1 or 2 :(  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	12. The Beach Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would have a much faster computer and a house closer to Carly's.  
  
I would also have a Jacuzzi and a pool. Not to mention the servants I would have plus a chief.  
  
**************************************************************************** * **************************************************************************** *  
  
The next morning the house awoke to a horrible shriek, Bakura. It surprised Alyssa so much that she rolled off the top bunk for the second time in her life.  
  
"Never did that before the guys came," Alyssa mumbled. Then she noticed Bakura.  
  
"My hair! My hair! My hair!" Bakura yelled running around the room in circles clutching his head.  
  
Sometime during Bakura's 'episode' Ryou, Yugi, and Yami popped out of the Millennium Items. Immediately the four without chopped hair started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Just then Alyssa's parents popped in and surveyed the scene.  
  
"Thanks goodness," sighed Alyssa's mom, utterly relieved. "I thought one of you was getting raped or murdered or something."  
  
Knowing everything was OK, Alyssa parents left. The 17 and 18 year olds burst into laughter again.  
  
"The look on their face was priceless," Ryou said, referring to Alyssa's parents.  
  
"I guess that getting Bakura a haircut is on our agenda today," Alyssa laughed. "Oh yeah after that we're going to the beach for a week."  
  
"Beach!" exclaimed all the guys, high-fiving each other.  
  
Alyssa was confused at their over excitedness at first until she remembered that the exchange students hadn't lived in Florida all their lives. Being a native Floridian, Alyssa had grown used to the beach being less then an hour away.  
  
Alyssa quickly snapped a few photos of Bakura for blackmail then grabbed the same pink pair of scissors as last night.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit," said Alyssa, gathering hair gel, a brush, hair spray and of course, the pink scissors.  
  
Alyssa, using both hands, snipped and trimmed Bakura's hair until his hair looked like normal boys' hair instead of a hair cut of an anime character. Next, she used her own special combo of hair spray and gel to get his white hair to spike up somewhat, like the guys at school.  
  
"Done," Alyssa proclaimed. Then she turned to Ryou and grinned. "Your turn."  
  
Ryou squeaked fearfully and hid behind his darker half. "Protect me."  
  
"Look, though you ruined my hair, stay away from Ryou," Bakura growled.  
  
"But imagine how much you'll save on shampoo, and how the guys at school won't make fun of you for being feminine," Alyssa countered  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Alright, alright Ryou, you win," Alyssa gave up, putting the scissors away.  
  
Bakura walked over to the mirror, and let out a terrifying sound. It sounded like a cross between a shriek, groan, whimper, moan, and Egyptian curses.  
  
"My hair," then Bakura broke down crying. /I will convince myself that I like it./ Bakura straitened up, ready to face the world.  
  
"So when are we heading off to the beach?"  
  
In an hour, Yugi, so start packing!" exclaimed Alyssa.  
  
45 minutes and several clothes fights later, Carly and Hannah arrived.  
  
After they walked in the door, they were greeted by Alyssa, "You know some people knock."  
  
"Then again some don't," Carly replied.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" asked Yugi who was staring at Hannah's butt.  
  
Hannah drove and Yugi called shotgun. Alyssa and Yami snagged the middle seat forcing Ryou to sit in the back with Carly and Bakura. Ryou grabbed the side seat; absolutely refusing to sit between the loving stares Carly and Bakura were giving each other.  
  
"We're here," Hannah announced at last.  
  
The group checked in and went to their room. There was only one problem.  
  
"Three beds," stated Alyssa.  
  
"We'll just have to share. I for one, refuse to sleep in my Soul Room," Bakura said.  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Ryou nodded in agreement.  
  
Alyssa muttered whatever and quickly flung herself and her stuff at the only king size bed. Carly claimed one of the doubles and Hannah took the other. Yami confidently strode over to Alyssa's bed.  
  
"Not sure if they should sleep in the same bed, you know what happened last time," Bakura told everyone.  
  
Alyssa and Yami grumbled. Alyssa quickly returned, "would you rather I sleep with you?"  
  
"No way," Bakura shot back, grabbing Carly's hand in his own. Now that they were officially dating, public displays of affection (PDA) were a common sight in the group of friends. "I'd much rather be in Carly's bed."  
  
Now the question was left: would Yugi or Ryou sleep on Hannah's bed? The other would take the air mattress.  
  
"Yugi, you con have the bed, I know you like her," Ryou whispered so only Yugi could hear.  
  
Yugi blushed then plopped his suitcase next to the bed. Hannah, too, was blushing, red as a rose.  
  
"You now Bakura, I am really glad you finally decided to cut off your hair," Carly cooed.  
  
Bakura gritted his teeth and decided against telling Carly the real reason his hair had been hacked off.  
  
Yami on the other hand, "Haha you should have seen Bakura weep. It was like a baby!" Then Yami broke completely down in tears of laughter.  
  
"Well Bakura and I are going to the indoor pool, chow," Carly informed everyone, tugging a steaming Bakura out the door.  
  
"I need to refresh my tan," with that Alyssa was gone.  
  
"I'm going to watch Alyssa roast from behind a car," Yami said creeping out the door.  
  
"Um... what do you want to do Yugi?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Well, do you like surfing?" the shorter of two replied.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" semi-shrieked Hannah.  
  
Yugi's face fell but he tried to hide it.  
  
"I love surfing," Hannah finished.  
  
Grabbing their surfboards, they headed out of the room, while Ryou watched TV. Luckily for the pair, the waves were about five feet tall, very unusual for Daytona Beach. Several hours passed while Hannah and Yugi bonded and enjoyed the waves.  
  
Alyssa, meanwhile, was lying continently on a towel on the sand when she heard a compressed sneeze from behind a car near her. "You can come out now Yami."  
  
Yami smiled sheepishly, "can I join you in baking?"  
  
"No problem, though it is not as if you need it, Mr. Pharaoh," Alyssa teased.  
  
Yami laid down on a towel he had brought and the two relaxed in comfortable silence until Alyssa pulled out a notebook.  
  
"What's that?" questioned Yami.  
  
"Oh this? I'm writing a story for fanfiction.net," Alyssa answered blushing slightly. "I'm not really that good at writing."  
  
"I am sure that whatever you are writing is great."  
  
"Thanks." Then they were silently tanning again.  
  
In the indoor pool, Carly and Bakura were quickly engrossed in a splash fight. Ryou came down about half and hour later saying his show was over. The trio visited the hot tub before going in the pool to cool off when going to the beach to collect Hannah, Yugi, Alyssa, and Yami.  
  
The seven teens, well five teens and two 5,000 year old Egyptians, walked, or skipped depends on who you were looking at, back to the hotel room, laughing, or giggling depending on who you were listening to, at the muffin joke. (There where two muffins in an oven. The first muffin turns to the other and says 'man it's getting hot in here.' The second muffin screams and shouts 'AHH! a talking muffin.')  
  
"How 'bout chicken nuggets for dinner?" Alyssa told everyone, pulling out the nuggets she had brought.  
  
Everyone nodded and Carly & Hannah rolled their eyes.  
  
"Does a day go by when you don't eat chicken nuggets?" asked an exasperated Hannah.  
  
"I'm cutting back, I only eat them once a week. Besides that's like asking me if I drink milk 3 times a day," Alyssa defended herself.  
  
The evening passed smoothly and everyone agreed to rent Lord of the Rings I & II the next day, as it was predicted to rain. The group passed happily into dreamland sleeping on opposite sides of their shared beds. Minus Carly and Bakura who ere unconsciously cuddling.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** * ****  
  
Yes, I realized my story has no plot, I am going to try to change that though.  
  
*****CONTEST ALERT*****  
  
The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik). Don't worry the other characters in the show will be coming in around December.  
  
Chapters come out on Saturday so review and check back in a week.  
  
Do you like? I would like to know what you think so REVIEW please!! Even if it is criticism, I do not care.  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	13. The Beach Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would have a much faster computer and a house closer to Carly's.  
  
I would also have a Jacuzzi and a pool. Not to mention the servants I would have plus a chief. I would own half of Daytona Beach. After this chapter, I am stopping the disclaimer, as I obviously do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
IMPORTANT: Also, after chapter the story will be called Destinies Intertwined. So, watch out for it.  
  
BTW, I am only including character descriptions of those who repeatedly come into the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** * **************************************************************************** *  
  
As predicted miserable weather prevailed all the next day. The girls woke up early and headed to the movie store, still in their pajamas. While browsing the shelves for The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers, Carly spotted Yami sneaking up behind them. She pretended not to notice until Yami was just about to pounce on Alyssa. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Carly ripped down Alyssa's baggy leopard pants. Yami's eyes bulged before quickly snapped them shut then opening them again. Carly's jaw dropped while Hannah and Alyssa started laughing.  
  
"Got ya," Alyssa squealed, indicating her black bike shorts, which had been cleverly hidden under her baggy PJs. "I thought you'd try to pull something like that. I win this round," Alyssa finished, smirking.  
  
Carly grew suspicious. "Were you two in on this?" she asked pointing at Yami and Hannah. The people in question smiled and nodded. Carly growled in annoyance as she tried to think of a grand revenge scheme. The movies were rented with out further incident and soon they were back at the hotel.  
  
"Legolas is soooooo hott!" Alyssa said, launching the girls into a conversation about Legolas.  
  
"My favorite scene is when he slides down the stairs at Helm's Deep on a shield while shooting the Urks!" Hannah giggled.  
  
"Mine to!" Alyssa and Carly chimed. The girls carried on for 45 minutes in a heated conversation of examples of Legolas' hotness.  
  
"Can we just watch the movies?" Yugi had had enough. It was interesting to watch the girls' hand motions for awhile but enough was enough.  
  
"Fine," Carly quipped and popped The Fellowship of the Ring in.  
  
Six hours later, both movies were over.  
  
/My butt hurts/ was the communitive thought. Carly had her head on Bakura's lap while he lazily played with her hair, slightly missing his own. Alyssa had her head lain on Yami's shoulder, but quickly snapped up when The Two Towers ended. Immediately, Alyssa dashed to the bathroom, drinking two sodas before watching two 3-hour movies just was not a good idea.  
  
The next day, Alyssa awoke before the others and headed out to tan, as she still felt too pale. Lying on the bare, cool sand felt good against her hot skin. Her back facing the sky Alyssa fell asleep.  
  
~Dream~ ~Alyssa Point of view (POV)~  
  
I woke up. The first thing that came to me was the feeling of satin, or at least a very good imitation of satin. Odd, last time I checked I was tanning on the sand at the beach.  
  
Opening my eyes, I saw walls and a ceiling of gleaming marble. /Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. / The walls were decorated in some weird symbol things. /Great no English. Wait a second those look similar to the stuff on Yami and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Even better, ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs/ I thought sarcastically. I got out of the warm, soft bed to explore my dream-house. Upon further inspection, I discovered it was more like palace.  
  
When I saw a blond haired, fuzzy faced person walking with a brown haired person also with a fuzzy face, I decided to check where and when I was. When I got nearer, I could hear them talking in some totally foreign language. /This just gets better and better./  
  
I approached in a non-threatening way, waving. The boys did not even twitch. /Must be invisible. This could be amusing./ Then I felt the sensation of flying.  
  
~End Dream~ ~Normal POV~  
  
Yami picked an obviously sleeping Alyssa up and over his shoulder. He smiled, carrying her to the ocean. Her eyes groggily opened.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing." Then Alyssa spotted the nearing ocean water. "No Yami don't do it! I don't want to get wet yet! Put me down!"  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Yami teased.  
  
"Evil," Alyssa screamed and started pounding Yami on the back with her fists. Although, with the amount of muscle she possessed, it seemed more like flies tickling Yami's back. Finally, they reached the chilly ocean water and Yami dumped Alyssa in.  
  
"Brr..." shivered Alyssa. Being cold was not fun, especially for females. Almost instantly she jumped up and made a beeline for Yami's back. "BONSI!" she tackled Yami with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"Oof," Yami fell over in the water. Yami rose out of the water sputtering and muttering about shrinkage. "At least you look better when you're cold."  
  
"Pervert!" Alyssa screamed, slapped Yami hard across the face, and stormed away.  
  
Onshore Carly found watching them quite amusing. "Wonder what he said to her?" she pondered.  
  
Bakura, Hannah, Yugi, and Ryou snickered but quickly hushed at the dark glare Alyssa shot at them.  
  
/Must be 'that time of the month'/ thought Yami trudging up to the shore.  
  
"Let's check out the hot tub," suggested Yugi.  
  
After a six-minute hike, the group found themselves at the hot tub. Sitting in it was Alyssa, glaring at the clock and muttering darkly to herself. All seven of the teens, well teens and 5,000 year-old, oh never mind I'm tired of typing this just remember when I say teens, squished into the Jacuzzi leaving about three inches of space between each person, minus Carly and Bakura who sat extremely close to each other. Actually, Carly was sitting more on Bakura than the hot tub bench. Alyssa brightened considerably when her friends entered.  
  
"What's up guys?" Alyssa was smiling but purposely not looking at Yami.  
  
The group happily chitchatted until a girl from school came in wearing a next to nothing bathing suit. Alyssa, Hannah, and Carly recognized her from the popular/preppy group.  
  
"Hi I'm Caitlin," she fake giggled, looking at Yami. "It's really nice to meet you." Caitlin shoved her way in the hot tub, sticking her butt directly in front of Yami's face, while pushing her way in. "What's your name?" Caitlin asked smiling and winking at Yami, while leaning forward.  
  
"Alyssa."  
  
"Carly."  
  
"Hannah."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Yami is such a nice name!" Caitlin flirted, shooting everyone else a glare that said 'I wasn't asking you.' Caitlin kept talking and talking and talking and talking and talking about herself for what seemed like hours to the people there.  
  
Alyssa had had enough of Caitlin hitting on Yami. "Look Caitlin, stop flirting with him because he's taken," Alyssa growled, even though it was not true.  
  
"Yeah sure," Caitlin said very sarcastically, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "By who?"  
  
Picking up on his thread Yami snaked his arm around Yugi's waist. "By Yugi, I'm gay," Yami told Caitlin with a perfectly strait face.  
  
Caitlin's face contorted to a look of utter disgust. "EWW!" Then she stomped out of the hot tub.  
  
A collective sigh ran through those still in the hot tub. "That was the worst time I have ever had in my life." Everyone nodded in agreement with Yami.  
  
"I don't know about ya'll but I am going to clean my ears," Hannah informed everyone.  
  
On the way back, Alyssa pulled Yami aside. "Are you really you know...?"  
  
"No, of course not. I just wanted her out of my face," Yami answered her.  
  
Alyssa let out a relived sigh. Slowly she found herself falling for Yami. Sometimes at night when Alyssa could not sleep, she found herself staring at Yami's angelic, yet muscular form. Snapping back to the present Alyssa scoffed at the cement for she thought Yami would never return her more-than- friendly feelings.  
  
When the 'teens', you know what to insert here, arrived back at the room, they all vigorously scrubbed their ears with Q-tips.  
  
That night while everyone else was asleep, Yami say awake, pondering to himself. /When will she come around? Grandpa always said that 'the one' would eventually find me. I just know it's Alyssa. I wish that I could know for sure if she likes me then maybe, just maybe, I could find the courage to ask her on a date./ Eventually Yami found comfort in dreamland. All too fast the week at the beach was over.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** * ****  
*****CONTEST ALERT*****  
  
The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik). Do not worry the other characters in the show will be coming in around December (in the story not of the real year). And the contest is open until I get more than one entry.  
  
Chapters come out on Saturdays so review and check back in a week.  
  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com  
  
Sorry about not updating last week I was on a retreat. 


	14. The Start of School

Nope, no ownership.  
  
Lauren is tall (5'8") blond hair green/blue eyes and skinny (not sure of her part yet.)  
  
BTW, I am only including character descriptions of those who repeatedly come into the story.  
  
I know this chapter leaves off at a stupid place but it was already twice as long as my other chapters and I have 3 projects due next week and a dance to attend so ya.  
  
**************************************************************************** * **************************************************************************** *  
  
"Instillation is free, make your house a bright house today."  
  
/Wha.../ thought Alyssa. Then she remembered she had set her alarm clock to radio. "WAKE UP!" she yelled, since the boys were still sleeping.  
  
Up top Yugi groggily mumbled, "why so early? It's only 5:45 in the morning."  
  
"School starts at 7:15 and we have to be at the bus stop by 6:50, so get up," Alyssa answered. She shook the Millennium Items and three extremely sleepy looking boys appeared. They had heard Yugi and Alyssa's conversation so they knew why they were forced awake at such an atrocious hour.  
  
The teens, still half-asleep, stumbled out to the kitchen to rustle up some breakfast. Ryou spotted the pleasant surprise first; Alyssa's mom had made blueberry muffins for the first day of school. Blueberry muffins were one of Alyssa's favorite foods. While the guys lazily munched their muffins, Alyssa scarfed hers down.  
  
"Geez, why the rush Alyssa?" Yami teased.  
  
"Hungry. Fast. Metabolism. Shower. Need," Alyssa replied between bites. Then she dashed off to the shower.  
  
"Females," all the guys sighed.  
  
By the time the guys were done eating, Alyssa was out of the shower and getting dressed.  
  
"Let us in!" Bakura shouted, banging on the door to Alyssa's room.  
  
"Hold on, I need to put on my shirt!" she yelled back.  
  
Yami blushed and the guys all knew what he was thinking. Alyssa swung open the door. Yami face faulted at her outfit. She was wearing a black tube top with a button up baby blue shirt/blouse over it. The sleeves went to her elbow, but the shirt was tight so it did not matter how long the sleeves were. Accompanying the shirt was a pair of very short booty shorts. While the others guys walked in and started picking out clothes for themselves, Yami just stood there, gapping.  
  
"Um, Yami can I go through here I need to brush my teeth," Alyssa politely asked. She sounded a bit confused as to why Yami was just standing there, bug-eyed.  
  
When the guys shut the door to change Yugi started conversation. "Yami, you really shouldn't drool. I'm sure it won't attract Alyssa."  
  
"Pharaoh, you couldn't be more anymore obvious. Just ask her on a date already."  
  
"I think that she would agree," agreed Ryou.  
  
"I wish," muttered Yami so quietly that none could hear him. A blush covered his face from the other boys' comments.  
  
Too soon, the group was forced to trudge to the bus stop.  
  
"Remind me again why we are not driving to school." Yugi normally was not one to complain but his legs were so short he was having trouble keeping up with the other's fast paces.  
  
"Well, ever since Yami totaled my mom's van she has been reluctant to let me use the car," Alyssa explained for the fourth time, shooting a half- hearted glare at the ancient Pharaoh.  
  
When they arrived at the bus stop, Carly greeted them. "What took you so long?"  
  
"They made fun of my blueberry muffin fanatics," Alyssa answered, jerking a thumb toward the foreign exchange students.  
  
Carly smiled at the memory of Alyssa eating fifteen blueberry muffins she had found in Carly's fridge, only to find out they were moldy. The result was Alyssa blowing chunks (how many works are there for barf? Blowing chunks [fav.], puking, tangoing with the toilet, worshipping the porcelain, vomit...) for an hour. Carly had spent the hour laughing at Alyssa while rubbing her back to make her feel better.  
  
Mrs. Susan, the bus driver, finally pulled up the bus and opened the door.  
  
"No food or drinks on he bus! I will be assigning seats this afternoon, so if you have any buddies you had better sit with them!" Mrs. Susan screeched into the microphone/radio on the bus.  
  
Alyssa and company quickly shuffled to the back of the bus to get the best seats. Carly and Bakura took the very back on the left and Yugi and Ryou say directly in front of them. Yami sat in the one seater across from Carly and Bakura, leaving Alyssa standing in the aisle.  
  
Alyssa sighed. /I guess Yami doesn't want to sit with me after all/ she thought, downcast. She turned to slump in the seat in front of Yami but Yami grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why don't you sit with me?" Yami pleaded.  
  
Alyssa smiled happily and squeezed in the half seat next to Yami.  
  
/My legs touching hers! Do I move it or keep it there? Damn these hormones/ Yami thought sourly.  
  
/Woohoo his leg's touching mine!...No! Must resist perverted thoughts/ Alyssa was having a mental battle with herself. /All though his leg does feel pretty nice.../ Alyssa's thoughts trailed off as her head drooped. (You know how much Carly laughed at me when she read this? Her quote goes as such 'I haha can just haha imagine haha you doing haha that!' evil isn't she)  
  
Yami watched Alyssa as she appeared to be falling asleep, like an angel in his eyes. He let a small smile escape until he noticed she was about to fall out into the aisle or worse, Bakura's lap. Yami reached her just in time and hulled her back to a sitting/sleeping position. Suddenly, Yami felt soft, silky hair brush against his shoulder. Alyssa was leaning against him. /If only she would do that while awake. Oh well, I'll take what I can get./  
  
Fifteen minutes later a backpack landed on Alyssa's lap startling both her and Yami.  
  
"Wake up sleepy," said Carly.  
  
For several seconds Alyssa attempted to blink herself awake. Clearly it was not working because 7:00 is way too early to be awake.  
  
"Put my backpack on," commanded Yami.  
  
"Why?" Alyssa questioned, but found herself too asleep to argue with the 'I'm the Pharaoh and you will obey me' voice. Alyssa put Yami's backpack on one shoulder and hers on the other. Yami picked Alyssa's legs up and she automatically locked around his shoulders. After all riding piggyback style beat walking any day.  
  
The group met with Hannah at the front door.  
  
"This is it guys. The beginning of the end," Hannah announced.  
  
"And this is not a very dignified way to begin it," muttered Alyssa from atop Yami's back, referring to her position. "Carly you lead the way to the portable. I'm impaired." Alyssa lowered her voice so only Yami could hear it, "Hannah, Carly and I are on yearbook. You guys were made honorary members. You do write well right?"  
  
Yami shivered from the sensation of Alyssa's lips brushing his ear.  
  
"What's the matter, you cold?" Alyssa inquired, wanting to immediately fix anything wrong with him.  
  
Yami shook his head. "No I'm good."  
  
Everyone arrived at the portable and Alyssa jumped off Yami's back.  
  
"Ow wore legs," Alyssa grumbled. "Blasted piggy back ride." /Not that I minded it in the least./  
  
"You're sure it's just the piggy back ride or did you and Yami have some more 'fun' last night," Bakura joked, as Alyssa rubbed her thighs to get the pain out.  
  
"You could let Yami do that," Yugi 'innocently' suggested, gesturing to Alyssa's hands and thighs.  
  
Yami moved behind Alyssa. "Would you mind?" he asked playfully.  
  
"WHAT?!" Alyssa yelled turning around with the horror of being violated clearly written on her face.  
  
"Just kidding," Yami defended himself holding his hands up.  
  
Alyssa looked up skeptically then nodded.  
  
"Isn't there supposed to be a teacher here," wondered Ryou.  
  
Lauren whipped around toward the British accent.  
  
"Great accent!" Lauren announced, as she was obsessed with anything and everything remotely British.  
  
"Um...Thanks," Ryou was blushing now that the whole class was staring at him. Then again it must be pretty easy to blush when you are that pale.  
  
Lauren started bombarding Ryou with questions about England. Convincing Lauren that he was Japanese and he had just picked up the accent from his mother took a solid ten minutes but finally worked.  
  
"Again, shouldn't there be a teacher and what is the point of this class," Ryou restated.  
  
Hannah answered him. "This is reach or some call it homeroom. It's useless, most people just talk and/or finish homework."  
  
"Mrs. Murray is the teacher. She comes here every so often so no guarantees on when you will be meeting her. Make sure to stay on her good side though, other teachers send kids to her to be disciplined. It's scary so beware," Carly finished explaining.  
  
Just as Carly finished, the bell rang, signaling a class change.  
  
"Great, just great, American economics," Alyssa muttered. "I hate that class. I have been avoiding it for four years."  
  
"That bad huh?" Yugi asked.  
  
The group arrived at the class and stood with the other students by the wall.  
  
"I am Mrs. Spears. I will be your teacher for the year. Here is the seating chart," a graying lady droned.  
  
Surprisingly, Alyssa, Yami, Carly, and Bakura ended up in the back corner. Yugi, Ryou, Jackie, and Hannah ended up in the middle on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Copy this down!" Mrs. Spears screeched, putting an overview summary of the next nine weeks on the projector. After everyone had scribbled down the overview Mrs. Spears started to lecture.  
  
Not ten minutes later 30% of the students could be heard snoring. Still Mrs. Spears droned on. Those awake could be seen doing anything to occupy their minds. Curly haired people pulled their curls and watched them bounce back, some doodled in their notebooks, and others made faces or mocked Mrs. Spears to each other. Alyssa and Yami passed noted to each other about useless stuff but bonded them closer together. After awhile they ran out of things to write so they turned to doodle on their notebooks. Still Mrs. Spears droned on.  
  
Hieroglyphs sprung up around Yami's page. Alyssa looked at them but didn't understand even one. Bakura then turned around to mutter to Yami about the uselessness of this class and noticed Yami drawing something. The Egyptian symbols decorating the page gave it a graceful appearance. Bakura's face scrunched up in concentration of reading upside down.  
  
It clicked. Bakura chuckled but that gave way to a full all out laugh. Soon Bakura was rolling on the ground laughing. Yami glanced up, the sleeping people awoke, Mrs. Spears finally stopped talking, and everyone looked at Bakura. A crowd gathered around the wiggling, white haired boy to see if he was having a seizure or something.  
  
"It something the matter?" Mrs. Spears barked.  
  
Several moments later Bakura composed himself enough to say, "no ma'am," and sit in his desk.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** * ****  
  
center**Review thank-yous**center  
  
bYlrackb: Why do you review u read my story in real life and kill me if I don't write and thanks again for pointing out the "humped out of the water" I fixed it  
  
bpruningshearsb: 2 bad u don't know him he's my bro and good luck after high skool  
  
bShegrab: that was kind of a weird review I don't know what to say...  
  
bAithril the Elf-Maidenb: what does kawaii mean? I read people saying it but never no.. and it's true what would a story b w/out them  
  
bACME-Rianb: Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Tea, (and if I forgot somebody) will be coming in the story around December (maybe sooner cause I got an idea from this) but not the Where on the Earth is Carmen Santiago I loved that show when it was still on tho  
  
bBB-chickenb: thanks for submitting an entry but u have to pick someone besides Yami and Bakura is also taken sorry I was at a retreat for church it was fun but I was wiped afterward on Sunday and I like passed out on the couch so I didn't update that weekend sorry  
  
bTdrahnezob Hannahb: thanks Hannah and I no it's true but I couldn't think of any other beaches:( sry bout the unrealness of this story but otherwise it wouldn't work, see u at the dance!  
  
bSteph Kb: what if I ship directly to chapter 15? Then what? J/k thank you very much for the nice review it's stuff like that that makes you want to turn out long chapters like this one (actually this one is a result from Carly threatening to kill me if I didn't write longer chapters and me avoiding my projects)  
  
bJulieb: soon young grasshopper soon.... I really want it to happen right now but it would mess up my ideas muahahaha  
  
bRaineb: thanks I feel really loved and I can't wait to see ur entry, Alyssa will admit her feelings (all in good time tho) it's OK that ur story seems like a 1st grade one because my computer says mine is only grade level 5.5 Tips-1 make an outline b4 u write, that's what I've done 4 this story. 2 write about what you want (I was writing a different story w/ Carly and Hannah but I lost interest so it became harder to write so I started this story.) 3 bounce ideas off your friends it really help to have two or three other people inputting on your story, especially when they are in your story and want good/bad things to happen to them. 4 don't look at writing as work if you do then you are more likely to avoid it and not do a good job  
  
Thanks to other people who reviewed and I couldn't think of responses to!  
  
center*****CONTEST ALERT*****center  
  
The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik). Do not worry the other characters in the show will be coming in around December (in the story not of the real year). And the contest is open until I get more than one entry.  
  
Chapters come out on Saturdays so review and check back in a week.  
  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	15. The End of School

Nope, no ownership. In addition, I have to credit Ylrack/ Carly with Carly and Bakura's conversation at the end of this chapter.  
  
Sorry about not updating last week. I blame writers block and having a boyfriend.  
  
**************************************************************************** * **************************************************************************** *  
  
After class, the group was walking down the hall to their next class.  
  
"What was so funny in class, Bakura? Ryou asked.  
  
"What Yami had written on his paper. It said mffmfm..." Yami then grabbed Bakura's mouth to prevent him from saying anything more.  
  
"If you say any more, tomb robber, I will personally rip you to shreds and send your remains to the Shadow Realm." Yami's voice was dangerously low and sinister.  
  
"Of course my Pharaoh," Bakura mock bowed.  
  
"Bye guys," Alyssa called to Carly, Hannah, Bakura and Yugi, pulling Yami and Ryou ahead to Language arts.  
  
"So what was so funny last period?" Carly asked.  
  
"I really shouldn't say, there are innocent ears around," Bakura pointedly looked at Yugi.  
  
"Hey I am seventeen you know!" Yugi protested.  
  
"OK, OK. The paper Yami wrote said 'Yami loves Alyssa' n several places. Also written/ drawn on there was a bunch of Egyptian cupids surrounded by hearts that said 'I love Alyssa.' Not to mention Alyssa drawn as the goddesses of sex and reproduction," Bakura explained. "It's funnier if you had read it. Don't tell Yami I told you though. He'll kill me."  
  
/Cannot wait to tell Alyssa/ Carly thought evilly. /The look on her face will be priceless!/  
  
Then the rest of the group caught up to Alyssa, Yami, and Ryou. Alyssa's plan had worked, Bakura had told Carly who would, in turn, tell Alyssa. Everyone arrived in class and snagged the back seats in the room.  
  
"Hello, I'm Mrs. Welch," the tall, pretty woman in her late twenties announced. "For the start of the year I want you all to write a letter to the incoming freshman. At the end of the year you will be able to see how much your writing skills have improved."  
  
"This assignment stinks," Alyssa whispered to Carly.  
  
"I know. Want to hear what Yami wrote?" Carly whispered back.  
  
Alyssa nodded her head in sort of a 'duh' expression. Carly explained to Alyssa what Yami had written/drawn.  
  
"He drew what?!" Alyssa screamed, jumping up.  
  
"Alyssa sit down," Mrs. Welch scolded.  
  
Alyssa flushed from embarrassment and sat back down. "Sweet but nasty too," Alyssa muttered under her breath.  
  
/Bakura is so dead/ Yami thought, angrily. Then he caught the look Alyssa was giving him. / Apparently, I am too./  
  
"Now we will read our letters aloud," Mrs. Welch announced.  
  
/You have to be kidding me/ thought Yugi.  
  
"How about Yugi first?" Mrs. Welch commanded.  
  
Yugi sighed and froze with fear. /I hate speaking in front of people! Why me/ he thought as he started to shakily walk to the front.  
  
~Don't be so worried, Yugi~ Yami said though their link, upon seeing Yugi shaking like a leaf.  
  
~But there's people...and they're staring at me~  
  
~There's a difference between staring and looking. The kids are just looking at you because you are supposed to be reading your paper~  
  
~But what if it is bad? I mean we just started this school and we're supposed to write to new comers? We are newcomers!~ Yugi was getting hysterical now.  
  
~Yugi I am sure that your paper is great, just start reading it already~ With that Yami slammed the link shut.  
  
To everyone else it looked like Yugi had just passed out on his feet not just a trance with Yami. Although Carly, Hannah, Alyssa, Bakura, and Ryou knew better Mrs. Welch grew concerned. Yugi snapped out of it and opened his mouth to read his paper but it was too late.  
  
"Are you OK?" Mrs. Welch asked, walking to the front of the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, very confused.  
  
"Poor kid, passes out on his feet and doesn't even remember it! Here is a pass to the clinic. Jason escort him there," Mrs. Welch ordered.  
  
"No really, I am OK," Yugi responded.  
  
Eventually Mrs. Welch won over Yugi and Jason guided him to the clinic. Thankfully, Mrs. Welch had not noticed Yami's trance or he would be forced to the clinic too.  
  
At the clinic, the scary looking nurse looked at Yugi. "You aren't sick," she stated flatly.  
  
"I know that, but my teacher just forced me to come here," Yugi returned.  
  
"Go back to class you are wasting me time," the nurse ordered aloud. "Stupid fool of a kid, coming here when he's not sick. Wastes me time," she muttered to herself.  
  
By the time Yugi meandered into the room, the bell for lunch had rung.  
  
As the seven teens walked and talked to lunch, many girls were giving Alyssa, Hannah, and Carly death glared for casually talking and flirting with the hottest and cutest guys they had ever seen. Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami were also receiving death glared for even going near to Hannah, Carly, and Alyssa, let alone talking to them, and in Bakura's case, holding hands.  
  
"You pimps better sit with some guys if you plan on not having only female companionship for a whole year," Hannah said.  
  
"True," Yugi muttered as he and the other guys shuffled over to where some boys from their earlier classes were sitting.  
  
"Hi," they foreign exchange students greeted in unison.  
  
"Yo," the guys returned.  
  
As the foreign exchange students sat down and uncomfortable silence settled over the table.  
  
"So... Do you guys play any instruments?" Frazier AKA Batman asked, unable to take the silence.  
  
"Electric guitar," Ryou shyly answered.  
  
"Violin and harp," Bakura replied.  
  
/That was unexpected/ Yugi thought about Bakura and Ryou's instrument choices.  
  
"I play drums too," Bakura hastily added.  
  
/That's more like I thought it would be/ Yami thought.  
  
"French horn," Yugi added.  
  
"Acoustic guitar, bassoon, and harp," Yami said.  
  
"That's cool," Graig muttered. "We have two bands: Citizens on Patrol or COP and the Ross Squad. All of us sing to play and instrument."  
  
Having found a common interest, the guys were able to fill the lunch period with chatter.  
  
As soon as Alyssa, Hannah, and Carly sat down the interrogation began.  
  
"Who's the hotties you're with?" Taryn asked.  
  
"Yugi," Hannah said with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Not to mention Yami, Ryou, and..."  
  
Alyssa was cut off by Carly. "Bakura, with the short silverish white hair is my boyfriend so stay away from him."  
  
"Are any of them single?" Caity inquired. "Yes Carly I figured out Bakura is taken."  
  
"Well Yugi asked me to the movies this weekend," Hannah slightly giggled. "He's the shortest one."  
  
"I've fallen for Yami," Alyssa quietly answered, wishing that her love life could be as easy as Hannah's was. "But I don't think he likes me back," she added frowning. "Although I'm pretty sure Ryou, with the long white hair, is single.."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Hannah exclaimed.  
  
"You can't see Yami is head over heels for you?" Carly added.  
  
"I've only met him once and I can tell he does like you," Jackie finished.  
  
"Sure whatever," Alyssa mumbled inaudibly.  
  
Bakura suddenly appeared next to the table. "Let's go for a walk Carly."  
  
As Carly stood up to go Taryn called, "Woaw you know what he wants."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Taryn," Jackie laughed back. "Besides I like Ryou, though he's probably too shy to make a move."  
  
"Bakura where are you taking me?" Carly asked, once she and Bakura were out of earshot of the others.  
  
"To one of the make-out spots, Alyssa took me to all of them."  
  
"SHE WHAT?" Carly's mind was twisting Bakura's words into a totally different meaning.  
  
"I mean she showed me everything." Again, Bakura chose the wrong words.  
  
"She SHOWED you EVERYTHING?!" Carly was freaking out because she thought her best friend was cheating with her boyfriend.  
  
"No I mean she showed us all," Bakura explained. Then he mentally kicked himself when the alternate meaning of his words hit him.  
  
"SHE SHOWED ALL OF YOU EVERYTHNG?!?!!?!??!!?" Carly screamed.  
  
Bakura fully explained. "At orientation Alyssa pointed out the spots that were least watched, on grounds that we would need them. Pointed out not made out, OK? I tried to strangle her which led to my hair being hacked off. That's the full story and you can ask anyone of us to verify it."  
  
Seeing Bakura's logic and truthfulness, Carly calmed down. "OK, I believe you. What a relief. How about starting what we came here for?"  
  
After Bakura and Carly finished with their 'activities', they rejoined the group. Currently the group was debating cats' or dogs' superiority.  
  
"You guys sure do talk about some weird things," Bakura whispered to Carly.  
  
She nodded in agreement, as the bell rang for the next class.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** * ****  
  
Don't know when I will update next cuz we're moving and my computer probably won't be up on Saturday sorry  
  
center*****CONTEST ALERT*****center  
  
The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik). Do not worry the other characters in the show will be coming in around December (in the story not of the real year). And the contest is open to anyone with an e-mail address and u can enter how ever many times you want.  
  
Chapters come out on Saturdays so review and check back in a week.  
  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	16. The Quesiton

Sorry about not updating last week. I blame writer's block.  
  
**************************************************************************** * **************************************************************************** *  
  
"That day was great," Yugi announced on the walk home.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe we snagged the back seats on the bus. They seemed awful popular," Ryou pondered.  
  
"Not that it had anything to do with Yami and Bakura's brief tour of the Shadow Realm for the bus driver and kids...," Carly added.  
  
"Hey it was just a tour," Bakura defended.  
  
"I thought we were going to be kicked off until Bakura erased Mrs. Susan's memory," Alyssa put in her 2 cents.  
  
"But it worked, the kids all crowded to the front of the bus," Yami noted.  
  
"True," they all agreed.  
  
"It took all of Yugi and Ryou's sweet-talking to convince the kids not to tell the bus driver."  
  
At home, everyone was chiseling away at his or her homework.  
  
An hour later, Yugi threw down his pen in the silence. "I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"I know it's a lot of homework, but we have to do it," Alyssa consoled.  
  
"No, it is not that! It is you and Yami! You guys are so in love, but both of you are too thick to realize that the other likes you. It is sooooooo stupid! Just date already before the rest of us kill you both!" Yugi ranted. That being said, Yugi sat back and calmly did his homework as if nothing had happened. Everyone except Yami and Alyssa nodded in agreement of Yugi's speech. Alyssa and Yami were blushing and looking at each other as if they had just grown three heads.  
  
"Um... I-I h-haven't visited C-Carly in an h-hour, bye," Alyssa stammered, as she fake glanced at her watch and ran out the door.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami screamed at Yugi. "Why did you say that, I know she doesn't like me." Yami collapsed into his hands. "Why me?" he murmured.  
  
"Maybe now you have the courage to ask her out?" Ryou mused.  
  
"Carly," Alyssa yelled when she entered her friend's house, now sobbing. Carly came running, obviously something was wrong because Alyssa never yelled her name. She usually surprised Carly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Carly asked, leading Alyssa to a couch to sit.  
  
"Y-Y-Yugi. H-he t-told *sob* Y-Yami I l-like him," Alyssa hiccuped.  
  
Giving Alyssa a reassuring hug Carly whispered," It's going to be fine, he likes you too."  
  
"N-no he does n-not."  
  
"Yes he does, you're acting just like me when I thought Bakura didn't like me."  
  
"Have it your way, but now Yami's not going to look me in the eye, knowing what he knows." Alyssa started sobbing harder now.  
  
"But it can only get better from here, right?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Alyssa put on a fake smile but Carly saw right through it.  
  
"Come on Alyssa let's clean you up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When Alyssa had finished showering, when Carly had refreshed Alyssa's make- up, and when Carly had re-done Alyssa's hair Carly asked her question. "So what were you guys ding that Yugi suddenly declared you're undying love for Yami?"  
  
"We were just doing our homework and Yugi threw down his pen...," Alyssa started.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me about homework, bye." Carly pushes Alyssa out the door.  
  
Needless to say, there was an awkward silence when Alyssa returned home.  
  
The week passed in a flash and soon it was seventh period on Friday.  
  
"Hi, class. For those who weren't on yearbook staff last year, I'm Mrs. Murray," the teacher said.  
  
"We finally meet her," Yugi muttered quietly.  
  
Chuckles were heard under Mrs. Murray's speech.  
  
"This year Missy told me that we will be making our own spreads so be prepared because we are starting today!" Mrs. Murray continued, "I was supposed to tell you Monday but I had other business to attend to...there is a home coming dance next week. I think that is all there is to it. Any questions?"  
  
"When exactly is the dance?" A random person called out.  
  
"Right. Right. Right. Friday from 7-10pm. Good question, any more?... All right start working on those spreads!" Mrs. Murray replied.  
  
On the way to the bus, Nick came up to the group and approached Alyssa.  
  
"Hey Alyssa," he greeted. "How 'bout going to the dance with me, babe?"  
  
Alyssa starred at him, dumbfounded. How could anyone be so thick as to ask out someone they had cheated on? The guys (Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura) started to step up to Nick to get him out of Alyssa's way, but she beat them to it.  
  
*SLAP* Alyssa's hand connected with Nick's cheek with massive force. "You stupid craphead! You expect me too still respect you let alone like you after cheating on me?! You have less brains than I initially thought!" With that, Alyssa walked away to her bus.  
  
"What was that for?" Nick asked the remainder of the group while rubbing his sore cheek. Everyone just rolled his or her eyes at how slow Nick was and walked away.  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in him," Alyssa muttered as Yami squeezed in next to her on the bus.  
  
"You'll live. He won't though if he bugs you again..." Yami muttered.  
  
Over the next couple of days the silences in the group became increasingly uncomfortable. Every time conversation stopped eyes darted form Yami to Alyssa wondering when something would give. Whenever the guys caught Yami's eye a silent question burned in their eyes. 'Is today the day? Are you asking Alyssa to the dance?' Every time Yami would silently shake his head 'no' and mutter something incomprehensible.  
  
Alyssa on the other hand was close to strangling somebody or having an emotional breakdown or possibly both if Yami did not ask her soon. More than a couple of times she had visited Carly for pep talk and reassurances.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity to the group of friends, what came to be known as 'the big day' happened. The guys had spent all of Sunday talking Yami up and Yami had spent all of Sunday night summoning all of his courage /I will ask Alyssa Monday morning on the bus to the dance. That way if she says 'yes' in her sleep induced stupor I can hold her to her word. And if she says 'no', a highly likely possibility, Alyssa will fall back asleep and not see me cry./  
  
Monday morning everyone slumped into their assigned seats.  
  
Yami cleared his throat. "Umm... A-Alyssa, w-will y-you..."  
  
Alyssa snapped out of her sleepiness and paid rapt attention to what Yami might be asking her. /Then again, it could be like my crush in sixth grade. 'Will you let me borrow your scissors,' he had said. Evil craphead./  
  
"Letmetakeyoutothedance?" Yami finished in a rush, blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Alyssa quickly opened her mouth to shout yes when a depressing thought occurred to her. /He probably wants to go only as friends./ She started to frown.  
  
As if reading her sad thoughts Yami gently took her hand in his own. "As more than friends."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** * ****  
  
center*****CONTEST ALERT*****center  
  
The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik). Do not worry the other characters in the show will be coming in around December (in the story not of the real year). And the contest is open to anyone with an e-mail address and u can enter however many times you want.  
  
Chapters come out on Saturdays so review and check back in a week.  
  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update  
  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	17. The Dance

*****CONTEST ALERT*****

The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik). Do not worry the other characters in the show will be coming in around December (in the story not of the real year). And the contest is open to anyone with an e-mail address and u can enter however many times you want.

  
***************************************************************************** *****************************************************************************

During lunch that day the girls and guys were independently discussing the morning's events.

"So he FINALLY asked you?" Hannah was elated for Alyssa. Yugi had already asked Hannah to the dance.

"Yep." Alyssa smiled in remembrance.

"How could you not have heard her from school? She screamed so loud that I am surprised she did not blow Yami's eardrums. Then she squeezed Yami so hard in a hug he has a couple of ribs that are undoubtedly poking his lungs," Carly elaborated.

"Hehe, I guess so………" Alyssa then changed the subject.

At the guys table the very same topic was being discussed. 

"So what'd she say?" Frazier asked Yami. No one had to ask who 'she' was.

"She said yes," Yami replied simply.

"She didn't just say yes. She almost squeezed Yami to death," Bakura corrected.

"What can I say, I guess I'm just too attractive." Yami sent the table into peals of laughter.

Over the next week the threats to Nick's soul and life lessened considerably due to Yami's occupation with Alyssa. All though the poor teenager Alyssa and Yami were getting a quote from for yearbook got quite a scare when Yami started ranting about shredding Nick's soul in the Shadow Realm. Alyssa had made a mental note to have Ryou erase the kid's memory which the tomb robber's reincarnation later honored.

Thankfully, the school gave the students the dance day off. At least Alyssa was very thankful for the day off. Earlier she had kicked the guys out of the house so she could 'peacefully' decide what to wear with Carly's help. The process was anything but peaceful though.

Clothes were strewn all over the room as Carly and Alyssa looked through Alyssa's closet for the perfect outfit. Carly had found her out fit already. It was a purple and red tye dye halter-top and a tight pair of stretch jeans with cat whiskers. To complete the look Carly had a blue and tan beach bum hat and a silver belly chain with little hearts on the one inch of stomach that showed.

"Just pick something already!" Carly exclaimed after an hour and a half of looking and endless outfits.

While Carly chose the conservative beach bum look Alyssa, when she finally decided on a n outfit, chose the sexy clubber look. Her cut off mini skirt fit her like a second skin. The super low-rise skirt stopped right where her butt ended and not a centimeter farther. Alyssa's jet-black tube top left a full nine inches of flat, tan stomach show as well a large amount of cleavage. Alyssa adorned a silver belt that had star holes cut into it. Her hair was in a ponytail with ringlets framing her face.

"How do I look," Alyssa asked Carly.

"Like you're ready to have Yami pull you into a closet and hump you," Carly said with mock seriousness. Seeing the death scowl on Alyssa's face, she kept talking. "Just kidding, geez no need to kill me. You look great. All though Yami will need a cold shower when he sees you."

At 5:30, while the girls were putting on each other's make-up, the guys arrived home. Exactly when the females were done with their make-up, the males walked into the room. While Yugi and Ryou kept walking normally, Yami and Bakura practically fainted on their feet.

/I'm glad dresses weren't required for this dance/ Yami thought.

"Ready to go ladies?" Bakura asked, extending his arm to Carly. Yami was grateful that Bakura had said something because Yami's own mind was wiped blank by the sight of so much skin on Alyssa.

"Bakura, it's only 5:35 we can't leave yet. Besides I still need to shower," Yami 'chided' him.

Yami quickly turned the water on the coldest it would go. He jumped in. All though his skin crawled at the ice like water, Yami was thankful for the relief the freezing water was bringing him. Unfortunately, the ex-Pharaoh was having the hardest time getting the mental picture of the barely clad Alyssa out of his thoughts.

"I told you so," Carly whispered to Alyssa. 

"Oh shut up," Alyssa whispered back, rolling her eyes.

Finally every one was ready and they all crammed into Carly's convertible. (top up, as to preserve the girls' hair.)

"Yami your hip and shoulder are hitting me!"

"So, you know you like it"

"True………but you have bones, ya know."

Yami shifted so his arm was up on the back of the seat. "Better, Alyssa?"

"Much."

"Well, the gym defiantly looks different than usual," Yugi noted. Stars were hung from the ceiling and stuck on the walls. Navy blue wrapping paper stuff, cut into strings were hung here and there. The lights in the gym had been dimmed enough to give the room a romantic mood, but not enough to obscure one's vision.

"Let the dancing begin!" the DJ announced while he started the first song of the night, Get Busy but Sean Paul.

"I LOVE this song!" Carly shouted over the music. Immediately she, Alyssa, Hannah, and a bunch of their friends started booty dancing.

"Bakura's the pimp!" Jackie yelled, pulling Bakura into the circle of booty dancing girls.

"No he's not!" Carly returned, pulling Bakura right back out of the circle.

"Fine, Frazier is then," Jackie called, pulling Frazier into the circle. All the while the music blasted out at levels way too loud to be healthy for one's eardrums. The foreign exchange students stood to the side , not knowing what to do with themselves while the women shook their butts around.

When get busy ended Alyssa walked over to Yami. "Next danceable song I'm teaching you how to freak dance or at least booty," she told him, smiling at the thought. Then Alyssa turned to jam to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne with Renee and Caity with their own special dance they had made up during eighth grade. About three minutes later Sk8er Boi ended and the DJ decided to put on the first slow song of the night- If You're Not the One by Daniel Benningfield.

Alyssa felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around on her heel into Yami's waiting arms. "May I have this dance?" he asked, although they both knew that the answer was yes. Alyssa wound her arms around Yami's neck and he cupped his hands on Alyssa's lower back, pulling her close.

iIf you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at alli

Alyssa smiled when the lyrics of the song sank into her consciousness. All though she had only known Yami for a month or two, Alyssa felt as if she had known him forever. 

iI never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life withi

As if the one thing she had been unconsciously searching for her whole life had showed up, a weight Alyssa had never noticed before had been lifted off her shoulders.

iI don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?i

Yami was caught off guard by how much the song actually portrayed his feelings, thoughts, and dreams. It truly startled him how one song captured all of his emotions.

iI don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that Ii

As the song ended Alyssa looked up and Yami looked down, both smiling continently at each other. Slowly their faces and lips moved closer and closer until………

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****

I GIVE UP ON FANFICTION.NET'S HTML! Please could someone tell me how their's works cuz I can't seem to get it to work thanks a bunch!

  
Chapters come out on Saturdays so review and check back in a week. 

  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update

  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	18. The Kiss

*****CONTEST ALERT*****

The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik). Do not worry the other characters in the show will be coming in around December (in the story not of the real year). And the contest is open to anyone with an e-mail address and u can enter however many times you want. (August 1st is the last day I will take submissions.)

Sorry I was late:( I hate writer's block.

  
***************************************************************************** *****************************************************************************

Until their lips met. Alyssa couldn't help but shiver at the sparks that flew though her veins when Yami's lips first met hers. Yami could not help but smile against Alyssa's lips as he felt her slightly shiver in his arms. His hands were on the back of her head and the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. After a few moments of intense pleasure, Yami brushed his tongue against Alyssa's lips, asking, pleading, begging for entrance. She instantly agreed, opening her mouth wide. As Yami explored every crevice of her mouth, Alyssa felt herself melt into the kiss. Soon she started to respond and it was a battle for each other's tonsils for a while. All too soon for Alyssa and Yami's liking, air became a necessity and they were forced to break apart.

"Wow," Alyssa breathed, not wanting to ruin the moment. Her and Yami smiled quite silly-like at each other. Suddenly they became aware of another presence beside them. They turned to find Carly tapping her foot and fake checking her watch. 

"About time. Anyway the reason I came over here is to ask you, Alyssa, or I guess Yami if he has one, but I hope not……… Oh yeah do you have a tampon?" Carly said in a rush.

"Of course," Alyssa replied, temporarily leaving Yami to dig in her purse for Carly's desired item. When Carly left for the bathroom Alyssa went to Yami and perked up when she heard the next song coming on.

"Finally I can teach you to dance!" Alyssa exclaimed and pulled Yami to the dancing area. "Stand with your legs a little apart……… a little farther……… good. Now, let me position myself in front of you. Now put your hands on my hips." Yami promptly put his hands on her side, level with Alyssa's belly button. "No, no, silly, lower, about where my skirt covers." Yami nervously lowered his hands to level with Alyssa's butt, trying not to let it affect him, but failing miserably. "Now let's see if you're a natural and can get the rhythm yourself or if I have to teach you every step."

Then Alyssa released herself into the song and let it control her, swiveling her hips practically against Yami's. He responded by experimentally swinging his own pair around. He smiled. /I like this./ Soon he and Alyssa were fluently dancing quite near to each other. Feeling the beat, adjusting to it every time it shifted, and matching each other's body movements occupied their minds. Too soon, it seemed the song ended and Alyssa caught the most peculiar sight in the corner of her eye from where she and Yami were standing by the snack table. /Glad Yami's at the wrong table to see this,/ Alyssa thought, smirking.

"What is it?" Yami asked, seeing Alyssa's face.

"Well actually two things. One that might disturb you and one that you'll be shocked to see."

"So are you going to tell me?" he pleaded.

"I don't know………" Alyssa 'pondered.'

"Please," Yami was groveling on his knees from curiosity now.

"Fine," Alyssa said brightly pointing to Davis and Michael who were dancing last time Alyssa had seen, but now were liplocked with their arms around each other. "Always knew that would happen," she muttered under her breath. Then raising her voice when she figured Yami was done catching flies with his mouth she said, "That was the one that would disturb you. If you would direct your attention to that corner, over there, you will get your shocker. "Yami was indeed so shocked that he had to grip the table to remain standing. For in the corner Yami's little, 'innocent' Yugi was vividly kissing Hannah. Mouth open, tongues dueling, you name it, it was happening. Yugi's hands were also caressing some rather 'questionable' areas on Hannah, while her hands were rather firmly attached to his backside.

/Here comes trouble/ Yami thought, having seen Mrs. Spears, their strictest teacher notice Yugi and Hannah and move to separate them. Alyssa quickly pulled out her camera to take some blackmail pictures of Hannah and Yugi.

Suddenly Justin was dragged over by an overdressed, preppy looking female. At least they figured it was a female under the enormous amount of make-up and glitter donning 'her.'

"Hi! It's sooooooo nice to meet you! I'm Jewel!" the girl dragging Justin announced in her screechy voice that made Alyssa want to cover her ears or vomit or both. While Jewel continued to drone/screech about her life and brag how Justin had already been forced to buy her four necklaces in the last month. After listening to Jewel's mindless chatter for entirely too long (although it had been less than five minutes) Alyssa and Yami excused themselves with as much mock-politeness as possible.

"Glad were finally away from her," Yami sighed in relief as Alyssa nodded her head. Neither needed 'her' to be clarified.

At ten o' clock sharp the lights went up and the DJ announced the dance was over. Alyssa shouted there was going to be an after party type thing at her house the next day for all her friends just as they slipped out the doors.

On the way home Alyssa fell asleep, worn out form dancing, against Yami who carried her to her bed before disappearing into the Puzzle.

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****

I GIVE UP ON FANFICTION.NET'S HTML! Please could someone tell me how theirs works cuz I cannot seem to get it to work thanks a bunch!

  
Chapters come out on Saturdays so review and check back in a week. 

  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update

  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	19. The Party

*****CONTEST ALERT*****

The contest is I want someone to draw me (Alyssa) anime style (use the description that is in the story) or a scene from the story (preferably w/ me in it). The prize, for the winner, is that you get to be in my story (yeah for you all that want to be in the story). I really want a picture as my drawing skills are really sad so that is why you also get to pick your role (good or evil) and if you want to be dating (or married) to someone (even Marik/Malik). Do not worry the other characters in the show will be coming in around December (in the story not of the real year). And the contest is open to anyone with an e-mail address and u can enter however many times you want. (August 1st is the last day I will take submissions.)

Sorry I was late:( I still hate/have writer's block, but now u get a longer chapter.

Big, HUGE thanks to Carly, Hannah, and Jackie for helping me make up dares for this chapter.

  
***************************************************************************** *****************************************************************************

Saturday morning the Palmiotti household was frantic trying to get ready for the party. "So you're sure your parents will be OK with the party?" Yugi asked.

"When they're on a cruise, they don't need to know every little detail of what happens here at the house. What they don't know can't hurt them," Alyssa answered sweetly although her temper was wearing thin.

"'Little details'," Ryou quoted sarcastically.

"Alyssa already invited people, so there's no turning back now, so shut up already!" Yami had had enough of everyone questioning whether or not to have the party.

"Yes, ma'am!" Bakura mock saluted to Yami. 

Yami just rolled his eyes as everyone went back to work.

Around four hours later they were ready, the food was out, the pizza ordered and the decorations were up. The teens, well teens and 5,000 year old Egyptians, collapsed on the couches.

"¿So how many people are coming?"

"About twenty or thirty, starting with Carly who's about to ring the doorbell." True to Alyssa's prediction, Carly rang the doorbell a few seconds later.

/She almost seems physic. Maybe she should own the Mill……… Oh never mind there's no need to follow that train of thought again………/

Over the next hour people filled up the house.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Frazier shouted over the music.

After the unanimous shout of yes, Alyssa turned the music off so people would be able to hear each other while playing. The twenty-nine people gathered in the family room, five to a couch, two to a chair, leaving ten people to lounge on the carpet. 

"Frazier you suggested it so you get to start Truth or Dare."

"OK Justin," Frazier started, as he looked around with a predatory gaze to decide on the first victim of the evening. "How about you, Justin? Truth or Dare?" Justin answered Truth. "Um………How do you stand Jewel's mindless chatter?" Finally, everyone would know the question that burned in their minds every time they saw Jewel and Justin together.

"She talks?" Justin responded. "All I do is stare at her rack." That wasn't what everyone was expecting.

/OK………/-the collective thought.

Now it was Justin's turn to Truth or Dare someone. "Jessica, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"If the person you like is in this room, and I know he is, you have to give him a hickey.

Instantaneously, Jessica turned scarlet and muttered something no one could make out.

"Come on do it!"

"Don't be scared."

"Go Jess!"

"Fine!" Jessica stomped over to Frazier and promptly nipped his neck and sucked it. He moaned a few times then came to his senses.

"It's me?" he asked stupidly when Jessica finished.

Nodding and rolling her eyes Jessica glumly trudged back to her seat. "So Ryou, Truth or Dare?" Jessica asked as if nothing had happened, although she was still thoroughly red.

"Um………Truth?"

"Aww come on I've got the greatest dare!"

"OK fine, dare," Ryou agreed. Unfortunately, not being assertive at a time like this can be horrible for your health and pride.

Jessica grinned devilishly. "Lick Alyssa from her collarbone up to her ear." Immediately Yami, Alyssa and Jackie protested.

"Eww, I don't want him to like me!"

"Have him lick someone besides my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, have him lick me instead," Jackie finished.

Soon the deed was done to the disgust of Yami, Jackie, Ryou and especially Alyssa.

"Eww, I'm going to wash myself, no offense Ryou." Alyssa whisked out of the room.

"None taken. I'm going to get a glass of water," Ryou said as he also left.

Once he and Alyssa had returned, Ryou restarted the game. "Yugi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Yugi said confidently, surprising everyone. Everyone had expected Yugi to be a Truth kind of person. "What? I am the King of Games." he said at the looks everyone was giving him.

"OK, then, how about you model Alyssa's knickers- only her knickers," Ryou crackled, way out of character. (He is British right?)

~You've been hanging out with me too long, Ryou~ Bakura told him through their link.

Ryou chuckled as Yugi's jaw dropped. /This is too humiliating/

While Yugi was changing, Alyssa whispered to Hannah. "Don't worry I'll take pictures for you."

Hannah blushed and fake punched Alyssa on the arm, grinning like a maniac in the anticipation of seeing Yugi.

Alyssa turned to Yami on her other side. "I haven't done laundry in a while, which means there's only one set of underwear left," she whispered quietly, giggling.

"And what would that be?" Yami questioned curiously. 

Before Alyssa could answer, Yugi strode in the room. 

Hannah looked suspiciously at Yugi. "I don't recall Alyssa owning any boxers covered in Dark Magicians."

Yugi frowned, then blushed, then finally pulled down the boxers. Unfortunately for Yugi, the only set of underwear left in Alyssa's dresser was her sexy leopard set. It consisted of a revealing bra, if you were a girl, and a tiny leopard print thong, that revealed much more than Yugi would have liked.

/Apparently not everything on Yugi is small./ Hannah thought while Yugi turned to change, revealing his butt for all the laughing teens to see. Alyssa was gleefully snapping pictures the whole time.

After he changed, Yugi took his turn, still blushing and stuttering. "S-so Alyssa, T-truth or D-dare?"

"Er………Um………Dare."

~Yami help! I can't think of a good dare~

To most everyone else in the room it looked like Yugi was deep in thought about Alyssa's dare, but due to the identical expression on Yami's face, Alyssa knew Yugi was asking Yami for a dare. /Oh no!/ she mentally groaned.

~Now why should I help you with this~ Yami thought back, smirking mentally.

~Just think, you, I mean I, can make Alyssa do what ever we want!~

With a sly glance in Alyssa's direction Yami talk Yugi his idea.

"Alyssa," Yugi said. "For your dare you have to give Yami a lap dance."

Alyssa hit Yami on the arm. "You idiot! Evil! Making me do that to you!"

"Um………Er………Alyssa, Yugi dared you not Yami," Chris reminded her.

Alyssa blushed at how weird her our burst must have seemed to most of the people there. "Er, right. Yugi is evil," she muttered sending dark glances in both Yugi and Yami's direction. What's my alternative?"

"To do it in the set of underwear I just wore!" Yugi replied.

"Never mind then," Alyssa muttered as she moved over to Yami. "You'll pay for this," she hissed through her teeth.

After her dance, Alyssa sat back down , scowling at Yugi, then Yami, and then back to Yugi. /I hate them……… Now for my revenge on Yami/

"Yami, Truth or Dare?" Alyssa said sweetly.

Yami was scared at the look in Alyssa's eyes but was King of Games so he had to accept her challenge. "Dare."

"Everyone need to spit in a cup, one of the guys shaves his armpit in the concoction, we put some ketchup and mustard in it, and then Yami drinks it." Alyssa smiled evilly at Yami.

Yami's jaw dropped, that just wasn't fair because it was too gross. However, it was too late because Alyssa was already going around with a cup. Finally, the nasty goo was ready and placed in Yami's hand. Just looking down at the lugis, black hair, and red and yellow swirls was enough to make Yami's stomach churn and want to spew. Yami took one sip, swallowed it, turned green, scrunched his eyes and nose up at the horrid taste, and then ran to the bathroom. Moments later the sounds of barfing drifted out to the assembled crowd. 

"Alyssa, that was too mean, especially to your boyfriend," Carly disciplined.

"It's revenge."

"For what?"

Looking around the room, noting the amount of people there Alyssa replied, "Too many people here. I'll remind you later why it's revenge."

Yami came out after several teeth brushings and glasses of juice and sat down next to Alyssa half-heartedly muttering, "I hate you."

"Bakura Truth or Dare?" Yami asked, still slightly green.

"Dare," he answered confidently.

"Being as I just had to drink spit, you have to lick the cat."

Bakura made a disgusted face at the prospect, but none the less called Shadow over. Slowly she meandered over, as laughing by prolonging Bakura's dread, as if mocking him. As soon as Bakura licked her, whom Shadow most definitely did not enjoy, she started hissing at him and scratched his nose, deeply.

"OW!" Bakura cried, clutching his nose. /Can't even heal it with all these mortals around/ he thought grumpily. 

Slowly the game died and around 5 am Alyssa decided it was time to go to sleep.

"All right, everyone, look at me!" she shouted. After a few minutes, silence reigned. "OK, I'm going to sleep now, and since this is my house, so is everyone here. No risky business between boys and girls, or boys and boys," she corrected herself, glancing over at Michael and Davis.

Alyssa and Carly grabbed all the blankets and threw them into the mob of people. Teens fell on the ground all over the place with two or three to a blanket. Alyssa and Yami managed to snag a couch to themselves. Being as it was one of the skinny couches, they were 'forced' to face each other with Yami's arms around Alyssa's lower back and Alyssa likewise embracing Yami. All in all, they were very content being close to each other.

"This is nice," Alyssa murmured into Yami's bare chest.

"Mmhmm," Yami agreed, with his cheek gently nuzzled in her hair. Together they fell asleep, only to meet again in dreamland.

The next morning it seemed as if everyone woke up at once.

Yami moaned like an animal in his half-asleep state. Alyssa wondered why for a moment until she was awake enough to realize where her hands were. Blushing, she jerked her hands away from his crotch.

"Oops sorry," Alyssa muttered.

"No, it's OK, I really didn't mind."

"Eww Yami!" she exclaimed and punched him on the arm, only to realize where his hands were. "Yami, remove your hands from my butt before I kill you."

Now it was Yami's turn to blush and mutter apologies.

Carly and Bakura had had a space on the floor. When they were falling asleep, they were mearly spooning, but upon feeling a pleasantly warm weight on him, Bakura snapped his eyes open, only to reveal Carly doing the exact same thing. Some time during the night, Carly had rolled on top on Bakura, her face down and him face up, and stayed like that during the night.

Several people found themselves in similar positions as Yami and Alyssa or Carly and Bakura. One would have to wonder what the teens' dreams were like the previous night. 

After everyone had said their good-byes and gone home, those living in the house collapsed where they stood.

"Man, now we have to clean up this mess," Bakura groaned.

"Relax, we have three days to do so," Ryou piped up in his adorable British accent.

"Alyssa, do you mind if I check my e-mail? It's been ages since I've last done so," Yugi asked politely.

"No problem, just don't look at any X-rated sites," Alyssa joked, knowing Yugi would be the last person to do such a thing.

"Har. Har," Yugi said as he logged on.

A couple of minutes later Yugi exclaimed, "Hey guys we got one from Joey!"

"Read it out loud, I'm too lazy to go over there and read it."

"Sure Yami." Yugi cleared his throat. "'Hey Yuug, it's Joey. We all miss you. All being Gramps, me, Tea, Tristin, Serenity, Mai, Mokuba, and even moneybags, although he won't admit it. Hard to believe only one month has passed huh?'

'Over here English classes are going great. All of us have it down pat. Except for some slang but maybe we will pick up on that in Florida?'

'Oh yeah, guess what? Gramps said he wants to visit you and Yami, oh and Ryou and Bakura too. Me, Tea, and Tristin didn't want him to go alone, so we're coming too. Because Tea won't go with our the rich snob and he won't go with out Mokuba, the Kiaba brothers are coming too. Tristin refuses to travel with out Serenity, I still can't get over them being together, grr, and Mai wants to make sure I don't look at other women, so she's coming too. Since she's coming so is her wardrobe, make-up, hair products. Ow, I was about to go on but she just hit me over the head for that last sentence. We'll be staying at a hotel for the week of Ryou, Bakura, yours, and Yami's birthdays. Gramps says that if you can stay at the hotel with us and your host too if you like him or her. Don't forget to send a reply.'

'There is a big secret that I want to tell you about but I'm not allowed and Mai is watching over my shoulder so I can't sneak it into this e-mail. Sorry but don't worry you'll find out some time in November or December.'

'Your friend, Joey.'"

"Well that must have been the top of his writing skills," Bakura joked.

"That's mean Bakura!" Yugi countered. "Besides he isn't here to defend himself."

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****

I GIVE UP ON FANFICTION.NET'S HTML! Please could someone tell me how theirs works cuz I cannot seem to get it to work thanks a bunch!

  
Chapters come out on Saturdays (sometimes) so review and check back in a week. 

  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update

  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	20. The Friends

*****CONTEST ALERT*****

The contest winner for drawing me or a scene from the story is (insert drumroll) Yami's-girl/BB-chicken/Marina Martinez (all one person) she will be appearing in the story when they go to Disney World and more after that. Congratulations! 

_Test: if this is italic it will make my life much easier if not ignore this_

  
***************************************************************************** *****************************************************************************

That Monday, Mrs. Spears brought up something interesting in class, to everyone's surprise. "People, this week we will do a short study of ancient Egypt, then compare out society to their next week." At this, the foreign students and Alyssa sat up straighter, actually interested in what the monotonous teacher had to say. Not ten minutes later all the Japanese and Egyptian students, who knew all about ancient Egypt from either personal experience or second hand accounts, were bored out of their minds. A couple of minutes later a phrase caught Yami's attention. "So after Pharaoh Khu named his son Seth…" Mrs. Spears had droned.

Yami shot up his hand. Pharaoh Khu was his father and certainly, Yami's name was not Seth. In the past as Prince and Pharaoh, Yami had gone by Yugioh. When Mrs. Spears called on him, Yami contradicted her. "Mrs. Spears, Khu's son's name was Yugioh, and Yugioh's high priest was Seth." Boy it felt weird talking about himself in third person.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Spears demanded. Yami repeated himself. "Are you questioning my facts?"

"I'm not questioning you, I'm telling you that you're wrong. Nor do I mean a disrespect in telling you that Seth was Yugioh's high priest."

"And just what do you base this on?"

"Extensive research," Yami lied. He was about to say personal experience, but caught himself on time.

Fine, if you can produce evidence of this 'Yugioh's' existence by tomorrow, I will give you extra credit." Those in the class that were awake gasped, for Mrs. Spears never, I mean never in her entire teaching career, gave extra credit.

Later that afternoon Yami and Alyssa were ransacking Yami's soul room, searching for some scrolls that told of Yami's birth.

"Idiot priests made me store practically of Egypt's long history in here," Yami muttered to Alyssa, shifting through a huge stack of scrolls. Alyssa laughed at Yami's mutterings. According to him, she was in here to help him look, but she knew that he just wanted company, for she could read no ancient Egyptian if her life depended on it. 

The next day, to the shock of many, Yami did get extra credit for the authentic and well preserved scrolls. The rest of August passed in a flash and soon it was time for the other Japanese students to arrive. Alyssa's mom had agreed to let Alyssa and the boys a week as long as they attended 2 days of school the week they were gone and didn't miss any more day the rest of the semester.

Standing around the busy airport waiting for people she was going to meet for the first time was fairly boring for Alyssa. The boys, on the other hand, were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their best friends, and thus pacing back and forth. Finally, after what seemed like ages the flight attendant announced the arrival of flight 474 on Boeing 747, the flight everyone was waiting for. 

Joey Wheeler was among the first set of people to come off for he was running very quickly. Tristan Taylor, who was trying to restrain Joey, and Mai Valentine, who was shouting after Joey to slow down, closely followed him. Tea Gardner walked out next, talking to Mokuba Kiaba. Behind them Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kiaba, who was watching Mokuba like a mother hawk, appeared, holding hands. Solomon Moto walked slowly off the plane, one of the last off. Joey immediately tackled err… hugged Yugi.

"Yug, so great to see ya again!" Joey exclaimed with a surprising Brooklyn accent.

Poor Yugi was crunched under Joey's weight and had had all of the wind knocked out of him form Joey's hug. "It's nice to see you too Joey, but I need to breath," Yugi wheezed.

"Oh right," Joey mumbled as he rolled off of Yugi.

As soon as Yugi stood up, he squealed Grandpa! And ran over to hug the older man. After that, it was chaos of hugs and handshakes between old friends. Alyssa stood off to the side, thinking it better to let them have a semi-private reunion. Her eyes narrowed when Mai purposely swished her chest against Yami's when hugging him, before she realized that Mai must do that to all men, which made her wonder how Joey stood the jealous rage he must be feeling.

"Didn't you say your host was staying with us?"

"Oh yeah Tristin, I did. She's over here," Yugi told him, pointing Alyssa out. The woman in question walked over. She smiled nervously at the group staring at her.

Mai, being the bravest, boldly stuck her hand out, a foreign American gesture to her, for Alyssa to shake. "Hello, hun, I'm Mai."

"I'm Alyssa," Alyssa said, returning the handshake. Yami had previously warned her that it was better to pretend not to know everyone unless they asked.

Rounds of introductions were made, even though Alyssa already knew everyone.

"We'll be staying at the Perry's Oceanside Resort for the week," Grandpa told everyone.

"Hey that's where we stayed when we had a week at the beach," Ryou pointed out.

Coincidentally, the boys' room was the one our heroes (and heroines) had stayed at over a month ago.

"Girls in one room, boys in the other, and I am over there," Grandpa jovially told them. He chuckled, "I don't want you kids to keep my up too late."

Soon everyone was settled in and the girls found that they got along quite nicely. They stayed up very late plotting Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura's demise, er…. combined birthday party for that Friday.

"Oh! We can go swimming and stuff!" Tea said, bouncing ideas off Serenity, Mai and Alyssa.

"Truth or dare and spin the bottle are necessary," Mai put in her 2 cents to Alyssa, who was writing down ideas, so they would not forget them in the morning.

"We have to do strip poker!" Serenity chirped. Mai, Tea and Alyssa goggled at her. "What? Just because I'm Joey's little sister doesn't mean I'm a complete innocent." They raised a brow at that, but let it go.

Around two in the morning, when the girls were giggling uncontrollably at nothing they decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Disney World!" Joey and Tristin exclaimed, exchanging a high five. 

"What would a vacation to Florida be without going to Disney World?" Solomon chuckled with merriment. 

It was the next day, shortly after Alyssa had returned from school. That day at school she had informed all of the foreign exchange students' friends of the upcoming party on Friday.

"Cool," was the general response to the party and Grandpa's Disney World announcement.

That night the girls were again up too late for there own good.

"Oh! I have the greatest idea!"

"What is it Tea?"

"Well Serenity, you know the American song _'I like Big Buts'_? Well I have it on a CD." Tea whispered the rest of her plan to the older girls. Giggling the girls changed into their shortest boxers and prepared the rest of the plan.

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****

Yes I know that was a crappy chapter but this is a product of horrible writer's block.

****

Reviewers Responses

Coolygirly: What does everyone have against Tea? She is just a normal character and I have no problem with her so she will be appearing in the story.

****

BB-Chicken: Maybe, I am still undecided.

**Yami's-Girl****: **Yeah Marik/Malik is most like the person you will get.

**ACME-Rian****: **What's a good idea to have?

****

Storm: As already stated numerous times only the contest winner will be in the story unless someone sends me a late drawing so good it's just got to be in.

**Raine Minamino****:** Thanks but I never got them and the contest is over so read above review response.

**La Bella Yu-gi-oh****: **It was August 1, sorry but it is over. Again, read above review.

**Lyssa14****: **Thanks

**The Ice Queen****: **Thanks you for telling me that. If you have not noticed I have followed your suggestion and now my new chapters are in html format.:)

**MarikzAngel****: **Sorry you got second place. I'm not sure what to reward you for that though.

****

Yami's-Girl: You really need to make up you mind on to who you want together. I think that you are going to be with Marik/Malik though. There is like zero chance I'm going to do a lemon in any of my stories. Sex before marriage is extremely wrong and therefore will not be in any of my writing material. Thanks for the Disney idea because they will go to Disney and sorry but Duke will not be appearing in the story. This is because there is already too many character to try to have a conversation with and I'm most likely going to struggle with out the extra burden of yet another character. 

**Aithril the Elf-Maiden****: **Thank you for the nice review.

**QuietOne****:** lol All of us are blond at heart. Please tell me what you think Joey's secret is I think it would be amusing if you were right. And even if you're wrong I may decide to use your idea in the story.

  
Chapters come out on Saturdays (sometimes) so review and check back in a week. 

  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update

  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	21. The Plan

**__**

***Important note! ***

All thoughts will now be in Italics

I know I said Disney world in the last chapter but then I realized that I do not know most of Disney's rides so the characters will b headed to EPCOT instead enjoy anyway!

  
***************************************************************************** *****************************************************************************

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY!" blasted out at one in the morning.

__

What the heck, was the communitive thought shared by four men, Seto, Joey, Tristin, and Yami. Besides wondering why music blasted them out of their sleep at one in the morning, they contemplated how everyone else could sleep through the racket. Groggily they meandered out into the hallway only to be greeted by four butts practically not covered in skimpy boxers, being shook about in tune with the music. Leopard print, Naughty, Angel, and Bootylicious were declared on the butts of the boxers shaking wildly in front of them. 

"This calls for revenge," whispered Seto under the music to the guys. "I'm loosing sleep."

"It's butt-slapping time," Joey decided.

"Uh, we have girlfriends ya know," Tristin pointed out. However, it was too late for they already were creeping forward. Personally, Yami did not agree with the plan but because he was The Game King, he could not refuse this challenge. That and he knew Alyssa had a fetish for leopard prints and thus knew which butt was hers. _Besides, I spend enough time staring at it to recognize it anywhere._

Sighing, he slapped Alyssa's butt as lightly as he could while seeming as if he was slapping as hard as the other guys did.

"EEEH!" The girls yelped as one. Immediately Alyssa's hand flew and caught Yami's rapidly retreating one.

__

Either she has the fastest reactions ever, or she is a physic. Likely the later, Yami mused, as Alyssa's free hand connected with his face.

"Yami!" Alyssa screamed in his face. "That was totally uncalled for!" she ranted at him, then stomped into the women's room.

As it turned out, Tristin had slapped the Bootylicious shorts, Seto the Naughty, and Joey the Angel ones. Bootylicious was Serenity, Naughty was Mai, and Angel was Tea. Naturally, these mistakes led to a scuffle between Tristin, Joey and Seto. Because Tristin had slapped Joey's little sister as well as Seto's girlfriend, he seemed o be getting the worst of it. Tristin was beating Joey for slapping Tristin's Angel. All in all, it would have been a pretty comical sight, if not for the fact three males were being pulverized by each other.

In the women's room, Yami was trying to apologize.

"Alyssa I'm so sorry," he pleaded.

Silence.

"I didn't want to."

Silence.

"The guys made me."

"Yami, you're such an idiot! I know for a fact that they didn't grad your hand and jerk it toward my butt!"

"But…"

"GET OUT!" she roared.

Yami dejectedly stalked out and into the guys' room.

"Wow we heard that through the wall." Tristin placed a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami nodded numbly, he could not stand Alyssa being mad at him. Joey, Tristin, and surprisingly Seto offered Yami their condolences before drifting off to sleep. Even Yugi, in his unconscious state, sensed Yami's dispair through their mental link and sent a wave of reassurance back. In order to finally fall back asleep Yami had to retreat to his Soul Room to clear his mind.

In the women's room Mai, Tea, and Serenity quickly got over the incident in the hall and were fast asleep while Alyssa lay awake thinking.

__

I really didn't mean for such harsh, spiteful words to spurt out of my mouth at Yami. I wasn't even thinking those things. I was thinking more of how good that felt…No; no get back on track. It was almost as if someone was controlling my mouth, but that's nonsense. Unless…Oh no! I have to apologize to Yami! Ignoring the late hour, Alyssa sprung out of bed and went into the guys' room, only to find Yami missing. _Must be in his Soul Room,_ Alyssa thought, grabbing the Millennium Puzzle off the night stand by Yugi and Yami's bed and carrying it outside. She shook it, effectively waking Yami and bringing him out.

"Yugi, you know it feels like an earthquake in there, so why did you shake the Puzzle," Yami mumbled sleepily, having not yet opened his eyes.

He was just opening his eyes when Alyssa grabbed his head and kissed him soundly on the lips. Not that he was not enjoying this greatly, but this greatly befuddled Yami. Once they parted Alyssa started sobbing into his bare chest.

"Yami, I am soooooooooooo s-sorry. I-I don't know what came over me before, y-yelling at you like that," she cried.

"Shhhhh, it's OK. I deserved every bit of it. I should not have violated you like that," Yami replied in a soothing voice, stroking Alyssa's hair.

Alyssa looking up at him with red eyes. "So we are OK then?"

"Yes, yes we are."

Alyssa smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to give Yami a quick peck on the lips before saying goodnight and entering the girls' room. It may have been quick but the message was clear: you are forgiven. Feeling significantly better, Yami also headed off to bed.

Alyssa on the other hand was still lying awake, staring at the ceiling. _Maybe Marik is still out and about. He might have controlled me earlier to get Yami and I to break up. That would crush both of us. Then he could easily win Yami's Puzzle in a duel because Yami would be too distracted to concentrate. With his loss, the fate of the world would be in danger yet again. Ahh the joys of being the Nameless Pharaoh's girlfriend. Oh well I have to get to sleep, tomorrow is EPCOT after all._

The next morning, the hour and forty-five minute drive was killing everyone. Even in their fifteen-seater van, it seemed cramped with thirteen people. 

Bakura was recounting their adventures to the other Japanese citizens. "So then we walk in Yami's Soul Room, and there they are stark naked in Yami's bed. Room is trashed; it obviously had been a wild night.

Alyssa and Yami fumed. Bakura knew it was not like that. "You know it wasn't like that!"

"My joke was _NOT _supposed to follow us this long!" Alyssa growled. Meanwhile the car laughed hysterically.

After the outrageous parking fees and cost of tickets, they entered EPCOT.

"We have to go on Men in Black first, it is the best ride anywhere," Alyssa directed.

She, Yami, Joey, Mai, and Yugi took one of the cars while Tristin, Tea, Serenity, Seto and one unfamiliar Latino girl too the opposing car. Grandpa, Bakura, Ryou, and Mokuba would have to wait for the next round.

Alyssa elbowed Yami in the ribs, "shoot the red spots on the aliens!" When later questioned why he kept shooting the aliens in 'unmentionable' places he replied, "that's where it would hurt the most." Suddenly, to those who had not already been on the ride anyway, fog came up and the car started to spin wildly. Alyssa and co's only warning was a faint cry of 'I'm gonna be sick' before Yugi spewed all over them. Yami's Puzzle repelled the sick but Mai, Joey, and Alyssa were not so lucky, they were splattered because of the ride's spinning motion.

After the ride, Yami ushered the rest of his car to the family bathroom. There he magically banished all of Yugi's previous stomach contents to the Shadow Realm. After thanking him, they exited the bathroom one by one to avoid suspicion.

The Latino girl from the ride was sticking with them. At first, she was shy but after she realized the group was not going to bite her head off or anything, she appeared to open up.

"You know, we have been talking all this time and I still haven't caught your name," a 14-year-old Mokuba stated.

"Oh, my name is Rin," the Latino girl responded. "So where are you guys from?"

"Japan," twelve out of thirteen replied. Then Alyssa, almost meekly, said, "Florida."

"I live in Egypt, near Cairo," 'Rin' supplied.

"Egypt is so cool! I wish I could visit there," Tea enthusiastically responded. Rin looked at her as if she was a piece of trash, with ill hidden disgust. One may have noticed she also seemed to look down upon Grandpa in a more then literal sense. As conversation continued, the topic turned to couples.

"You all got partners?" Rin 'innocently' asked.

"Yami and I are happily together," Alyssa beamed from her place on Yami's arm. To prove her point she started kissing Yami. Rin somehow seemed soured by this but no one noticed.

"Get a room you two," Tristin rolled his eyes. "Tea and I are together." The couples counted off.

"So, Rin, are you with anyone back at your home?"

"Yes, Mai, I am. His name is er……… Namu," Rin responded dreamily, as if thinking of the greatest thing in the world. It seemed suspicious to Alyssa that Rin needed to think of her boyfriend's name when she was so obviously in love with him. After an hour or two, Rin claimed she needed to leave.

"Alyssa, do you think I could have your address and phone number so we could keep in touch?" Rin politely inquired.

Alyssa scribbled it on a scrap of paper and waved goodbye as Rin walked away into the crowd. _Those fools_, Rin thought as she walked away.

A few minutes later Joey appeared to have a brain wave, "Oh, no! Guys, remember what Marik called himself at Battle City?" At the blank stares he continued. "Namu, Rin is Marik's girlfriend!"

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****

Aha! A plot has appeared what'd I say?J 

  
Chapters come out every other Saturday so review and check back in a week or two. 

  
I do not think anyone is reading this anymore but yet I continue to update

  
If you have any questions that need to be answered quickly or the rules for playing duel monster cards (show or real life I don't care) or contest entries e-mail me then at  
  
Oneyearoffun@hotmail.com 


	22. The Fun

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about being so late but my computer has been down for about a month, and we finally just got a new one. On the plus side you get a chapter that is twice as long as normal. And the new computer doesn't have spell check so if you spot any mistakes i'm sorry. but Carly is my beta reader so blame her.   
  
sigh i must once again use /thought/ for thoughts becuase my new computer is crap:(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Realization clicked. Everyone's jaw dropped. "No way!" someone shouted.   
  
"Crap, Alyssa this is bad," Yami frantically spoke to her. "You just gave her your address and phone number, correct?" A nod. "Marik needs to know where you are to take over your mind. He now knows because of that witch Rin, who probably also gave us a fake name! We've got to find a way to protect you!"   
  
Alyssa had gone pale as a sheet behind her summer tan. Her jaw hung open. "B-but that is onl-ly a speculat-tion r-right?" Alyssa sputtered   
  
"You've seen how evil Marik could be. Would you put this past him?" Ryou quietly stated.   
  
Most wondered how Alyssa could know this, but now was not the time to ask.   
  
"So did everyone enjoy the park?" Grandpa asked with fake enthusiasium, after ten minutes of pensieve silence. He got several half-hearted replys, but then, he didn't really expect anyone to be cheerful after Yami's morbid prediction.   
  
The next day at school Alyssa told Carly and Hannah about her predicament.   
  
"So Yami thinks Marik is after me," Alyssa finished. "I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do becuase i obviously can't go home."   
  
Carly and Hannah nodded, letting this new information soak into thier brains.   
  
Hannah summed it all up. "This sucks." The girls nodded in agreement.   
  
"Alyssa, you can stay at my house until this all blows over. I'm sure my parents won't mind."   
  
"Thanks Carly, but what are you going to tell them? 'Alyssa's in mortal danger if she steps into her house because a mind controlling psycho is after her.'? I don't think so."   
  
"Alyssa, Carly could tell her parents and yours that this is some sort of school project for a week or two to switch places with a friend."   
  
"Hannah, you are a genious! Thank you!" Alyssa exclaimed, giving her friends a hug. "But Hannah you need to convince my parents that I'm staying at your house because if my parents know where I am, then Marik can tap thier brains and know. And Carly make sure you convince your parents by Sunday morning becuase I'll be over after church."   
  
~oOOo~   
  
Three days later it was party-time.   
  
After Everyone was worn out from dancing, Mokuba suggested that everyone play Chubby Bunny. Chubby Bunny is a contest to see who can stuff the most marshmallows into thier mouths without chewing or swallowing. Everyone agreed it was a little childish but sounded like fun. Mokuba, being the youngest with the smallest mouth, stayed out as the counter.   
  
"One," Mokuba announced as everyone stuffed a marshmallow into his or her mouth. "Two." The action was repeated.   
  
Fifteen minutes later...   
  
"33." Hannah, Seto, and Yami were the only people who hadn't gaged on the marshmallows yet. "Thirty four A-choo!" Mokuba sneezed. While poking a marshmallow into his mouth, Seto automadically replied "bless you," spitting out some marshmallows in the process, and thus loosing.   
  
After poofing out his marshmallows Seto turned to Mokuba. "You did that on purpose."   
  
Mokuba just smiled innocently and proceeded onto 35. Soon he was up to 47.   
  
No one could believe Yami and Hannah's cheeks hadn't burst yet. 48. By now they looked like squirrels who were stocking up too many nuts for the winter. 49. Yami was showing signs of strain to keep from laughing at the groups antics. 50. Now everyone except Mokuba was putting up thier best efforts to get Hannah or Yami to laugh and spit out thier marshmallows. 51. Finally Yami cracked when Alyssa, Carly and Bakura started to fake strip witho out revealing anything riskay. He simuntaniously poofed out his marshmallows while laughing hystarically, all while not choking. Hannah noticed that she had won, so she began spitting out the 51 marshmallows in her mouth. Unfortunatly, Hannah apparently did not have as much skill as Yami in this.   
  
In other words she choked.(chucking to death! if you've seen Boy Meets World you would understand) Yugi immediatly ran behind Hannah to give her the heimlich maneuver. After several perverse motions the 5 marshmallows caught in Hannah's throat dislodged themsleves and flew out leaving Hannah collapsed in a heap on the floor.   
  
As Yugi kneeled down to comfort her by rubbing her back, Sterling walked over to them. Everyone knew Sterling had been crushing on Hannah since sixth grade.   
  
"Hey back off," Sterling demanded, of the birthday boy no less! "She's mine," Sterling cracked his scrawny knuckles in a would-be threatening way. Yugi just rolled his eyes, but Yami stepped in front of him, going into over-protective Darkness mode.   
  
"Are you threatening my light?" Yami asked retorically. Yes or no were both wrong answers: Yes would be admitting ot the crime and no would be lieing. All in all Sterling was doomed no matter what he said.   
  
"No."   
  
"Lieing to the Pharaoh is punishable by banishment to the Shadow Realm!" Yami started to gather a ball of dark energy in his right hand. Starting to look a little scared now that this information had finally gotten through to his thick brain, Sterling took a nervous step back. But it was too late, Yami threw the dark energy ball at him and Sterling dissapeared with the ball's contact.   
  
"Who invited him anyway?" Tristan asked. He hadn't liked Sterling from the begining. Everyone turned to Alyssa.   
  
"Hey don't look at me," Alyssa held her hands up innocently. "He must have overheard me inviting Hannah; ya'll know he stalks her."   
  
Everyone shrugged it off knowing it was true.   
  
"Let's play strip poker now!" Serenity enthusiastcally shouted to everyone.   
  
Knowing it had been coming, Alyssa, Tea, Serenity, and Mai had each slipped three extra pairs of socks on.   
  
Apparently the males had caught wind of the strip poker plan and had been practicing for the past week. By the 15th round the females had been stripped barefoot.   
  
"My feet are cold," Mai randomly complained.   
  
"Why? It's like 80 degrees in here," Joey rolled his eyes, but promptly grabbed Mai's feet gently and began massaging them. This was more likely the real reason for Mai's 'complaining.'   
  
"Traitor," Tristan mumbled and elbowed Joey in the side.   
  
Joey grinned sheepishly. Carly made a whipping motion with her hand. "Mai's got him whipped." Mai just smiled in a self-satisfied way.   
  
"Can we just get on with the game," Seto mumbled. Secretly, Seto hoped he had finally found something he could beat the ancient ruler at. /Not that I want to see Yami naked or anything like that. Although, I do hope I beat Tea and see her naked buns./   
  
"I hate you," Alyssa glared at Yami as she threw her shirt at him. She was the first girl to lose her shirt. Most unfortunatly, Alyssa had forgotten to change into a sports bra, so way more cleavage then she would have liked showed.   
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," Joey interjected, looking pointedly at Mai. As soon as he left she followed to several wolf-whistles. She rolled her eyes and met Joey in the bathroom.   
  
"We need to end this game," Joey said explicitly.   
  
"I agree. i can see how uncomfortable Alyssa is in her bra, and short and I saw she had a loosing hand again. We can't let her go through the humiliation of being naked in front of you and the rest of the guys. Hun, it just isn't right," Mai told Joey.   
  
"Yes, Tea, and Bakura's girl...oh what's her name..."   
  
"Carly."   
  
"Oh yeah Tea and Carly don't seem too comfortable with themselves being naked soon."   
  
"Funny Serenity doesn't seem to mind..."   
  
"WHAT?! Are you saying her and maneybags..."   
  
"No! No, I was just kidding Joey. Calm down," Mai soothed.   
  
"Let's just go out there and stop the game." Joey gritted through his teeth.   
  
They marched out with Joey throwing suspisious glares at Kiaba while having his arm around a crying Mai. /Time to start her acting job/ Joey thought.   
  
"W-we can't go o-on," Mai 'sobbed.'   
  
"And why not?" Bakura asked   
  
Mai forced herself to blush. An "ohh..." could be heard from quite a few people.   
  
The other girls immediatly jumped to Mai's aid. "I agree," they chimed.   
  
"Fine," the guys mumbled reluctantly. None of them watned to upset thier girlfriends by pressing the game.   
  
As they breaked for pizza, Yami mumbled audibly enough for everyone present to hear. "Just when it was getting good too..."   
  
/You've got to be kidding me/ Yami mentally sighed as Yugi smashed pizza in his hair like a little kid. Retaliation was swift in the form of a Coke bottle chucked at Yugi. Of course Yugi ducked, letting the Coke explode all over Alyssa.   
  
She jerked up from her conversation with Carly. "You!" She shouted as she playfully tackled Yami, attempting to wrestle him to the ground.   
  
"Get a room you two," Tea teased, commenting on how Yami was victoriously strattling Alyssa's hips.   
  
"It's not as if they haven't before," winked Carly.   
  
In response, Alyssa grabbed two chunks of pizza from Yami's horribly messed up hair and logged them at Tea and Carly. With her terrible aim it hit Seto and Bakura in the hair and neck. Naturally, the fight escalted quickly and soon two sides were formed:Those who lived in Japan and those who had been living in Florida for at least 2 months. Ryou got hit in his eye.   
  
"MAN DOWN!" Bakura cried, throwing apple pie over to the other side. An 'oof' was heard as the pie hit it's mark on Mai.   
  
"STOP!" Alyssa stood up and shouted glancing over at Ryou, who was whimpering and trying to get mashed potatoe out of his eyes. Everyone turned to her, then to Ryou, then reluctantly nodded in agreement out of pity.   
  
"Let's all get cleaned up so you chumps don't smell," Kiaba snorted haughtily as he glanced around at the bacon hanging out of Yami's nose, Ryous mashed potatoed eye, Bakura with the former pizza's marinara sauce staining his gleaming white hair, to Yugi with spaghetti dangling from his tri-colored spikes of hair, to Mai with a once-full pie pan still stuck to her face, to Alyssa who was drenched in Coke and milk, to Carly who was licking melted chocolate off her arm in a suggestive way while looking at Bakura, to Mokuba trying to flick sloppy joe meat off his eye lashes, to the mutt who was squeezing his clothes free of apple juice and sauce, to Tristan who was rather crudely licking whipped cream off Tea's neck, to Tea's face which was practically moaning in pleaure, to the various other people Kiaba didn't know, and finally to the cream cheese/jello mixture with lazana and pizza pieces dripping off his own bangs into his face. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the childishness of the others, forgetting that he too, had been engaged in the food fight.   
  
After everyone had hosed off outside, ("Yami just banish the food to the Shadow Realm." "No Alyssa I'd rather not reveal too much of our Shadow Powers to our school friends yet." "'Our Shadow Powers?Yami, I have some too?!" "No, I mean maybe but for now we'll stick with my Shadow Powers.") Carly suggested that they play I've Never. The American's all nodded happily in agreement while the Japanese people just stared blankly at each other.   
  
"Ahem, for those of you who do not know what I've Never is, I'll explain. We all sit in a circle and go around one by one and name things we have never done. Anyone who has done the thing the person named taked a drink of soda..."   
  
Bakura cut in, "actually I brought beer we can use for that..."   
  
"How did you get your hands on some, your only 17," Ryou chided.   
  
"Aaahhh...but you forget I'm 5,000 years old and the King of Thieves none the less. I think you know how I got it."   
  
"Hehe, oh yeah. OK... takes a drink of beer. The last one not passed out wins," Carly finished.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Who will win? What 'intresting' secrets will be found out? How will Marik complete his evil plot? Find out in the next chapter 


	23. The Drunks

A big thanks to Carly who helped me make up the things that the characters  
had never done. Also I DO NOT promote underage drinking in any way at all so don't do it!  
Thoughts are going back to /blah/ because of my stupid new computer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as everyone was seated, Carly volunteered to go first. "I've never had anyone kiss me before Bakura." Ryou drank to that, greatly surprising everyone. After many a raised eyebrow and silent minutes, Ryou responded.  
  
"Hey, he was just giving me lessons! Calm down. No romantic feelings. Come to think of it, it was like kissing my sister, eww."  
  
"Gee thanks," Bakura laughed, as Jackie and Carly ran off to brush their teeth.  
  
"I didn't know they were together," Alyssa whispered against Yami's neck from her position under his arm, referring to Jackie and Ryou. He shivered at the sensation of her lips barely brushing his neck.  
  
"You know I love it when you do that," Yami murmured into her hair.  
  
"Yes, I know, and I also love the reaction I get every time..." Alyssa said getting quieter with each word as both she and Yami leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched they heard a click and saw a bright flash through their closed eyelids. Sadly, they split apart to see Ryou giggling with Alyssa's Camera.  
  
"We were kind of having a 'moment' here!" Yami fumed.  
  
Alyssa sighed, then said, "Well it didn't take much for Ryou to get drunk." Then she whispered in Yami ear. "We'll make it up later, right?" Yami just grinned. Jackie was next.  
  
"I've never eaten spinach." Only Mai, Joey, and Tristan drank to that.  
  
"Those two boys will eat anything," Tea laughed.  
  
"We're going to switch to the vodka shots that I brought," Bakura told everyone, thinking it was going to take too long to get drunk off of wimpy sips.  
  
"I'm next," Ryou piped up from next to Jackie. "Hmm...," he considered al the things he had never done. "I've never put worms up my nose." Yugi drank to that.  
  
"Hey I was only 9... OK 12! Alright! Leave me alone," Yugi said, blushing at his previous immaturity.  
  
"I've never gone a day without typing on my laptop." Three guesses who said that. Unsurprisingly, everyone except Seto, the speaker, drank a shot to that. Ryou hit the floor, passed out.  
  
"He's out like a light," Tristan muttered.  
  
"I've never given anyone a lap dance," Serenity took her turn. Joey let out a sigh of relief, drank to that, and thanked the heavens he had a high tolerance for alcohol. /For all the stuff I've done, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet/ Joey thought. Mai, Jackie, Tristan, Tea, Yami, and Set also downed a shot. They all had their various excuses: The girls had done it for pleasure, Tristan a dare, Yami in his past life, and Seto, he claimed, when he was drunk at a company party.  
  
"I've never played with Barbies," Yugi grinned, knowing he got Yami on that one.  
  
Yami was the only one who had a shot for that. "Yugi never told me that horror of what I was doing until I started bringing them to life." He shuddered. "I was blind but now I see."  
  
Hannah's turn. "I've never played Duel Monsters." A few gasps were heard and Set passed out cold upon hearing that, not even drinking his vodka. Carly and Jackie were the only two to not drink to that.  
  
"How could you not have played yet?"  
  
"Wit all 'a Kiaba's new technology, how could ya not have learnt?"  
  
"I'll teach you if need be."  
  
"SHUT UP! It's my turn," Alyssa quieted everyone. "I've never bitten someone's ear off."  
  
Bakura chuckled evilly as he threw his shot down his throat.  
  
"Do we even want 'ta know?" Joey asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I've never gone out with a computer geek."  
  
"Tea, if Seto was awake I'm sure he would be offended," Serenity scolded her. "Besides that offends me too," she finished as she drank her shot, and cringed at the burning taste.  
  
"I've never worn a bra," Tristan announced as his turn. All of the girls and Yami drank to that.  
  
"Yami, you did? I didn't know you were that... err... feminine," Joey giggled, the alcohol affecting him.  
  
"One time thing," Yami laughed it off. If he was sober he probably would have argued more.  
  
Tea and Jackie surrendered to the alcohol at last and passed out.  
  
Joey was next. "Never read a book. " Everyone gasped at this revolution. Sure Joey wasn't the best student in class, but he never failed either. In any case, everyone took another shot. Tristan and Carly dropped into unconsciousness. Bakura lovingly pulled Carly into his lap to make her more comfortable. "I've never been dumped," Mai practically bragged, sticking out her chest, as she had an unconscious habit of doing. Alyssa, Hannah, and Joey took a shot to that.  
  
Alyssa turned to Serenity, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi who hadn't drunken before. Their responses were as follows-  
  
"Never dated before Seto, thanks to Joey."  
  
"Didn't date until Carly in this life, in my last life I knew my wife since we were children."  
  
"No one appealed to me until I met you Alyssa. And in my past life, of course, no one would have dumped the Pharaoh." Alyssa smiled at the compliment, but wondered exactly how many women he dad been with in the past.  
  
"Never dated before Hannah," Yugi muttered, embarrassed.  
  
"Hey I just realized Tea skipped me!" Yami exclaimed. "I'll go now. I've never worn eyeliner." Alyssa and Mai drank a shot. As it was Mai's 6th she passed out cold.  
  
"I've never had someone else's foot in my mouth," Bakura half slurred. Yugi, Joey, and Serenity swallowed a shot. Joey's alcohol tolerance gave in and he hit the floor. Serenity collapsed on top of him. Yugi slumped over Serenity in a dead faint. The alcohol must have done him in too.  
  
"There must have been something in that shot," Yami winked.  
  
"I've never worn hoop earings bigger than two inches," Hannah giggled dunkenly. Bakura drank to that, blaming it on ancient style. Had Carly been awake she would have had to drink, as her hoop earings averaged five inches in diameter.  
  
"Pharaoh, you know you should drink to that, everybody wore them," the ancient tomb robber drunkenly growled.  
  
"Oh, but you forget, I wasn't 'everybody.' I was royalty, and thus wore spikes in my ears instead of hoops. Bakura's nostrils flared, but he let it go. Hannah and Alyssa just rolled their eyes and started giggling.  
  
"I've never worn a thong," Alyssa laughed drunkenly. Bakura and Hannah passed out on each other after drinking a shot, both on their 5th shot. Only Alyssa dn Yami remained.  
  
Yami went. "I've never been cow-tipping." Alyssa drank to that.  
  
"What? It was at Taryn's party. She won because none of us had ever been cow tipping so we decided to do it so we would never lose to that again. Anyway, I've never been to Japan," Alyssa slurred. Yami drank. "I've never worn a mini-skirt."  
  
Alyssa growled, drank, and spoke with a heavy slur. "I've never made out with a poster."  
  
Yami took another shot. "I've never shared a three way kiss."  
  
"Oh no!" Alyssa slurred.  
  
"What, sweetheart?"  
  
"I haven't done that either. You win." Alyssa pouted cutely.  
  
"Well being as I won, I deserve a prize."  
  
"What?" Alyssa asked, ready for a nice, long nap.  
  
"Your lips." With that, Yami bent down and claimed her ips with is own. Later, the vodka overtook them, and they collapsed next to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done:-D Please review people it is very discouraging to get 2 reviews per chapter and when I'm discouraged I don't write well, when I don't' write well I get depressed, when I'm depressed I write even worse, and with the bad writing I'll get less review so please stop this horrendous cycle and review my story. It only takes about 10 seconds. 


	24. The Plot

Sorry I'm late I know I should b shot for it!! I blame writer's block. But as you don't care about my rambling here is the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Eurg... hangover/ Alyssa thought as she awoke from a blissful slumber. Although she was enjoying the soft, warm feeling, she had to wonder what her face was buried in. Alyssa opened her eyes but quickly shut them and slowly rolled away from Yami's crotch while emitting a small squeak. After all she was hung over and movement, sound, and light hurt like an unmentionable place with her massive headache. Slowly, painfully, she sat up and glanced around at the teens still sleeping around her. Yami, had his face buried in Bakura's neck in a would-be-loving way, if he had been away, and his feet resting on a couple of pillows, having have had them slide off Alyssa's butt when she sat up. Alyssa realized that Yami had been moaning and twitching until she had finally moved her head. /Must have thought Bakura's neck was mine/ she mentally giggled. Glancing at Bakura she saw his head resting in Carly's bosom and an arm under her back and on her butt. Yugi was spooning with Ryou, who had his head resting scandalously low on Bakura's abdomen. Joey was in the corner laying on his back, but Mai was laying face down, spread eagle style on top of him. Upon closer inspection, Alyssa learned Joey was indeed awake. Joey winked at her and mouthed 'don't tell her.' Alyssa just smiled innocently and decided to decide whether or not to tell Mai when she was not hung over. Still looking around, Alyssa saw a huge lump lying in the middle of the floor. Doing a double take and blinking to clear her hangover blurred eyes, Alyssa realized the mound was actually the rest of her friends. Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, Seto, Jackie, Hannah, and Serenity had some how managed to entangled their limbs and bodies into a mound 6 feet wide and 4 and ½ feet tall. Alyssa pondered how they were going to undo themselves when they woke up.  
  
Painfully, Alyssa crawled to her feet to retrieve Aspirin and breakfast. By the time she returned she only had to wait a few minutes before everyone woke up.  
  
Actually, Alyssa might have had to wait longer, but being as she was bored, she knocked on the wall, cringing at how loud it sounded. Effectively, everyone was painfully jerked out of slumber land. Many moaned in utmost pain, clutching their head, gratefully accepting the aspirin and glass of water offered to them.  
  
" 'Morning," everyone whispered, minding their headaches.  
  
"Head...ache," Tristan painfully groaned. Alyssa smiled at him, her head ache had been cured a minute ago. /Ahhh... the wonders of modern medicine./  
  
Later as Alyssa was waving the guests out, Carly pulled her aside.  
  
"In a very serious tone, Carly started the dreaded conversation. "Alyssa none of out parents bought the school project lie, so you can't stay at my house." Instantly, all of the color drained from Alyssa's face. She sucked in air as if she were about to say something, but instead fell to the floor in a dead faint. Carly nodded apologetically to Yami and left. Yami ran over and carried Alyssa to his bed to await her awakening. About an hour later, it happened.  
  
As Alyssa blinked the sleep fog from her eyes, Yami embraced her, happy she was alive and well. "Alyssa, what did Carly say that was so terrible?"  
  
"The p-plan didn't w-work." Alyssa sniveled, then burst into tears.  
  
"What didn't work sweetie?"  
  
"O-our par-ent-ents didn't buy the 'school pro-project- lie." A new round of sobs came on.  
  
"Yami's face paled but he managed to keep his composure. "Well Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and I all have our items' protection, so don't worry about us. We'll also make sure he doesn't make you do anything you don't want to do. After all, our two, ahem, three item, if you count my Millennium Necklace, can easily over power Marik's Rod.  
  
"Th-thanks, Yami," Alyssa smiled up at him through tears. "That's just what I needed to hear." Jointly everyone left in the hotel rooms decided to nap to sleep off the lingering effects of their hang overs before Grandpa came to check on them.  
  
At the airport later that week, Joey pulled Yugi aside. "Look, Yug, there's somethin I gotta tell ya before we leave. In December..."  
  
"Oh no you don't, hun!" Mai shouted and pulled Joey away by his ear." That's a secret. Bye Yugi, and the rest of you!" Mai called back as they boarded they plane while sending and apologetic look at Yugi and co.  
  
"We will miss you," everyone cried at once, as Grandpa, the last person to board, walked onto the plane.  
  
"Let's go," Bakura said.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Alyssa muttered under her breath, absolutely terrified of stepping into her own house. Upon arrival Alyssa broke the semi-tense silence. "You guys go in first to check it out." Alyssa pushed Yami ahead of her. For several tense moments, Alyssa waited.  
  
After what seemed like hours, although it was only five minutes, Yami came out looking relieved, and perfectly unpossessed. "Don't worry Alyssa, none of us can sense any dark magic here, and your parents are fine." Alyssa let out a breath she did not even know she was holding. "Come inside now and unpack."  
  
Alyssa put on her backpack, but before she could pick up her suit case, Yami grabbed it for her. ("Thanks." "No problem.") Cautiously, Alyssa placed a toe inside her door. When nothing happened, she joyfully sprang inside her house and skipped all the way to her room.  
  
Suddenly, instantly, with out warning she froze. Just froze without even slowing down. Realizing the only thing she could move was her mouth, Alyssa did the only thing anyone would do in her position. She screamed.  
  
Immediately, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou appeared at her side. "Guys, help. I can't move," Alyssa desperately said.  
  
"I sense it," Bakura told them. "Marik is here."  
  
"I feel him too," Yami sneered at Marik's presence. Alyssa decided now was defiantly not the best time to comment on the double meaning of Yami's words.  
  
"I can't sense Marik at all." That was Ryou.  
  
"His hold must not be very strong, because I can't sense Marik either," Yugi spoke up.  
  
"Little Yugi," 'Alyssa' started in a deep, menacing voice so different from her own. "That is where you are wrong. I do indeed have a strong hold on the Pharaoh's," 'she' spat Pharaoh like a curse word, "hoar."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's quick and it makes me very happy and I write better!!!! and how do you like the cliffhanger? Tell me what you think of it. 


	25. The Seductress

HEY another chapter out already I no u guys r shocked! O well I'm pleased w/ this cuz I had several brain waves resulting in 2 pages or more being written and sleep being lost:) Sorry I swear I was going to update on Saturday November 22 but we had this project of doom to do in school, sorry again I'll see what I can do about writing a whole other chapter by Saturday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~MAJOR NOTE!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This chapter is perverted if you want to avoid it don't read this.  
  
peace out ~Me  
  
PS. I know some weird people would rather I actually use cuss words but I prefer to keep a clean mouth/writing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I needed all of you fools here, so I didn't take complete control at first."  
  
"But we did not sense you when we first entered! There's no way we would not have picked up on your energy signature!" Bakura raged.  
  
"Muhahaha! You fools," Marik/Alyssa crackled. "You don't think I wouldn't have known that you would check for my presence before you sent Alyssa in. HAHA, you really are stupider than I first thought. I've been using her neighbors to watch over the house." More evil laughter.  
  
"@%#&!" Yami cursed venomously at Marik. Marik's horribly annoying voice coming from Alyssa's beautiful mouth was really creeping Yami out.  
  
"Watch your language around a lady, Yami," Marik/Alyssa snapped, with Marik perfectly imitating Alyssa's voice, but with a hateful tone. That hateful tone was almost too much for the guys to handle. "Besides I'm just here to tell you to watch your back, because, as you can see, I can perfectly and easily take over and control the Pharaoh's sex kitten. As much as I am enjoying sifting through her memories of herself changing in front of the mirror, I have other things to attend to. I'll now leave you so that you tiny brains can contemplate what you have just learned." With one last chilling laugh, Marik released Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa fell into Yami's arms, unable to support herself. She was awake and breathing hard, as if she had just run a marathon. Alyssa clutched Yami shirt, as if letting go would cause her an untimely death. Yami held the small of her back close to him, while rubbing circles on the rest of her back to pacify her. Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura stood off to the side, wishing they could help calm Alyssa, but knowing Yami was the best man for the job.  
  
The rest of the day passed in silence, as no one could think of anything slimly positive or cheerful to say with Marik hovering in their minds like a dark shadow. Knowing he was in complete control for as long as they were in the house was, after all, an extremely depressing thought.  
  
Alyssa and Yami got the beds for the night. The weather was agreeing with the mood of the house- it was raining. Not just a little piddle-paddle of rain though, a huge thunderstorm that had been raging for hours and promised to last many more, if not through the night. Just as Yami was about to settle into slumber, a lightning flashed so bright, it forced his eyes open , revealing Alyssa standing beside his bed, PJs and all. He picked up she was nervous in the millisecond he could see her.  
  
Alyssa spoke. "Um...I'm not sure how to ask this but... uh... canIsleepwithyoutonight?" she finished in a rush.  
  
Yami eyes bulged and he tried to gulp down air in his constricting throat. /Does she mean what is think she does?!/  
  
Sensing Yami's hesitation Alyssa babbled on. "Well, if you say no, I guess that's ok. It just is that I really want to because..."  
  
Yami had to clarify what she meant before she could get any farther. "Do you mean *sleep* with me?"  
  
Alyssa almost smacked her forehead when she realized that Yami thought she was asking for a good time. "No, no! I just want to sleep in your bed because, well I'm scared of thunderstorms and Marik is still haunting my thoughts."  
  
"Of course, Alyssa. Hop in." Yami sighed in relief as he pulled back the blankets for her to get in. He'd practically had had a heart attack a few minutes ago. As Alyssa snuggled against him he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and whispered in Alyssa's ear. " I wasn't going to say no, you know."  
  
Alyssa whispered back. "You would have said no, but your hormones would have screamed yes until you gave in." Then her breathing evened out and she dropped into slumber. Yami smiled at her insightfulness and followed her to dreamland.  
  
As the week passed, Marik faded from the minds of our heros as life settled back into routine. Wake up way too early, school, homework, eat, slep, and repeat. On Wednesday, Yami broke the chain of monotony by sending the television productions crew to the Shadow Realm, but after getting them back, all seemed normal. Little did they know Marik had indeed been plotting against them. Marik was just waiting for the right moment. That moment happened Thursday night.  
  
Yami had been in the bathroom changing into his pajamas, while Alyssa stayed in her room to change into hers. Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi had already went to the Soul Rooms for the night. Unbeknownst to Yami, Alyssa was not changing into her nightwear, but something...else.  
  
When Yami walked into the room, he was surprised by the dim lighting. In fact, all the lights had been turned off and the room was being lit by candles. And there was Alyssa laying seductively on the bed with not much clothing on. All she had on was a red and black satin, lacy bra and underwear set with a floral pattern and over that Alyssa had on a VERY sheer nightdress. Obviously, someone had been shopping at Victoria's Secret.  
  
"Hey Yami," Alyssa said in a low, slow, seductive voice. Yami was instantly turned on, but confused. It became clear what she wanted though, when Alyssa practically threw Yami onto the bed and started kissing him with fever. Being the aggressive and dominant male he was, Yami flipped them over so that he was on top. As per Alyssa's request, Yami usually kept his hands restricted to her back or stomach when they kissed but tonight Alyssa had other ideas. Without breaking the kiss, she took his hands and slid them down over her butt and onto the backs of her thighs while grinding her hips against Yami's. Getting the 'subtle' hint, Yami let his hands roam freely all over her legs and abdomen. Yami's mind's eye was exploding with images of Alyssa, her right now, her laugher, her talking. In fact, a particular conversation they had just had a few days ago while watching TV came to mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ally TV is crap. All it is any more is sex and violence," Alyssa stated flatly, snapping off the TV.  
  
"I know what you mean, that's why I don't watch much any more. But it's not like it'll disturb your virgin ears. Wait... you are a virgin right?" Yami asked.  
  
"Of course! And I will remain so until I'm married as long as I don't get raped! So don't even think about doing anything dirty with me until then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami snapped out of his lust filled haze. "Alyssa loom my in the eye."  
  
"But... why, Yami..." Alyssa panted huskily.  
  
"Just do it." /Quickly before I loose my head./ Yami added mentally when he noticed Alyssa's bra was on hook from being undone.  
  
"No." Alyssa pouted sternly. "Just continue."  
  
"Marik, that's it! Get out of her body!"  
  
Instantly, her whole demeanor changed. Instead of being lust filled and panting heavily on the bed, Alyssa sat up and hatefully glared at Yami, speaking clearly. "Why should I? You know you are enjoying this more than I am. Her I am, handing you Alyssa's body, practically on a silver platter, and what do you do, but throw my generous gift away. All I want in return for this charitable gift is Slyfer. It is not much for this," Marik ranted, switching Alyssa's body back to seductress mode. As Marik/Alyssa's hands went to her front bra to undo it.  
  
Yami panicked and grabbed Alyssa's hands, with a previously unknown amount of self control, so that Alyssa wouldn't have to be completely revealed in front of her by a madman.  
  
"Fine, be that way,"Marik hatefully spat, and released control of Alyssa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next chapter teaser: Yami's dream  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's quick and it makes me very happy and I write better!!!! Tell me what you think of the chapter please. Anything works likes, dislikes, flames, or what you thought of this Saturday's episodes, anything! 


	26. The Aftermath

Yeah I'm back on schedule!! And I most likely am going to remain so because winter break is coming!! Be happy!!  
  
peace out ~Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyssa collapsed and immediately started sobbing. Yami quickly wrapped her in the comforter from the bed, figuring that Alyssa would not like the feeling of their bare skin touching at the moment. Then he pulled her into his lap, giving her a gentle hug and letting her cry it out on his bare chest. Yami whispered comfort in her ear while rubbing her back soothingly through the blanket. Past experiences of Alyssa under extreme pressure or trauma proved this to be the best calming method.  
  
"Shhh... it'll be ok... Shhh...it's alright," Yami whispered in Alyssa ear. Eventually Alyssa's bawling quieted into hiccups and sniffs. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Maybe, b-but not right now." Alyssa sighed. "That," Alyssa couldn't bring herself to voice what had almost happened. "Was the most horrifying experience of my life." She shuddered.  
  
"What? Am I that bad?" Yami joked, trying to lighten the mood. Alyssa's look that promised death if he ever said something like that again told him Alyssa was not in her usual carefree mood.  
  
"It was terrible," the waterworks started again. "I was tr-trapped in my own mind, not able to-to control any of my o-own mind, not able to con-trol my actions. I was screaming, pleading, begging for you to st-stop, but couldn't hear me. Knowing... what's going o-on, .... but not being able to affect wh-aat's happening left me feeling so, so pow-powerless and helpless. Please don't ever do something like that again, even if I seem to- to want I-it."  
  
"I promise," Yami agreed, settling in with Alyssa's no nonsense mood. "Do you want to go to sleep now?"  
  
"Yea-yes just turn around so I-I can get dressed. After Alyssa had gotten into her pajama's with long sleeves and long pants, despite the warm weather, and Yami had replaced his discarded shirt, they climbed into bed.  
  
As usual Yami slipped his arms around Alyssa, but she obviously didn't want that right now. Alyssa tensed, squeaked and jerked away from Yami as soon as his arms went around her.  
  
"S-sorry. I'm just not comfortable with that right now, because of well... you know. But you being there for me is comforting to me still. I'm just not ready to accept much physical contact at the moment." With that Alyssa lay back down, barely touching Yami close enough to feel his body heat radiating towards her. Content for the moment and exhausted from the strain fo fighting off Marik, Alyssa fell asleep.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Yami could not follow her to dreamland that easily. His mind forced him to mull over the night's events. /Sigh, that could have ended so wrongly./ Glancing over at Alyssa, Yami felt a wave of remorse wash over him from what he had almost taken away from her- her innocence. /Even though Alyssa doesn't blame me for what happened tonight, I still feel so guilty. Like I should be shot or mangled or have something else horrible happen to me. Maybe castrated would be best, no wait, anything but that. This weight is undoubtably going to weigh heavily on my shoulders for a long time. Stupid teenage hormones. You would think that I would have outgrown them after 5000 years, but noooo... I get stuck having uncontrollable hormones for another couple of years. But then, if I had aged, I would hate to think of what my body would look like... eww!/ Still feeling like a rapist, Yami fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~~~~~Yami's dream~~~~**Yami's Point of View**  
  
/Ahh...back in the throne room/ I thought, looking around at my surroundings. Odd that I haven't had a memory dream since coming to Florida and even before then most of them had been reruns from the memories I've already gained. I hope this one's new! Oh well I better stop thinking so much and pay attention to what's going on.  
  
Snapping out of my deep thinking, I took in my surroundings. The usual gleaming marble, plush purple or royal blue cushions, the guards, the soldiers dragging in a young brunette greeting me. Wait a second, soldiers dragging in a young girl?! I don't remember that. A new memory, yes!  
  
"Pharaoh," the soldiers bowed, dragging the young girl down with them. She reluctantly dropped to the floor to honor her ruler. "We found her stealing in the marketplace from Mrs. Mazaki, the fruit vender and young Anzu's mother.  
  
"B-but I was go-going to pay her back," the girl shyly mumbled.  
  
"Yeah right, with what money," the guard sneered, pulling the young girl off the floor by her hair, causing her to yelp in extreme pain. Her eyes started to tear over from the guard yanking on her scalp.  
  
"What is your name girl," the old me or Yugioh, as I used to be called, snapped at the brunette.  
  
"Alisa, sir," the young female mumbled, keeping her head bowed.  
  
"Speak up when your king asks you a question," Yugioh hissed. I wanted to strangle the old me for treating the girl as he/me was. I had a sneaking suspicion about who exactly she was when she was reincarnated...  
  
"Alisa," Alisa said, louder this time, looking up. I could tell Yugioh was startled and ensnared by her eyes. The interesting combination of bright jade green and chocolate brown had captured my attention in the future me too. I now had no question as to who she was in my time.  
  
/Sexy/ I could hear the old me think. "Take her to me chambers," Yugioh ordered. What was on his mind was obvious to all. I was horrified! In the past had I... I...?  
  
"B-but Pharaoh...," Alisa protested as she was being dragged away, struggling. "I am but 13 years old. By the law set by your father, slaves," she blushed. "Er... pleasure slaves must be at least 15," Alisa hurriedly pointed out.  
  
/Curse my father!/ Again I could hear Yugioh's thoughts. Although, some of the more lustful ones I wish I could have blocked out.  
  
"Fine," Yugioh venomently snapped at the people in the room. "Release her back to the streets."  
  
"But sire, what about the stealing...?"  
  
"Never mind that," Yugioh hissed. But before Alisa could be escorted out he called to her. "Beware, Alisa in two years I will have you!"  
  
~~~~~Next dream~~~~  
  
/Finally, it's been nearly two years since I met that sexy, untouchable brat/ I could hear my old self thinking. /Of course, its also my 17th birthday, meaning the High Priests will have to give a special something or should I say someone for my birthday/ Yugioh smirked devilishly at the thought. I wanted to punch him again. How could I have been that arrogant? I noted his face fell as his next thought formed in my brain. /Of course, whoever they find won't be nearly as desirable as that green and brown eyed beauty./  
  
I was extremely confused about all this, for all the memories I had of me and my queen, we had been happily married. This whole only-thinking-of- Alyssa/Alisa-as-just-a-pleasure-slave-thing was irking me. What if Alyssa and I weren't destined to be together? Then who else could it be?  
  
~~~~~Next dream~~~~~  
  
"But Yugioh, won't the palace guards *and* the high priests mind?" Alisa asked. The Millennium Necklace glinting in the early morning sun.  
  
"I swear, honey, you never cease to surprise me," Yugioh replied. "Just yesterday you were dying to her out of the palace."  
  
"True it will be fun... but what if we caught. Remember last time we were caught? We were forced to stay in different rooms for a week. If you didn't find that secret passage, I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"Hehe, yeah I remember that unfortunate event."  
  
"I'm only going because this time we have Carolyn covering for us. She owes us one after we covered for her to meet that mysterious man," Alisa responded. "Although she told me it's that tomb-robber Bakura, I'm sorry I can't tell you,"Alisa added under her breath, making sure Yugioh couldn't hear her. I could hear her perfectly though.  
  
"Pshssst, she's just a servant. Your personal hand maid, but a servant none the less." Yugioh rolled his eyes. Grr... apparently, I was still a bit of an ignoramus.  
  
Alyssa batted Yugioh on the arm. "She's my best friend, don't talk about her that way!"  
  
"Fine," the Pharaoh reluctantly agreed, rubbing black hair grease in his hair to dye it black and to get it to stay down in some semblance of a normal person's hair. There was nothing that could be done about his now black bangs thought, they were more stubborn then the rest of his hair. After all, with his crazy stick-up-everywhere spikes he was easily recognized as the Pharaoh. Alisa, on the other hand, had to wear a piece of material fashioned into an eyepiece, since her eyes were very recognizable as no other known person in Egypt supported one green eye and one brown eye.  
  
"I hate this stupid eye patch. I feel like a freaking blind person when it's on. Heck, I *am* half blind when it's on!," Alisa complained. I rolled my eyes, just as my past-self did, she would have said that in my time too.  
  
"Shall we be on our way my queen?" Yugioh extended his hand in an overly formal fashion. Alisa gracefully took it and they exited the room quietly together. My dream ended as soon as they disappeared from view and I snapped awake.  
  
~~~End of Yami's POV~~~  
  
Yami snapped awake and glanced at Alyssa lying next to him. He smiled, knowing that they were most likely going to get married one day, and judging by the past, soon too. That was reassuring that they were going to get over the previous night's events. /Finally/ Yami thought /now I know who to give the Millennium Necklace to. But I'll wait till her birthday next month./ Yami drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, having all his questions about his queen answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOOHOO!! Almost double length chapter I know you are pleased.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's quick and it makes me very happy and I write better!!!! Tell me what you think of the chapter please. Anything works likes, dislikes, flames, or what you thought of this Saturday's episodes, anything! 


	27. The Picnic

Yeah I'm back on schedule!! And I most likely am going to remain so because winter break is coming!! Be happy!!  
  
peace out ~Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The weirdest thing about this ordeal was they still had to go to school the next day. And above all that pretend nothing had happened around most people. Thankfully, there were a few people they could tell, but recounting the experience once was enough, so Alyssa decided that Yami and herself would wait to tell the guys until Carly was around, A.K.A. the bus stop.  
  
The next morning, when the accorded alarm clock went off, everyone woke up as usual grumbling about the early hour. Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi noted that Yami and Alyssa looked more tired than usual. And that Alyssa's eyes looked a little red, as if she had been crying for a good part of the night. But, tactful as they were, Ryou and Yugi knew that if it were their business, they would be told what happened when the time was right. Bakura on the other hand...  
  
"What happened?" he asked in a surprisingly caring way.  
  
"You'll find out later, tomb robber," Yami practically snarled back, afraid Alyssa would cry again. She restrained though.  
  
On the trudge to the bus stop everyone noticed Alyssa and Yami were unusually quite. When they got there, Carly noticed that they were not holding hands or arm in arm as they usually were, and thus automatically assumed that something was wrong. Yet, they didn't seem mad at each other.  
  
"All right, what happened with out my knowledge," Carly demanded sarcastically.  
  
"It's kind of a long story..." Yami began, but Alyssa cut him off.  
  
"No, we have to tell them and now is as good of a time as any. You see last night Marik decided it would be a good time to toy with us..." Alyssa told parts of the story with Yami filling in what she couldn't bring herself to say or when she started sobbing too hard. "In any case, Yami had more self- control th-than I thought possible and st-stopped. He saved me,"Alyssa sighed. "I hate Marik." Nods from the group showed that everyone agreed with her. Bakura and Ryou both rubbed their left arm where Marik had stabbed them to seal their deal in the Battle City mess, while Yugi and Yami both clutched their Millennium Puzzle copies instinctively. "Thank you," Alyssa started crying all over again on Yami's chest, hugging him. Who could have expected her to get over almost being rapped in one day anyway?  
  
"I'm so sorry Alyssa," Carly consoled.  
  
"W-what for?" Alyssa sniffed.  
  
"If I had been able to convince my parents I wouldn't have put you in this uber horrible position..." "Don't worry. You're not the one to blame. Only Marik is." The bus pulled up, thus ending any further conversation.  
  
As the week passed and October neared Alyssa slowly became comfortable with Yami again, even giving him a peck on the lips on Thursday. Friday they were going to go to the mall for movie and dinner, in an attempt by Yami to lift Alyssa's gloomy mood.  
  
The movie they "saw", and I use that term loosely, was Lord of the Rings 3: The Return of the King. By "saw" it means a three hours make out session in the back of the theater. Licking their lips, they walked out hand in hand, smiling at each other. Just another young couple in love to the casual observer. As they were ordering dinner, Yami surprised Alyssa.  
  
"How would you like to go on a picnic instead of eat here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I'd love to!" Alyssa enthusiastically replied, clapping her hands, until she realized how dorky that was and stopped.  
  
And so the couple drove to a little meadow in the woods that Yami had found a dew days ago when he was lost. Yami pulled out a blanket from the back of the car and spread it out on the ground. He apologized for not packing a real picnic basket, but Alyssa cut him off, understanding that Yami couldn't cook for beans. After all, Alyssa knew no one else that could ruin cereal without even milk to help them.  
  
As the meal progressed Yami and Alyssa chattered about various things ranging from school to teeth brushing styles.  
  
"So what do you want for your birthday?" Yami asked. Although he knew what he was giving her, he felt it only right to ask the traditional annoying question.  
  
"Erg, I hate it when people ask that, I'm never prepared," Alyssa pouted. "The Millennium Necklace," Alyssa said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, thus missing Yami's eyes bug out and him gagging on the soda he was drinking when Alyssa said that. Alyssa talked on, unaware of how Yami had almost died a few moments ago. "I'm just kidding, I realize that will only go to its destined owner. Um.. How about a Dance, Dance Revolution game for my Play station? I really don't care if you get me anything. I just love to be around you."  
  
"Then what do you want to do for your birthday?" Yami questioned.  
  
"It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a surprise."  
  
"What ever, I just hope you like what I've decided to do," Yami sighed, having no idea what to do with Alyssa on her birthday.  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
"Het look, the big dipper." Yami pointed to the sky. Consequently, he laid back in the soft grass. Alyssa laid next to him and he put his arm behind her head and around her shoulders to protect Alyssa from the slight chill.  
  
"Orion's belt." Alyssa pointed at the three bright stars.  
  
"Scorpio and the Hydra."  
  
"The big bear that I can't remember the name of." And so they continued to name the constellations until they couldn't remember any more of their names. Then they lapsed into comfortable silence, content to just think about each other. The moonlight brightened the small meadow and made the numerous flowers seem to glow, giving this place a distinctly romantic atmosphere.  
  
Yami got Alyssa's attention and looked her in the eye. "Alyssa I love you," he said honestly. Yami held his breath, hoping Alyssa would respond in the same manner. If not, Yami would undoubtably be crushed.  
  
"Yami, I love you too," Alyssa beamed. She too, had been waiting for this moment for awhile. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. It quickly changed nationalities and became French all while heating up, but all too soon oxygen became a necessity and they had to break apart for air. Again they smiled lovingly at each other.  
  
"I'll get the tent," Yami said about ten minutes later.  
  
Alyssa had a brilliant response to that. "Huh?" she asked, confused. "Don't we have to go home?"  
  
Yami chuckled. "Well, um.... your parents kind of think you're at Carly's house and that I'm staying at Harrison's." Noting Alyssa's raised eyebrow, Yami blubbered on. "It's ok if you don't want to stay. You could just always say you got sick..."  
  
"You lied to my parents, nice... but yes I would like to stay in this beautiful meadow for the night."  
  
"Alrighty then," Yami started setting up the tent while talking. "Actually, I think that you're parents know we are out here, because they glimpsed me sneaking supplies out to the car. Apparently, they trust us enough not to do anything stupid."  
  
Alyssa sighed. "Yeah they do. It's so great to be out of the house, especially after the... incident last week. I'm just petrified Marik will try something again," she sniveled.  
  
Yami lovingly kissed her temple and wrapped her in a warm hug. "It'll be alright, don't worry about that now. After all, this is out night away from all that, out of the house. So try not to think about him." Seeing his strong Alyssa, his one true love, in this weak state nearly brought Yami himself to tears. She didn't smile as much nor laugh as much for that matter. When she did laugh it would either sound forced or she would cut herself off, reminding herself not to be happy all because of Marik. Yami decided to think of more ways to cheer Alyssa up when they returned home in the morning.  
  
Yami laid out all the blankets in the tent then tossed Alyssa her pajamas he had brought her, motioning for her to change in the tent while he locked up the car. "Does this mean you went through my dresser?" Alyssa shouted to Yami through the tent while pulling off her clothes. She pretended to sound scandalized.  
  
"Erm, yes it does, but I swear I only went through your underwear drawer to get what you would need." Realizing her had said too much Yami very nearly smacked himself in the forehead. "Er, um...I mean that..."  
  
"Yami you dog," Alyssa proclaimed. Yami blushed in embarrassment, thankful Alyssa couldn't see him. "I'm just kidding I know you are not lying to me.  
  
/If only she knew the truth./ Yami smirked, after all what male could resist a free opportunity to go through his girlfriend's lingerie all while having a perfect excuse for it.  
  
Then it was Yami's turn to change while Alyssa stayed out of the tent. After he had done so, they lay down snuggling close to one another in their warm comfortable bed and talked. A few hours later the talking slowly quieted and the fell into peaceful slumber, and for the first time in a week, Alyssa wasn't worrying about Marik.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOOHOO!! Another chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's quick and it makes me very happy and I write better!!!! Tell me what you think of the chapter please. Anything works likes, dislikes, flames, or what you thought of this Saturday's episodes, anything! 


	28. The Birthday

Sorry I'm late Christmas preparation came up. Merry Christmas! Here is ur present  
  
peace out ~Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September passed in a blur and soon it was October 13.  
  
"Alyssa!" Carly shrieked in surprise.  
  
"Huh?" Alyssa groaned groggily, having just been woken up from a peaceful slumber. Still comfortable in Yami's arms she attempted to block out all thought and go back to dreamland.  
  
"Alyssa, I see Yami had given you your birthday present early..."  
  
"Wha...?" Alyssa mumbled into her pillow, the fog of sleep still clouding her brain. She finally opened her eyes, only to find Carly standing next to her bed, looking scandalized.  
  
"When did this little development happen?" Carly inquired, gesturing to Yami.  
  
"We sleeping together since September. No big deal. Let sleep." Alyssa rolled over.  
  
The shocked and horrified expression on Carly's face only increased. She stood there agape, barely believing what she had just heard.  
  
Suddenly Alyssa was very awake. Alyssa had realized that no one else was home, they were cuddling w/ the covers up to their neck and therefore probably looked naked, and they had been sleeping later than usual. To Carly it must have looked like they had been... "Oops, sorry Carly. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I mean *sleeping*, no adultery involved."  
  
Carly breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, you really had me going there for a moment."  
  
"Now will you let me be so I can go back to sleep, not as if I will though," Alyssa grumbled.  
  
"No way! It's your birthday. Get up!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Way cool, I'm 18 at 2:06 today. Let's eat breakfast."  
  
"You never change..." Carly laughed as they walked out of the room, leaving Yami, surprisingly, still sleeping.  
  
"Woohoo, corm muffins and syrup," Alyssa exclaimed as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Muffins... that reminds me of a joke I've heard," Carly started to say. Alyssa rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. "So there are these two muffins in an oven, right? One muffin turns to the other muffin and says 'Man it's getting hot in here.' The other muffin screams 'Ahh! A talking muffin.'"  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes again; she wasn't awake enough for this.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami slowly awoke. A bit chilly, he tried to pull Alyssa closer for warmth. When his hands met nothing but air next to him, Yami was immediately wide awake, sitting up strait, and panicked. /Where's Alyssa? Did Marik take her? Is she suffering? How did he slip her out without me noticing?/ Yami's thoughts continued in this depressing spiral.  
  
He jumped out of bed, not bothering to get dressed and ran out to the kitchen, fully prepared to search for Alyssa wearing only his boxer, a wife- beater shirt, and the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
When Yami ran into the kitchen, barely clad, the girls started giggling.  
  
"Nice legs Yami," Carly sarcastically pointed out.  
  
"Hey! I love those legs," Alyssa defended honestly between giggles.  
  
Yami blushed a deep red, no one besides Alyssa and his light were supposed to see him this dressed down. "Oops, I'll just go change now," Yami called back as he dashed to Alyssa's room.  
  
"Anyway," Yami came out, still a little embarrassed, but fully clothed. "Happy Birthday, Alyssa!"  
  
"Thanks. Funny I seem to be the only one who didn't remember it was my birthday"  
  
"So Alyssa, if you like Yami's legs so much why were you laughing?"  
  
"Because the look on his face was so funny when he realized that you were here." Alyssa laughed harder.  
  
"Gee thanks honey," Yami said sarcastically, while sitting next to Alyssa and pulling her small frame onto his lap. She turned to look at him, about to ask why, but before Alyssa could open her mouth, Yami answered her in the most torturous of ways-tickling.  
  
"Oh now who has the funny face? Huh? Huh?" Yami taunted a viciously laughing Alyssa.  
  
"Y-you!" Alyssa gasped out, trying to catch her breath. As we all know that is impossible to do when being tickled. Yami tickled her harder and faster.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"You." Yami moved to tickling the most ticklish spot on Alyssa, her ribs.  
  
"F-fine, m-me." Yami stopped his torture while Alyssa caught her breath.  
  
"Now who has had the last laugh?"  
  
"Actually me," Alyssa teased back.  
  
"Arg, wrong way to word that."  
  
Carly watched this whole exchange, amused, from her chair. "So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you two already act like newly weds. The waking up together, the mostly naughty teasing and the constantly being together would indicate one is married."  
  
Yami and Alyssa looked at each other and shrugged both thinking that being married wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
  
"So are you ladies ready to go yet?"  
  
"No way, we just woke up about five minutes before you. Besides I need to wake up Bakura and the others." Carly went off, presumably to wake up the guys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thankfully, the blissfully warm spring/summer/fall season in Florida continued well into November. Therefore, the sand under the teens' feet as they ran into the ocean was still pleasantly hot but refreshingly cool a few inches down.  
  
As they reached the surf, Yugi and Hannah instantly started paddling out, preparing for a day of surfing. Carly and Bakura, claiming the water was too cold, decided to build a sand castle. But before ten minutes had gone by it had turned into a sand war. Ryou and Jackie, however, opted to have a one-on-one volleyball match a few dozen yards down the beach. Yami and Alyssa had taken an inflatable raft and swam out the buoy marking the civilian swimming limit. Since the camping excursion, they had not had much time to be alone together. Tonight was going to be no different, with Alyssa's friends coming over to celebrate her birthday.  
  
"The water has to be at least 20 or 30 feet deep out here," Yami brightly observed.  
  
"Y-yeah," Alyssa chattered, but not from the temperature fo the water.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yami asked Alyssa, picking up the waver in her voice. "The water isn't cold."  
  
"I've never been out this far from the shore," Alyssa sheepishly admitted. "And I'm scared I'm going to drown or something. I know it's silly, but that is just one of my irrational fears."  
  
"It's not that irrational, it could happen. Granted it is very unlikely..."  
  
"I'm also scared of sharks." "Oh. Yeah that is scary, but the odds of getting attacked by a shark are millions to one, and even less for being killed by one. Besides you have lived here you're whole life and never even seen a shark."  
  
"I know that, but still... Every time something causes the water to ripple or move differently around my feet it makes me nervous. This water is so murky I can't see past my bellybutton looking down. I worry about my feet."  
  
Yami didn't know what to say to that. Everything that Alyssa said had made sense to him. Granted he wasn't going to admit to being afraid of sharks and their rippling water until it was the only way to stop 5,000 years of torture.  
  
Alyssa watched Yugi and Hannah hug each other after a good wave and head to the car to get something. "Yami I- hey stop playing around! That isn't funny!" Alyssa scowled at him, after feeling the water rush past her feet. Alyssa figured that Yami had just kicked water at her to terrify her.  
  
"Stop what?" Yami asked, genuinely confused. Alyssa's eyes widened.  
  
"Something just brushed my foot!" Alyssa near panicked.  
  
"Don't worry. Most likely it was seawee-" Yami was cut off by a shrill scream from Alyssa, followed by her being roughly jerked backwards off the raft by and unseen force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOOHOO!! Another chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! or I'll wait longer for the next chapter buahahaha! Actually it'll come out on Saturday cuz it's mostly written It's quick and it makes me very happy and I write better!!!! Tell me what you think of the chapter please. Anything works likes, dislikes, flames, or what you thought of this Saturday's episodes, anything! 


	29. The Hospital

Sorry I'm late yet again. I typed ½ of the chapter and got distracted then I forgot I hadn't posted this one yet. Sorry again. I'm getting kittens on Saturday so I may or may not update on Saturday:)  
  
You know how many review I got for the last chapter?! 3 freaking 3 for a *CLIFFHANGER*. That really upsets me cuz I no only 3 people don't read this so review or die!!!  
  
peace out ~Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To put it simply, Yami panicked. He had never been taught what to do in this situation. Instinctively, Yami yelled for help. Unfortunately, it came out in ancient Egyptian. Trying again, Yami yelled for help in English and dived underwater to find and help Alyssa.  
  
He spotted her, lying limply and obviously unconscious. The shark was mercilessly tearing at her calf. Sickeningly, Alyssa's leg bone was visible through the massive cloud of blood suspended in the water. Yami blinked his stinging eyes, trying to clear his vision enough to help. After swimming through the cloudy water and refraining from throwing up at the grossness of it all, Yami realized he had no idea how to fight a shark. Lacking any other brilliant ideas, he punched the shark between the eyes, where its nose would be and under the glowing golden eye. Unknowingly, Yami had done the exact thing you were supposed to do when attacked by a shark.  
  
Momentarily stunned, the shark turned around and seemingly lost interest. One might have thought it was because the shark figured Alyssa did not have enough meat on her boned to be worth the fight, but if anyone had been looking they would have seen the golden eye disappear from the shark's forehead as it swam away.  
  
Yami hulled a scarcely breathing Alyssa onto the raft and started frantically swimming to the shore. ON shore there was a huge swarm of people awaiting the return of the shark bite victim. Behind the crowd an ambulance waited, apparently someone had kept their head long enough to call one. In front of the crowd were the paramedics and Alyssa's friends, all waiting anxiously and praying she was OK.  
  
The instant Yami had reached waist high water the paramedics lifted the raft and started a mad dash to the ambulance with Yami at their heels. As the paramedics started to slow the blood gushing from Alyssa's leg, Yami began to climb in the back of the ambulance, because it was clear it was about to leave.  
  
A paramedic held him back. "I'm sorry son only family members can come."  
  
Yami shot him a glare that could melt steel. "You don't understan-"  
  
"What is your relationship with this woman?" the paramedic snapped, knowing this conversation was wasting valuable time that the patient should and could be in the hospital.  
  
"I love her," Yami told the man sincerely. "Get in," the paramedic adopted a softer tone. "By the way I'm Ted." Yami clamored into the back of the ambulance and shut the door as it took off.  
  
The ex-Pharaoh say on Alyssa's make shift bad and lifted her head onto his lap to let her know he was there for her. He prayed to every god he knew that she would not die yet.  
  
On of the paramedics had moved to stop Yami from moving Alyssa's head, but Ted had stopped him, know what the 'young' man in front of him must be feeling.  
  
The reality of this situation came crashing down on Yami, just as Yugi started hammering him with questions.  
  
~Is Alyssa Alright? What happened out there? Where are you going? Is Alyssa alright?~ Yugi said, all in one mental breath.  
  
Yami was grim. ~I don't know. I just don't know.~ Yami started to sob while stroking Alyssa's salty, bloody, matted hair. "Don't leave me," he chocked.  
  
Yugi turned to the group, looking as grim and melancholy as Yami had sounded. "It doesn't look good guys." Yugi frowned even deeper as Yami's emotions flooded over their link.  
  
The gang piled into the car silently.  
  
"They're arriving at the hospital," Yugi dully announced. Apparently, Yami had communicated to him. "Room 206, but Yami is not giving me much more information."  
  
Yami meanwhile was following Alyssa to the emergency surgery room. The doctors needed to staple to wound shut as soon as possible or Alyssa would not make it. As the hospital staff wheeled Alyssa into the surgery room, Yami squeezed her hand one last time before she disappeared behind the doors. For a few moments, Yami just stared at the door willing this to be a nightmare. One of the nurses gently led Yami by the arm into the waiting room and to a chair. Yami took the lead unflinchingly and one he sat down he didn't move. The ex-Pharaoh sat with his head in his hands, staring unseeingly at his lap.  
  
Yami hadn't moved a muscle by the time his friends got there 30 minutes later.  
  
Yami?" Yugi inquired, sitting next to his darker half. He wrapped Yami in a hug, extending all the brotherly love possible.  
  
"They only give her a 50/50 chance of recovery," Yami sadly muttered. Everyone gasped. No on had thought that the bite had been *that* bad. "If she lives, they may have to amputate her lower leg."  
  
Thud. Carly passed out on the floor. The possibility of losing her closest friend was too much for her. The rest of the group sat down in the remaining chairs and the floor looking nervously around at each other, not knowing what to say. Glance at the clock. Look at your watch. Scan nervously at the others. Stare at your lap. Repeat. So the routine developed with the gloomy group of friends. An hour and a half later of nervous waiting later one of the doctors came out and called Yami over. A conversation later, Yami walked back smiling.  
  
"She made it through surgery and is sleeping on anaesthesia now. We can see her, but only two at a time. Those not in the room can wait outside the door."  
  
It was decided that Yami and Carly would go first, being the closest people to Alyssa.  
  
"Thank you," Yami told Ted, who was also Alyssa' head surgeon, while grabbing Alyssa's hand. Ted then left the room to go check on his other patients.  
  
"Alyssa," Yami began as if Carly were not in the room. I'm so glad you made it. I don't know how I would wake up everyday if I didn't know you were there. I love you." Yami nodded to Carly, asking silently if she had anything to say. Carly walked over to the bed and opened her mouth. But before she could make a sound, a familiar beeping stopped. Looking over at the heart machine the pair realized what had happened. Alyssa had flat- lined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOOHOO!! Another chapter. I apologize for the shortness but I wanted to leave you w/ a cliffhanger in hopes of reviews!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! or I'll wait longer for the next chapter buahahaha! Actually it'll come out on Saturday cuz it's mostly written It's quick and it makes me very happy and I write better!!!! Tell me what you think of the chapter please. Anything works likes, dislikes, flames, or what you thought of this Saturday's episodes, anything! 


	30. The Death

Well here is the next chapter. Even if u don't like it be sure to READ TILL THE END!!! this fact is very important!  
  
Carly helped me with this ghetto chapter so if the writing style/character personalities seem different it is most likely her writing.:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyssa was dead. There was no denying it. Dead as a doornail. Kicked the bucket. Kneeled over. Met her maker. Any way you say it, Alyssa was gone and I couldn't do anything about it. I was nothing without Alyssa. My soul felt empty.  
  
I turned to the closest person for comfort. And boy Carly was a comforter. Before now, I'd never ran out of breath when being comforted by another person. Carly was the best comfort giver in these tough situations.  
  
~Yami what's happening in there?~  
  
~Erm... hold on a second and we'll sigh, come out there~  
  
Once we recovered Carly and I walked out of the rom to sadly inform the others of the horrific news.  
  
"Um...Yami, XYZ, man," Bakura pointed out.  
  
"Woah, what were you doing with Alyssa in there?!"  
  
Yami's frown deepened. He opened his mouth to say the three dreaded words, "Alyssa... is... dead." Nobody could believe that Alyssa was gone forever. It seemed like just yesterday that she was so vibrant and full of life. Oh, wait, it was just yesterday. Well, anyways, it was a sad ordeal.  
  
The next couple of days passed in a sad blur.  
  
After the funeral we were sitting around in Alyssa room, glancing at her stuff and deciding who should have what.  
  
"I call the cardboard Legolas cut out!" Carly yelled.  
  
"Aw man," complained Ryou. "I wanted that."  
  
"Yeah, the whole body is gorgeous."  
  
I claimed her notebook with all of our adventures from July until now in it. Yugi claimed the leopard thong and bra set that he had worn at the party only a month ago. Bakura claimed her extensive nail polish collection, much to Carly's shock and horror. Ryou called dibs on the unicorn posters and ceramics.  
  
Carly was slightly wierded out by out choices in souvenirs. *Seven months later*  
  
I've noticed Carly has been gaining weight lately. She seems to be eating more and she's always moody. Carly has moved into Alyssa's house to live with her parents and us for no apparent reason. This was bad for me though because she would wake up in the middle of the night with bizarre cravings for strange foods and insisting that I get them for her.  
  
Recently, I've developed a strange interest in Bakura. He's more handsome, caring and in a strange way, attractive than ever before. Carly seems to have lost interest in him, and, frankly, everything else too, so I don't think she'll mind if I finally made my move on Bakura.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Bakura said yes! As of a few minutes ago, Bakura and I are officially an 'item.' Granted I still haven't tested his kissing skills, but we'll have to wait a couple of days to test that out.  
  
Carly was growing more depressed. I think it was because she was surrounded by hott men, and Carly was realizing one by one she couldn't have us.  
  
As the days went by, I noticed that Ryou and Yugi started acquiring more and more bling-bling as time passed. It felt like a midget was hanging from his necklace. Literally, Yugi had a solid diamond midget hanging from his necklace. I think that they may have joined the Winta Springs ganstas. That could result in some sort of gang warfare, but I have Bakura. Not to mention the fact that with Carly's recent moodiness, she would certainly kill anyone with in twenty feet of her. Therefore, I don't have any fear of being hurt by ganstas.  
  
WE were safe for over two more months until that dreadful night. Carly woke all of us up and demanded we drive her to the hospital. After much grumbling we all climbed into the car and I drove Carly to the hospital. By the time we got there she was gasping for breath in pain, from a source I couldn't, at the time, identify.  
  
As soon as we walked in the building, Carly rushed off, leaving us guys confused in the waiting room.  
  
Not a minuted before five sleepy hours later, a nurse came out sadly informing us of Carly's state of health. "Ms. Carolyn has died, along with her newborn daughter."  
  
I hadn't even known Carly was pregnant, and now this?! Dashing to her room, we saw it was true. In her arms was a beautiful little girls that looked exactly like... me.  
  
Still pondering this fact, I heard a loud bang and screaming coming from the hallway. Turning around, we only had time to gasp before all six of us, including Carly and the baby, were shot in the head, by member of the Kissimmee gangstas, the number one rival of the Winta Springs Ganstas. The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just kidding!  
  
Alyssa snapped awake, wondering what was going on. Only a moment ago, there had been a tunnel and a light and now she was lying on a bed with Yami weeping over her chest. Glancing around, Alyssa mentally noted most of her friends standing around the room all crying with their heads down.  
  
"Um... what's so sad?" Alyssa asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"O RA!," Yami cried, pulling Alyssa in for a huge kiss. Everyone else stared in shock at the bed.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"How-"  
  
"You're-" Everyone spoke at once.  
  
"Mglmmm," Alyssa mumbled against Yami's lips. Wanting to hear what Alyssa said, Yami released her.  
  
"Alright, who died?" Alyssa jokingly questioned, a little tipsy from all of the pain medication she was receiving.  
  
"You did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the crappy and short chapter, but I thot it was a funny idea. I promise the next chapter will continue the plot! And I've already written 1/4 of it:) 


	31. The Gift

Sorry I'm 2 days late but I think that the length of the chapter makes up 4 it  
  
I was literally tearing up at the end of this while I was writing it. It's pretty sad but important. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did." Yami said seriously.  
  
Alyssa smiled and laughed a little, expecting this to be a big joke from her friends. She waited for them to laugh. No one did.  
  
"Oh," she mouthed, realizing no one was kidding.  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago, legally," Yami sniffed, still having a runny nose from crying a few minutes ago.  
  
"Wow," Alyssa murmured, her eyes wide as saucers. It was hard to believe she had been medically dead, apparently only a few minutes ago. Alyssa tried to sit up, only to find pain shoot up her arm from where the IVs were still attached.  
  
"What the...?" she thought out loud before the painful memories of the shark attack came flooding back at her. "Oh," Alyssa sounded shocked. "That sucks and it explains the light, the tunnel and te voice."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well, I thought it was a dream, but I guess it actually happened. I was flying down a tunnel toward an ethereal, shining, white light. I had almost reached it, and I desperately wanted to, but a voice stopped me. It said, 'Your mission isn't done yet.' Then I woke up to you all crying, which surprised me."  
  
Many a raised eyebrow, but no on e commented on Alyssa's strange story. Instead they concentrated on celebrating that Alyssa was alive. Ted walked in later, and was absolutely flabbergasted that Alyssa was not dead, let alone conversing with her friends. Deciding not to question a miracle. Ted just smiled as he ripped up the death certificates he had been signing, while he walked away down the hall.  
  
"Well now what's going to happen?" Carly asked.  
  
"The hospital said that they would release Alyssa probably next week so-" Yami started.  
  
"WHAT?!" Alyssa shrilly yelled. "Next week?! Today is my birthday and there is no freakin way I'm staying in a HOSPITAL for my EIGHTEENTH birthday!"  
  
"But your leg-"  
  
"Screw my leg! I'm not staying here." Alyssa tried to get up, but failed miserably. "Maybe I will..." she muttered under her breath. Yami suddenly looked as if he had an idea and abruptly dashed out of the room.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Everybody looked at each other, throughly confused as to what was going on.  
  
Before anyone could voice a question to each other, Yami walked in, holding something behind his back, grinning insanely.  
  
"Erm...Yami? Are you feeling ok?" Alyssa suspiciously questioned his sanity.  
  
"Well today is your birthday..." Yami said.  
  
"And?" Alyssa prompted him to continue.  
  
"It's traditional to give loved ones gifts to celebrate the occasion..."  
  
"So?" Alyssa didn't see where this was going. (Remember the medication pumping into her.)  
  
Alyssa took the small, square, artistically wrapped package into her hands, marveling at the shininess of the bows and paper. (This was natural, not from the medication.) Finally she tore into it to find a jewelry box.  
  
"Oh yeah! A box, thanks Yami, that's just what I wanted," Alyssa said jokingly as she opened the box. She was silenced by the contents though. Staring up at her was the Eye of Horus. "Y-Yami does this mean...?"  
  
"Yes it does." Yami replied as he hooked the Millennium Necklace around Alyssa's neck. It rested on her collar bone in a perfect way, as if it were made for her. Unknowingly, Yami repeated what he had said almost 5,000 years ago. "It suits you beautifully, my queen." Yami slapped his hand over his mouth, fearing he had said too much. But it was too late, at the word 'queen,' Alyssa's eyes glazed over as she fell into a trance." Yami tried to shake her awake but as he touched her, he too fell into an enchanted state. The others didn't dare touch them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback in Alyssa's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I snapped awake. I was lying on a huge, I mean COLOSSAL down bed. I almost fell back asleep, except that the last I remembered I had been lying on a hideous hospital bed only moments ago. Most unfortunately, my body wasn't responding to my commands to get out of the bed.  
  
/That was enjoyable/ I heard myself, yet not myself think. What was enjoyable, I wondered. I felt something, or rather someone stir next to me. Granted I was used to this feeling after sharing a bed with Yami for so long, but what startled me most was the feeling of his bare skin brush against mine.  
  
"Sleep well Alisa?" 'Yami' chuckled. "You seemed a little tired."  
  
"Of course Yugioh, and yourself?" I said, but yet it wasn't my brain formulating these words. My hands moved to my belly, and were soon covered by his. "Before you know it, you're going to have a little heir running around," 'I' joked smiling. I was totally befuddled about this whole situation. I mean, it was obvious what Yami erm... Yugioh, I guess, had just done, if I hadn't known that I'd be impossibly naive for my age, but I didn't feel scandalized or resentful. Therefore, it had been consented and I know I wouldn't have agreed until we had gotten married-  
  
Yami interrupted my thought. "Well just to make sure of that..." he started to move his hand lower...  
  
Inwardly my eyes widened considerably, but on the exterior, I giggled, being impossibly ticklish, and grabbed his hand. "As much as I agree with you, you are Pharaoh, and you do have a meeting to ho to in-" My head turned toward the sun. "About ten minutes."  
  
Ah ha! So I was in ancient Egypt! That explained so much. It also must mean.. that I... was...  
  
Yami groaned and rolled out of bed, stark naked.  
  
All other thoughts were erased as I saw the *extremely* pleasant view of Yugioh's rear. "You tempt me so." My mouth said. Not that my brain wasn't concentrating on that either... *Flash*  
  
We were sitting in the gardens, Yugioh and I. Yugioh took my or I guess Alisa's hand and looked in my.. er.. our eyes.  
  
"Alisa, my queen, my light, my love, you know of the Shadow Games, correct?"  
  
"Of course, I've been trained in them for awhile now."  
  
"Are you aware of how dangerous they have become?"  
  
"Well, of course they are dangerous what the wrong people get hold of some herculean tablets..." Alisa as well as myself was confused as to where this was leading.  
  
"No, that is not what I am leading to." Yami sadly replied, visibly not wanting to continue.  
  
"What is it darling?"  
  
"Recently, the monsters have been breaking out of the Shadow Realm with out being summoned." Alisa gasped and put our hand to our mouth.  
  
"You cannot be serious."  
  
"Unfortunately, I am. The priests and I have discussed what to do if this occasion were ever to arise-"  
  
"No Yugioh you cannot do that!" Alisa flung our body into his arms, beginning to sob.  
  
"Alisa, how do you-"  
  
"Forgive me, but I listened when you were talking to Seth at the temple."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive. I just hope you can forgive me for what I am going to do."  
  
"I understand that you must seal yourself away for the people, but why can't you seal me with you." I, well not really me, oh what ever you get what I mean, started bawling harder into Yugioh's bare chest. "I want to spend eternity with you." I look up with shining eyes to meet his glistening ruby ones.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot condemn you to that fate. You are my light and you needn't spend a timeless existence in the darkness.  
  
"Oh Yugioh, I love you."  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
We sat in silence for a long time, simply savoring being together, knowing that we would soon be painfully ripped apart.  
  
"There is a chance though that we will meet again. You will be reincarnated, and maybe in the distant future we can be together again," Yami said, trying to cheer Alisa and himself up. Although he sounded doubtful of his own words.  
  
"I will wait for you forever."  
  
"I know you shall. I too, will await you, sealed away in my puzzle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um I don't think that I'm going to continue this story. I wrote the last chapter and 2 people reviewed it. Do you know how depressing it is to get TWO reviews for a shocking chapter. Obviously not, cuz some people are crapheads and didn't review. So unless I feel the love no more Destinies Intertwined. 


	32. The Discovery

Well, finally one is on time! Although short I did want to leave u in a cliffhanger buahaha! Well, that and I took a 2 hour there and 3 hour back road trip, this morning! That is a lot of driving to do for only a ½ ghetto ceremony 4 which my brother only got 9th place and a lunch w/ him and my sister! And all this in less than 8 hours!! Arg...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many, many more memories poured into Alyssa and Yami's minds. In fact, Alyssa recieved the whole of her past life, and Yami the peices he had been missing about his life with Alisa/Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa and Yami snapped out of their tranes and stared numbly at each other for a few moments. On an apparently unspoken agreement, Yami bent down as Alyssa reached up for him, and they locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I wonder what they saw?" Yugi asked no one in particular. Yami sent a few images to Yugi across the link they shared. Yugi mouthed 'oh', then turned to the others and explained that Alyssa had just got her memory of her past life Alisa and that Yami also got the memories he had been missing from their time together." Yugi's eyes went blank for a moment, again. He cringed. "Yami also says we should leave the room." The others all made disgusted sounds, but left the ancient Pharaoh and Queen alone none the less.  
  
As soon as the door snapped shut, Alyssa broke for breath. "You perv. You know what they are going to say!"  
  
"I know," Yami said, grinning wolfishly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh fine. You spoil everything," Yami said, still grinning, so Alyssa would know he was kidding.  
  
"S why did you give me the Millennium Necklace now, instead of later when everyone else was going to give me presents?"  
  
"Well with out the Necklace there wouldn't be a party tonight." Yami stated in a 'duh' sort of voice.  
  
"Um, hello? Mangled leg ring a bell? I don't think the nurses will let us hang in here," ALyssa bitterly pointed out.  
  
"Sweetie, do you remember the first night we were here?"  
  
"How could I forget Bakura walking in on Carly while she was in the shower." Alyssa laughed at the memory.  
  
"Do you know how Bakura healed his black eyes? He used his ring."  
  
Alyssa smiled, for once she knew what this conversation was leading to. "He healed himself with his Ring. So your saying I could heal my leg if I wanted to? How?  
  
Yami smiled. "Well just concentrate on a picture of your leg, fully healthy, and say " the 'heal' was in ancient Egyptian.  
  
Alyssa did as told picturing her bare leg in her mind's eye, feeling silly. She commanded her leg leg to mend in her native language of long ago. The knowledge of how to speak ancient Egyptian had returned with her memories.  
  
Surprisingly, her leg's skin, bone, and muscle melded back together, leaving only a thin scar around her calf as a reminder from the shark. Speaking of which...  
  
"So how big exactly was the shark that tried to devour me?" Alyssa wanted to know. Now that she wasn't in any pain, it was no problem talking about the bite  
  
"I'm not sure, do you have a guess?"  
  
"Well from my point of view it appeared to be 75 feet long, but that may be a little bias..."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we could figure out what breed of shark it was," Yami proposed.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to descibe it to me, love."  
  
"If I had to guess its length, and I do, I'd say it was about 15-20 feet long. It was grey, had lots of teeth, yellow, cat eyes, two pectoral fins, dark, tiger-like stripes on it's back, a glowing golden eye on its forehead- what?"  
  
Alyssa's jaw had dropped. "You idiot!" she exclaimed but not at Yami. She muttered to herself. "How could you not have reconized this before now. Of course no species of shark has the Eye of Horus on its forehead. You know that! You saw the eye. I'm so brainless!" Alyssa shouted the last part.  
  
"No you're not, and what are you muttering to yourself about anyway?"  
  
"Well the shark, it-"  
  
"Are you done in there yet?" Alyssa and Yami had completely forgotten about everyone outside during their conversation.  
  
"Oops, sorry come in!" Yami shouted back. The group shuffled in, shooting suspicious glared at the said couple.  
  
"So how was it?" Yugi asked, teasing Yami and Alyssa.  
  
"Oh no Yami! You've started them again," Alyssa cried in mock horror, flailing her arms at Yami. She winced when she felt the IVs stuck in her elbow. She started to pull them out and all but Yami began to protest.  
  
"But your leg-"  
  
"Feel pain-"  
  
"Nutrition-"  
  
Alyssa just rolled her eyes and stood to the amazement of most.  
  
"Holy poop!" Carly yelled. Yup, that about summed up what everyone was thinking.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Your leg-"  
  
"Holy poop-"  
  
"Healed-"  
  
"Fast-"  
  
"Holy poop!"  
  
"You guys, Yami and I really must finish our conversation, with or with out you people here." She repeated every word that her and Yami had exchanged since the other had exited the room.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're leading to?" Ryou skeptically asked, not wanting his thoughts to be true.  
  
Alyssa nodded solemnly. "Yes, Marik was controlling the shark."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um obviously, I have decided to continue this story. Your reviews were very inspiring thank you. Even though it is depressing I found out only 6 people read my story and 2 of them I know personally but o well. Chapters may or may not come out on Sunday but they will be no more than a week apart, even if it means skipping my homework.. Like right now, I should be reading A Tale of Two Cites. Gag. 


	33. The Mall

Sorry about posting on Wednesday, but I had to read Charles Dickens as well as do a paper on it with out using am, is, are, was, were, be, being, or been. That's hard as crap so you better enjoy this and review to make me happy!:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyssa nodded solemnly. "Yes, Marik was controlling the shark.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"There's no other explanation for the golden eye on its forehead," Alyssa sighed.  
  
"I didn't know sharks had enough brains to control."  
  
A rolling of eyes. "Apparently so," Carly 'duhed' Ryou.  
  
That night they had a small celebration for Alyssa's birthday. Little because everyone was still a bit depressed from the beach incident. After hearing their shark bite story-modified of course- and learning it was Alyssa's birthday, the nice O'Rock DJ gave them all tickets to the next mystery concert in about a month.  
  
The next night Yami and Alyssa were lying in bed and boy was it hot. Not just hot, sweltering. Have you ever tried to sleep sharing a bed with someone when it was eighty degrees inside? It is NOT pleasent.  
  
"Holy crap," Alyssa grumbled. "It too hot!" Alyssa threw off the blanket to no avail.  
  
"I'm dying." Yami, too, was feeling the heat. "It is October, it's still blisteringly hot, and the air conditioning is broken."  
  
"Welcome to Florida, babe." Alyssa sarcastically laughed. "Don't you hate this?"  
  
"Let's sleep in the freezer."  
  
"Or not..."  
  
"It was just an idea."  
  
"A very pleasant one too."  
  
Alyssa threw off her shirt, much to Yami's surprise, to reveal the sports bra she had taken to wearing to bed since she and Yami had been sleeping together.  
  
Yami wolf whistled. Alyssa batted him on the arm. "Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen me work out before."  
  
"If all is fait in love and war..." Yami tossed his shirt on the floor too. "Might as well be fair." "Much cooler," Alyssa mumbled into the pillow. She was throughly enjoying feeling Yami's chest against her back.  
  
Yami, too was savoring Alyssa's almost bare back rubbing his chest. Except he was trying to hide the evidence from Alyssa of precisely how much he was enjoying lying like this.  
  
The next morning, they awoke to an unholy scream.  
  
Thud, Alyssa hit the wall, while Yami fell off the bed, slamming his head on the nightstand in the processs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Oof."  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"Yugi take a breath before you pass out," Yami said to Yugi, who was indeed turning blue.  
  
Alyssa rolled over, asking what was the matter.  
  
"Felt Yami's emotions. You, he..."  
  
"No."  
  
"It was just sultry last night."  
  
"That's way more than I needed to know."  
  
"No, not that way!"  
  
"The temperature, you idiot. Males..."  
  
"Oh, ok," Yugi chirped, relieved at having the capability to breath again.  
  
That day, after being wiped out from school the crew took a trip to the mall. While Hannah, Carly, Jackie, and Alyssa waited outside Charlette Russe, the foreign exchange students were inside the store choosing outfits for their girlfriends to wear the next day at school. The women had unwisely agreed to a dare of wearing WHATEVER their boyfriends had picked for them. That was their first mistake. Their second was not supervising the males when they chose the clothes.  
  
Proudly, the men walked out, carrying the same outfit in various colors. The terrifying sisterhood shirts and a 'skirt.' The sisterhood shirts are basically two small triangles that cover the absolute minimum of required indecent parts with four inches of sheer material beneath the triangles, and tied with three measly strings in the back to hold the 'shirt' up. The 'skirts,' and I use the term loosely, were a LITTLE strip of material that would be tied around the abdomen. The girls took one look at the clothes and nearly cried.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Hannah the hopeful wished.  
  
"You did say *anything* in the dare," Yugi pretended to be innocent of having anything to do with Hannah's new skimpy outfit in his hands. Her set was satiny red.  
  
"Those things you call skirts are knitted scarves," Jackie 'angrily' pointed to her purple set in Ryou's hand.  
  
"The saleswoman said they where skirts," he replied.  
  
"Screw the saleswoman," Carly nastily remarked. She was the unlucky one, as Bakura had picked out a peachy- pink colored set that mirrored Carly's skin quite closely. "I'm going to look naked."  
  
"That's the point," Bakura wolfishly replied, earning a bat on the arm.  
  
But Alyssa, poor Alyssa had it worst of all. Hanging arrogantly from Yami's hand was a classic leopard set. "Everyone's going to see me as a hooker."  
  
Yami smiled serenly, apparently imaging the scene. After Alyssa slapped his bicep, he denied it and came up with a half wit response. "I was only trying to pick out your favorite pattern.  
  
Alyssa rolle dher eyes and decided this was most definitely the girls' fault for agreeing to ANYTHING.  
  
The women held a short conference and turned back to the boys.  
  
"Due to the..." Jackie started.  
  
"Lack of material," Hannah supplied.  
  
"We've decided that the only way we will fo NEAR those *things* is if we can pick out outfits for you to wear tomorrow."  
  
Being dolts, the boys accepted this with out questioning. After all, how bad could guy outfits be?  
  
And how mistaken they were. After several boring hours, for the guys at least, of searching the Mall at Millennia (ironic name huh?), the girlfreinds presented thier outfits.  
  
For Bakura, Carly had chosen a cow thong, tight women's flare jeans with a belt to hold them up, a whit undershirt and a flannel over shirt.  
  
Yugi received a leopard thong (identical to the one he had worn at the party), a mini skirt, and a wife beater with a long sleeve fishnet shirt to go under it.  
  
Yami recieved a tight pair of leather pants-therefore he couldn't wear undies under it- and a black ripped off muscle shirt. (Think battle city)  
  
Lastly was Ryou. Jackie, being the nice person she was, picked out fairly normal clothes for her beloved. Khaki pants and a light blue shirt were to be his attire for the next day.  
  
"That's not very fair, now is it?" "Yugi asked, disdainfully eyeing his feminine clothes.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this ghetto belt, when no one else has to wear extra..." Bakura complained and tried to remember the word he was looking for.  
  
"Accessaries," Carly smiled sweetly. "We don't want certain things to pop out, now do we?" Bakura blushed and shook his head.  
  
"Worried about being smaller than me, grave-robber?" Yami taunted.  
  
"He most certainly is not!" Ryou said, earning surprised and suspicious loos from everyone.  
  
"What exactly else besides kissing did Bakura teach you?!" Jackie exclaimed. Ryou blushed.  
  
"Oh not that!"  
  
"Obviously, I'm larger than the Pharoah. Look at him he's like three foot five," Bakura laughed defensibly  
  
Yami looked outraged. "That's it! How many inches-"  
  
"ALRIGHT," Alyssa loudly cut off that conversation. "The mall is closing, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um obviously, I have decided to continue this story. Your reviews were very inspiring thank you. Even though it is depressing I found out only 6 people read my story and 2 of them I know personally but o well. Chapters may or may not come out on Sunday but they will be no more than a week and ½ apart, even if it means skipping my homework.. Like right now, I should be reading A Tale of Two Cites or doing the paper. 


	34. The Transfers

Ur reviews have made me happy but I have had a crap load of homework because we got a 4 day weekend. Sorry about updating not on last Saturday. And this really is a law here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coincidentally, the next morning, Alyssa found almost all of her clothes seemed to have disappeared. She had an excellent clue as to who had done it too.  
  
"Yami dearest," Alyssa whispered in his ear. He didn't wake up and she grinned maliciously. She ripped off his covers. He curled into a fetal position and whimpered. She frowned.  
  
Bakura was the second victim of the blanket stealing. He, on the other hand, bolted up and started shouting in Egyptian at the closest thing to him- Alyssa's animal net. Apparently, he was still asleep.  
  
"Fine, screw you-"  
  
"OK!" Yami jumped up.  
  
"Oh geez, let's just get ready."  
  
Everyone, dressed in their uncomfortably sexy clothes, purchased the day before, met up in home room. They looked at each other and shook their heads, disgusted at the outfits. All save Ryou, who had normal, comfortable clothes on.  
  
"About-"  
  
But Ryou was cut off by Mrs. Murray walking over to the group.  
  
"Have you kids heard about the new transfer students?" Negative signs. "That's too bad. I heard they are from Egypt and I know that is one of you main areas of interest.," Mrs. Murray looked pointedly at the foreign exchange students in turn. "Cairo, I head. That's the capital, you know."  
  
The groups' eyes widened, Cairo was where 'Rin' had said she was from, granting she wasn't lying about that too. Before they could continue on that train of thought, the bell rang and they continued on to Biology.  
  
They gathered in their normal seats in the back of the class. In the ten- seat area, two were left empty.  
  
In walked Marik and Rin right after the bell rang.  
  
"Sorry, sir, we got lost," Marik kissed up from the beginning.  
  
/What the heck are they doing here?!/ Alyssa thought. Everyone who didn't know a lot about the Millennium items looked around confusedly, as if they heard a voice and couldn't find the source.  
  
"Alyssa, keep it down," Bakura and Yami both whispered at the same time. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything," Alyssa whispered back.  
  
"Your thoughts-"  
  
Mr. Picou unknowingly interrupted. "I'm sure you have all heard about the transfer students. Here they are. This is Namu Rathsi and Rin Zednelem. Pick any seat you want."  
  
"I'll tell you later," Yami whispered seeing marik and rin heading toward them.  
  
"Yami and Alyssa, why don't' you two escort the new students around for the week," Mr. Picou cheerfully assigned certain doom. The pair in question clenched their teeth, but nodded anyway, not wanting to upset such a cool teacher.  
  
"My aren't we quite the slut?" Marik 'greeted.'  
  
"More like white trash," Rin added.  
  
"Excuse me 'Namu' we've just met, that is rude," Alyssa said sweetly as most of the class was still looking back toward them. Unluckily, the class could only see Marik and 'Rin's' backs, but had a perfect view of the good guys' faces, forcing out heros to smile and act nice.  
  
"What is your problem?" Jackie asked, being out of the loop of the Marik/Namu relation. Ryou poked her in the side and whispered in her ear. A dark look crossed Jackie's face and she began to glare at the transfer students, just as the general population of the class turned back to the overhead projector.  
  
"We know who you are Marik," Bakura hissed.  
  
"And so the sporophyte generation is the dominant generation in the tracophyte phylum while the gametophyte is dominant in...." the science teacher launched into a lecture on the wonders of Kingdom Plantae. A perfect opportunity for conversation.  
  
"I'm not a hooker you imbecile," Alyssa nastily remarked, scowling.  
  
"Liar," Rin coughed.  
  
The female intern gave them a meaningful look, silencing them for the moment.  
  
"Unfortunately, the brilliant plan for biology was worms- dissecting them.  
  
/In my opinion, the worst thing in the world/ Alyssa thought.  
  
The teacher was assigning pairs for the lab. "Carly and Bakura." Smiles. "Jackie and Ryou." Smiles. "Yugi and Hannah." Still more smiles. "Yami and Rin. Namu and Alyssa." No smiles. Evil, maniac grins, but that doesn't count. Grumbling, the class gathered the preserved worm, goggles, pins, aprons, etc...  
  
Marik happily sliced and diced the worm into itty bitty bits while Alyssa sat far back and turned green.  
  
"So you don't like this?" Marik smirked with his rhetorical question.  
  
"What do you think?" Alyssa frowned, seeing the look on Marik's face. The evil grave keeper said nothing, but grabbed a handful of worm crumbs.  
  
"Don't you dare do-"  
  
Marik chucked the worm chunks at Alyssa who quickly ducked behind the science counter. The guts smacked precisely on Yami's butt.  
  
"Alyssa control yourself until la-" Yami joked thinking Alyssa had slapped his rear. He turned around to see Alyssa bending down-not that he minded the view- and Marik laughing insanely.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Mrs. Fields! Mrs. Fields! Yami got worm on him." Marik shouted to alert the intern.  
  
"Yami strip down and get under the shower head," Mrs. Fields sternly commanded.  
  
Yami protested. "Strip down? Are you crazy woman?!"  
  
"State law. The chemicals the worms were stored in will cause your skin to chaff."  
  
"But it's only on his pants!" Alyssa retorted.  
  
"LAW!"  
  
Poop Yami didn't have any choice, or underwear on for that matter due to his leather pants. Being forced to undress in front of the whole class was going to be horribly embarrassing. That is, until an idea stuck Yami like a lightning bolt.  
  
Just as he had done so long ago, before Yugi knew about him, he made everyone see things digitized. Except this time he made it temporary and only around him; to them he looked like a tan blob with spiky hair.  
  
Yami did as he had been ordered and went under the shower, warning confused looks from most everyone that looked at him.  
  
/Aw man/ most of the female population, and even some of the male population, thought.  
  
Thankfully, the class lasted only long enough for Yami to dry and redress. The bell rang and the eight cronies ran out, seven of them laughing their guts out.  
  
Bakura mock sighed. "So I guess we're the same size." Seven people gave him confused looks. "Millennium Item holders can see through each others' spells," Ryou embarrassedly supplied. Five pairs of eyes grew twice their normal size.  
  
Yami paled and turned to Alyssa. "Does that mean..." He left the question hanging in the air.  
  
"No I didn't see anything. I didn't look because I thought that it would have humiliated you." A sigh of relief. "So about how everyone heard my thoughts in class...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Important note~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah, who ever has me on their favorite authors list I'll send an e-mail to you when I update as thanks:) Enjoy you nice people.  
  
And another thing, I've decided to screw reading this over for mistakes until it's completed so live w/ it.  
  
Obviously, I have decided to continue this story. Your reviews were very inspiring thank you. . Chapters may or may not come out on Saturday but they will be no more than a week and ½ apart, even if it means skipping my homework.. Like right now, I should be reading A Tale of Two Cites or doing the paper or my various other assignments. 


	35. The Beating

Ur reviews have made me happy. I'm updating on time and that makes you [the reader] happy! Isn't this a nice cycle?  
  
Also, to whoever is good at drawing...I would be eternally grateful if you would draw scenes from the story. I tried to as Carly would tell you, they sucked.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but as you know I'm been bogged down with school, but do not fear I have the next chapter written already. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update on Wednesday...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So I can mind speak to people at will?" Alyssa laughed  
  
"Yami nodded, concentrating on his chicken marsala.  
  
Alyssa grinned wickedly. "I can make people thing they are going insane. Buahahaha!"  
  
Her friends eyed her necklace nervously. Had the power already driven her mad?  
  
"Can people think-talk back to me?" Alyssa asked Bakura, as Yami looked like he was really enjoying his chicken.  
  
"Only for as long as you want to listen," he replied simply, munching a corn dog.  
  
"Coolness!" Alyssa shouted, earning a confused look from the general population of the school.  
  
Marik and Rin walked by, chatting nicely with each other. ."So Maria, after we rid the world of the pointy-haired freak..."  
  
/Oh so her name is Maria... Wait did Marik just insult Yami?!/ Alyssa jumped up. "Never diss my boyfriend!" She lunged at Marik, ready to beat him mercilessly.  
  
"Alyssa no! You'll be expelled!" Yugi and Hannah simultaneously warned. They looked at each other and smiled, while Alyssa attempted to beat Marik to a pulp.  
  
Unfortunately for the female, Marik had caught hold of her hands, therefore leaving only her legs free for pulverizing. Which wasn't so bad, considering her legs were quite muscular from playing Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
Marik winced as he was kneed in the crotch and he dropped Alyssa's arms to grab himself. Alyssa smiled triumphantly, Maria/Rin ran over to help Marik, and the courtyard clapped, for none of them really like Marik, even after only seeing him once. He was one of those people that gave off I hate you, you hate me vibes.  
  
"That's it." Marik reached into his back pocket to grab his Rod.  
  
Alyssa smirked as his expression turned into a frustrated one. "What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Marik hissed, Tapping hid Rod [A/N I could resist putting that in :D]  
  
"There is much you don't know about me." Alyssa confused him more. Marik and Maria couldn't see the Millennium Necklace, for like the Rind, the Necklace was only visible to those that the owner chose it to be. Therefore, only eight people could see the golden eye resting on Alyssa's collar bone.  
  
"Marik started cursing out his Rod.  
  
Yami and everyone else started to walk away from the scene of the crime laughing, when the principal walk up with an ugly look on her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"How the heck did you get our of that one?" Ryou asked.  
  
Alyssa smiled innocently and pointed to her Necklace.  
  
"So you're saying that she now thinks she's insane and hears voices in her head? Good stuff," Bakura laughed with the others.  
  
"She deserved it," Carly smiled after all the principal did not allot nearly enough money to the drama club.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the beginning of calculus, taught by the crazy Mrs. Koons.  
  
"We have a lab today!" the teacher crowed as if that should make the class happy. Contrary to her belief, it only made everyone groan and question why they had signed up for Advanced Placement calculus in the first place. In the class, the pupil were arranged at the start of the year into sets of four to work on labs. Luckily Alyssa and Yami had gotten into the same pack, all those months ago.  
  
"Yami and Jackie you move to Bakura's group. Namu and Rin, you take their places." All the bad luck seemed to be happening to Alyssa today. First Biology, and now this. It was as if Marik had been controlling the teachers' minds to get assigned to Alyssa's groups, just to bug the Necklace holder. Actually now tat he thought about it, Yami could sense the Rod being active and pouring a small amount of dark magic into Mrs. Koons. Just enough to influence her thoughts, not turn her into a mindless zombie. Not that some of the students wouldn't have minded that...  
  
Stealthily, Yami cut off Marik's connection to the teacher with his Puzzle. Marik looked shocked for a moment, them glared at Yami, who sent a smug look back.  
  
"Never mind that," Mrs. Koons reversed her previous order and assigned Marik and Rin to another group. Our heros and heroines let out a sigh of relief at the averted World War III.  
  
Marik sneakily too over Jackie, who was in Alyssa, Ryou, and Yami's group.  
  
He/She glared. "Undo your spell," Marik/Jackie hissed. Alyssa and Ryou looked between Yami and Jackie/Marik confusedly. Of course they recognized the signs of being mind controlled, but they know of no spell.  
  
Yami just shook his head and laughed. Growling, Marik released Jackie from control as Mrs. Koons shouted at them.  
  
"Care to share what's so funny with the rest of the class?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Important note~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, who ever has me on their favorite authors list I'll send an e-mail to you when I update as thanks:) Enjoy you nice people.  
  
And another thing, I've decided to screw reading this over for mistakes until it's completed so live w/ it.  
  
Obviously, I have decided to continue this story. Your reviews were very inspiring thank you. . Chapters may or may not come out on Saturday but they will be no more than a week and ½ apart, even if it means skipping my homework.. Like right now, I should be reading A Tale of Two Cites or doing the paper or my various other assignments. 


	36. The Storm

Ur reviews have made me happy. I'm updating on time and that makes you [the reader] happy! Isn't this a nice cycle?  
  
Also, to whoever is good at drawing...I would be eternally grateful if you would draw scenes from the story. I tried to, but as Carly would not tell you, they sucked.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but as you know I'm been bogged down with school, but do not fear I have the next chapter written already. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update on Wednesday...  
  
Also I'm terribly sorry about the lateness of this chapter! My WordPerfect has been screwed up lately and refuses to save. It took my a whole week to figure out to type it there then move it to WordPad then post it. :)   
  
Go me! Also I probably will update some time during the week to celebrate spring break. Right, this is getting too long, so on with the story  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday Carly!" Alyssa shouted, almost a month later. It was not November 16, Carly's 18th birthday/ "Aww man, now I'm not older than you."  
  
"Yeah and you can't make fun of me for being a kid while you're a 'mature' adult," Carly grinned. For the past seven years, between her birthday and Carly's, Alyssa would constantly make fun of Carly for being the baby of their little group. If anything in the past month, the group of eight had grown closer to each other and their respective boyfriend or girlfriend. Also recently, for the past week or so, Carly had been feeling sick in the morning, probably with the flu.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Carly asked.  
  
"We planned a girls' day out- manicures, pedicures, shopping... The works," Jackie answered.  
  
"And, granting that what ever you want to buy isn't outrageously out of our budget, we're paying for it," Hannah added.  
  
Carly grinned, but it dimmed after a moment. "Bakura said something about take me out-"  
  
"This evening," Alyssa cut in. "We get to steal you until 6:30 or so."  
  
The ladies piled into Jackie's flaming black truck. It was ironic that Jackie had such a large automobile when she herself was quite a small person. Hannah, Carly, and Alyssa often got quite a laugh out of it at Jackie's expense.  
  
In fact...  
  
Jackie can you even see over the steering well?" All of the teenagers burst out laughing, Jackie being quite used to being teased about her vertical challengedness.  
  
A quick, loud fifteen minute drive later, the high-schoolers found thenselves at a nail saloon.  
  
Carly walked in first, having been to nail shops many a time before, and she could understand the workers' heavy accents much better than the other girls could. Also Carly could stand the fumes of all the nail chemicals better.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Blech!"  
  
"Ew!"  
  
The girls exclaimed, sticking a finger under their noses.  
  
Nertheless, they sat down in the funky chairs, took off thier shoes, and put their feetin the water and thier hands on the tables. It made them feel like royalty, being waited on (literally) hand and foot. Granted it was ONLY hand and foot and no where in between, but that's not the point. The point was the girls- expecially Carly- were in bliss at great feeling of having all the ends of thier limbs massaged at once. For her birthday one of Carly's attendents, Juan was giving her a back massage.  
  
Needless to say, Carly was melting into a puddle.  
  
About an hour later, they walked out, carrying their shoes and marveling at how soft and flexible their extremides felt.  
  
They shopped, buying a bunch of awesumb outfits for Carly to wear for the next two weeks (and that the rest of the girls could borrow of course.) They saw The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King AGAIN, drooling over Olando Bloom and Elijah Wood the whole time. They went home and prepared Carly for a fancy dinner, as Bakura was taking Carly to an expensive French resturant for the evening.  
  
They left. Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Alyssa sat around, chatting about life in general. An hour and a half into the conversation, as Ryou was speaking a huge lighting bolt struck in the back yard. Yugi squeaked and jumped, while Alyssa almost instinctively clung to Yami. Apparently, both had an inborn fear of thunder and lighning storms.   
  
Yugi grinned sheepishly up at Ryou, who raised an eyebrow back at him. Yugi, blushing, jumped off him and retook his place on the couch. Alyssa stayed on Yami's lap, incase of future strikes.   
  
Out the window, it was pounding down rain. The streets were already flooded, and the yard was begining to fill. Lightning struck almost every minute. After all, they were in the lightning capital of the Unites States and the number two capital in the world.  
  
"How are Bakura and Carly going to get home through this?" Ryou worried, inclining his head toward the window.  
  
"I don't think I would be possible to see through all these sheets of rain well enough to drive safely."  
  
"Well Yami, I'm sure they'll make it home safely," Yugi reassured, always the optimistic one.. "After all its not like we haven't been in more dangerous situations before." Everyone nodded.  
  
"But still, I dread getting up in the middle of the night to some phone call from the police, telling me one of my loved ones have died," Alyssa admitted.  
  
"Enough of this depressing take, let's head off to bed." Following Ryou's suggestion, they all headed toward the back of the house to the bedroom. As there was only four of them, everyone could sleep outside their Soul Rooms with Yugo in a sleeping bad on the floor. Just as Alyssa was about to drift off to sleep a loud noise pierced the silence. The phone rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Don't worry the chapters will soon be getting longer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Review Responses (I no I have done these forever I'm sorry!)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TIQ- Your welcome and thanks for your suggestion. Feel free to submit many more:) Thanks and good luck in college.   
  
MarikzAngel- Ironically, Yami's-girl did. I love how your names clash:)  
  
Setosangel529- Wow you're the first one to notice that mistake. I was wondering how long it would take someone... I notice it every day. Good job! Mokuba died. No I'm just kidding but I don't think I forgot about him any where... I'll have to check that when I get around to editing this. You'll see what will happen with them at school. All in good time... I do have ideas, but if you have any PLEASE send them in cuz I could always use more. That makes everyone happy too. The story takes place within an hour and a half of driving distance from Disney World, and I'm not getting more specific than that. Chapter 35 took place in late October. I think we all hate FCAT and other standardized test. Come on everyone raise your hands I know you do! My school takes the nationals on Monday. Isn't that crap! A test on Monday!! Grrr...  
  
Anime-Blade- Well all cartoon characters are stupid. They never remember anything from past episodes unless it's like a trilogy or duel or something like that. Got to love cliff-hangers. Buhahaha! Wow, your last reviews are a bit confusing to read. It's like listening to someone talking to themselves. Like Gollum and Smegol from LOTR.  
  
Ylrack- I'm not even dignifiing your reviews w/ a response:P  
  
Yami's-Girl- yoai is ok if it doesn't have reaging sex and the like. But mostly I only accept Yugi/Yami or Ryou/Bakura becuase I think of Ryou and Yugi as girls.:) Do you have any good stories in mind? Sorry I'm making you seem to evil, but it's all for the story purposes. If you have anything else about you that you want me to put in, feel free to e-mail me. EPCOT stands for Every Person Comes Out Tired. At least that's what I think... Yes you will be in the story more.  
  
Cassandra Pegasus- Thank you so much for your glowing reviews. It's people like you that make me want to write more. Glad you like the plot so much that you say it in every review! Well as for Yugioh being a class A jerk in the past, I needed a conflict for when I write the prequel. Although it's way overused but w/e:) Oops I shouldn't have given that away ;-D The camp out was sweet wasn't it? Thanks for refering people to my story I can only hope they are as nice as you. I pity your guy friends. And never make your boyfriend dress as a girl. Trust me you will never look at him in the same way. Yeah, but out intern is a really nice and kool person so I'm wasn't going to insult her in any way in the story. Too bad for you tho:D Maybe one day Marik will be nice again, you never know.  
  
Aithril the elf-maiden- Thanks. Intresting that you like Bakura biting people's ears off, but to each thier own as my mom would say. Good to know that you love Alyssa and you don't want her to die.  
  
QuietOne1- That's good to know thank you. Marik will get much more 'twisted' after Christmas in the story. I'm sure you'll be pleased.  
  
Yamigilr101- Glad that you liked the drinking match. I was quite proud of that chapter myself.   
  
Arinell- Koolness! I never expected someone to use something from my story at a party of theirs I hope you had fun!  
  
Yamijennimoto- Thank you for the glitter. I'm very fond of glitter to. I totally agree, the show does need more romance. I actually found out Yami's real name from the manga after I wrote this, but I'm not changing it for two reasons. One I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't yet read it and B) I'm too lazy. Be prepared for more suspense later, as I have a fettish for ending chapters in cliffhangers. Good to know that you love Alyssa and you don't want her to die. Ew, I hate it when all the worms come out. It's discusting.   
  
Chosen One 2 rise- Wow! Who would have guessed that people would take their time to talk about my story! I'm so happy! Thank you and your friend!  
  
Kitell- Thanks. That was short, sweet and to the point.  
  
Mya starlight- Although you like to beat cliff hangers, expect more soon.   
  
Larien529- Koolness, another Floridian. Got to love the Sunshine State standard tests huh?  
  
Camarao- Thank you for the compliment.  
  
Nicole- Thanks for the review. I'll also be sure to tell him that sharks are worse than both.(Trust me)  
  
Kanika Meskhenet- I will, don't worry. Today in fact.:)  
  
To EVERYONE who reviewed chapter 31- Thank you guys so much. You all deserve hugs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Important note~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, who ever has me on their favorite authors list I'll send an e-mail to you when I update as thanks:) Enjoy you nice people.  
  
And another thing, I've decided to screw reading this over for mistakes until it's completed so live w/ it.  
  
Obviously, I have decided to continue this story. Your reviews were very inspiring thank you. . Chapters may or may not come out on Saturday but they will be no more than a week and ½ apart, even if it means skipping my homework.. Like right now, I should be reading A Tale of Two Cites or doing the paper or my various other assignments. 


	37. The Surprise

Ur reviews have made me happy. I'm updating on time and that makes you [the reader] happy! Isn't this a nice cycle?  
  
Also, to whoever is good at drawing...I would be eternally grateful if you would draw scenes from the story. I tried to, but as Carly would not tell you, they sucked.  
  
Go me! I updated one the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY!!! WOOHOO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyssa picked it up, fearing the worst.  
  
"Hey it's Carly."  
  
A huge sigh of relief escaped from Alyssa's lungs.  
  
"What was that for? Are you that upset I called while you were sleeping?"  
  
"No buddy, it's that we were just talking about the possibility of you and Bakura being killed in an accident because of the rain and then us getting a call from the police informing us of tragedy. Then the phone rang..."  
  
"Oh, well don't worry, cuz Bakura and I are safely at a hotel."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No, not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter! That's actually why I called. I didn't want to call my parents and tell them I was staying here with my boyfriend. So if they call will you tell them I'm at your house?"  
  
"Only if you two don't get busy."  
  
"OK, 'night."  
  
"Goodnight Carly." Alyssa hung up, feeling drained now that the adrenaline had flowed out of her veins. She collapsed back into bed after telling the boys what the phone call had been about. They too had felt the irrational fear for their friends.  
  
The next morning, Ryou and Yugi awoke to the doorbell's ring. Creeping around the still sleeping couple, they answered it. Standing in front of them was Bakura, holding up a positively queasy looking Carly.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but Carly was feeling really sick this morning."  
  
Carly nodded. Unfortunately, this seemed to make her stomach curl, yet again, causing her to dash to the bathroom.  
  
Violent barfing sounds floated through the house.  
  
"See."  
  
Yugi and Ryou shrugged and nodded in agreement. They left to go back to bed. Bakura and Carly crashed on the couch, with Carly having dry heaves every thirty minutes or so. She had nothing lift to come up.  
  
Alyssa and Yami woke up some time later, wondered into the kitchen with out even opening their eyes, and started 'rustling up some breakfast.'  
  
Bakura saw then, and wished them good morning.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here? We thought that you were staying the night at a hotel."  
  
"Well Yami, we did, but this morning Carly started to intensely throw up. I figured the best place for her to be would be surrounded by her friends, except you lazy bums were sleeping, so we've just been sitting here on the couch making bathroom runs every half hour ever since."  
  
"Lazy?! It's only 9 o'clock in the morning on a weekend none the less. That's too early to be awake anyway." Alyssa yawned as if to prove her point. "Oh yeah." Yami get ready, we have dancing lessons in an hour."  
  
"We have dancing lessons?! When did this occur?" Yami asked, having no previous knowledge of any classes.  
  
"Because prom's coming up-"  
  
"That's five months away!"  
  
"You can't learn to dance over night you know."  
  
"Especially with you two left feet," Yami snickered.  
  
"Exactly why we are taking these lessons."  
  
"Darn." They left.  
  
"Carly don't you think that you should see a doctor? You've been sick for over a week."  
  
"Only if I don't feel better tomorrow morning. After all, flu season is almost here, and I'm only sick in the morning," Carly reasoned.  
  
"OK. Do you want breakfast then?"  
  
"Sure. It should be fine with my stomach by now."  
  
As Carly was munching on her toast- the only food that didn't nauseate her- she began thinking about reasons why she would love to be male. The stomach pains she had been suffering in the last week. And thinking of that, a certain feminine enemy hadn't visited in over a month. In fact, a week late- when her morning illness had begun. Carly winced slightly at the thought, glaring heavily at Bakura's back. /What had he done in to her in her sleep?!/ Deciding she needed to talk to Alyssa, Carly reached for the phone. /Oh wait, she's at dancing lessons./  
  
Carly was starting to sweat from her sudden train of thought.  
  
"Bakura, I'm going to bed," Carly, rather shortly, informed him. She huffed back to Alyssa's bedroom and slammed the door, leaving Bakura standing in the kitchen confused. Not ten seconds later, Ryou and Yugi were kicked out, looking like they had just been woken up and kicked out of their beds. Oh wait, they had been.  
  
Bakura was wondering what was wrong, as Carly was obviously upset with him. He hadn't said anything, so that wasn't the source of the problem. Nor had he knowingly ignored her. He was utterly befuddled. Bakura couldn't even ask Yugi or Ryou for their opinions, as they had collapsed on the couches, asleep before they hit the pillows.  
  
Alyssa and Yami arrived home to find Bakura sitting sullenly on a chair. They inquired where the other three residents were and found out Yugi and Ryou had gone out and Carly fuming in Alyssa's bedroom.  
  
"Why is she mad at you?" Yami asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I didn't say anything, nor did I ignore her at all. I was just finishing cooking breakfast, when she stomped to Alyssa's room and slammed the door."  
  
While Yami and Bakura discussed what the problem could possibly be, Alyssa decided to go directly to the source and ask Carly.  
  
"Hey man," Alyssa walked into the room. Upon seeing Carly's upset she immediately sat on the bed and tried to comfort her friend. "What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing." Alyssa rolled her eyes Carly's obvious lie. "Oh fine, well you see, I think... I'm...."  
  
"What?" Alyssa pressed.  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you think that Carly should be kicked out of her house and come to live with the Alyssa and the FES? PLEASE TELL ME in a review or e-mail. Thanks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Review Responses~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassandra Pegasus- Wouldn't we all like that kind of treatment every day. But alas.. The smells are very true and you are wise to avoid them.  
  
Cassie- Thank you. Here you go.  
  
Sylvyrfyre- Apparently you are right. I did notice this chapter that I (THANKFULLY!) Got more than I expected. And no homework this week- spring break baby! Actually I have a project due, but I won't mention that.  
  
Arinell- Glad you have fun at your party. Hopefully it didn't lead to any illegal or immoral activities. :) It's OK, I won't  
  
kanikameskhenet- You're weird. I can't imagine liking storms. Tho they be cool to listen to, I'd rather listen to a CD recording:) Is this soon enough?  
  
Camarao- Same here I love the game! I have it for playstation2 and it rocks my socks! Literally, my socks move around a lot. :D What level are you on?  
  
Anime-Blade- It's great to know you care more about the secondary characters than the main ones:) But as you can see they are not dead. Why do you write reviews like a conversation?  
  
Kese- Nice, I've done that too at my friend's house. It took forever to realize that ctrl is a great button.  
  
Setosangel529- Now you know. And thanks, I agree.  
  
Yamijennimoto- It's good to know that you are guessing and not mindlessly reading:) Thank you very much! I've never had anyone say that to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tale of Two Cites is done! I know you all care:-D 


	38. The Concert

Ur reviews have made me happy. I'm updating on time and that makes you [the reader] happy! Isn't this a nice cycle?  
  
Also, to whoever is good at drawing...I would be eternally grateful if you would draw scenes from the story. I tried to, but as Carly would not tell you, they sucked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyssa calmly nodded. "I thought so-"  
  
"What?! How can you be calm at a time like this?"  
  
"You know I have my memories of my past life right? Well 5,000 years ago you and Bakura were already married and you got pregnant a week before you turned eighteen. This whole week when you've been sick in the morning, I've suspected-"  
  
"You knew this whole times and didn't say anything?!"  
  
"I also remember you had the worst mood swings ever... And we don't' KNOW anything until we get you checked out by a doctor. Let's go." Carly nodded in agreement. They walked straight past the boys, offering no explanation.  
  
Bakura clutched his head. "What's going on?"  
  
The girls walked into Dr. Nosnhoj's office, thankful it was a walk-in clinic. They signed in and waited patiently-not. Carly bit her nails, a habit she had started twenty minutes ago. Alyssa grabbed and jerked Carly's hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Now is probably not the best time to pick up bad habits," Alyssa scolded, remembering how it had taken her nine years to break her own nail biting habit. Many antagonizing minutes later though they seemed like hours to Carly, the nurse called them in. Mrs. Nosnhoj immediately shook both Carly and Alyssa's hands, like they were old friends, and politely introduced herself.  
  
"What seems to by the problem today?" the doctor asked Carly.  
  
"W-well I-I think I-I'm-" Carly stuttered .  
  
"Yes, yes. I understand." Dr. Nosnhoj handed Carly a cup. "Spit or pee in that so we can get you tested."  
  
Carly took the easy route and hawked a lugi into the cup. The doctor took the cup and left the room.  
  
"Geez Carly, you could have killed a squirrel with that sucker." Carly rolled her eyes, too nervous to laugh. /This could be a totally life changing event if it comes out positive.../ Carly thought, just before Dr. Nosnhoj returned.  
  
"Ladies, the test results will be ready this afternoon." Carly and Alyssa left. Carly raged at the long wait of four hours, so Alyssa drove them to the nearest department store to get some home pregnancy test kits. They headed to the bathroom and Alyssa waited outside the stall. Twenty minutes slowly ticked by.  
  
"Carly, has it worked yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So is it positive or negative?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How could you not know!"  
  
"I haven't opened my eyes yet."  
  
"Oh. Want me to look at it?"  
  
"Yeah thanks," Carly said, stepping out of the stall. She handed Alyssa the little test, biting her nail again.  
  
"POSITIVE! Congratulations Carly!" Both girls danced about jubilantly until Carly had an unhappy thought.  
  
"But what will Bakura think?" Carly sullenly pondered aloud.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be overjoyed like we are," Alyssa soothed. Let's go home so we can tell Jackie, Hannah, and the boys." Carly looked terrified. "You're going to have to tell them sooner or later. The sooner the better and in three or four months they'll know anyway."  
  
Sigh. "You're right. I'll have to get it over with now," Carly grumbled.  
  
"Don't be sad, this is supposed to be a happy occasion." Carly did try to smile a little after that, but she was too worried about Bakura's reaction to put her heart behind her teeth.  
  
Contrary to Carly's belief, Bakura was overjoyed at the news of a baby. The father-to-be playfully picked Carly up by the waist and swung her around. Unfortunately, this caused Carly's foot to slam into the corner of the couch. A concerned Bakura instantly sat her down on said couch, fussing over said woman's hurt ankle. Said Carly, however, was suddenly not in a good mood."  
  
"You *censor* just hit my *censor* foot on the *censor*in chair on purpose! You *censor*!"  
  
"And so it begins." Alyssa and Yami laughed from down the hall. Both of them could recall past Carolyn's moodiness quite easily. After all, who could forget someone beheading a solid bronze statue of Selket with her bare hands after stubbing her toe on said statue. Of course that had lead to Carolyn's magic being permanently revoked, but that is a whole other story.  
  
Carly and Bakura worked out that they were not going to put the baby up for adoption, as he or she would be born after they had graduated from high school.  
  
The next day was the Mystery Concert that the O'Rock DJ had given the group of four tickets to. Carly was a bit reluctant to attend, as she didn't want any harm to come to the baby, but in the end she did go. However, Carly, with Bakura, wisely stayed out of the mosh pit and father back in the stands.  
  
Blink 182 blasted out their music, much to the pain of the idiots who hadn't worn ear plugs. Alyssa suddenly found herself floating atop the crowd. She hadn't even felt being picked up, and now she was crowd surfing. The downside is that some male tried to strip off her shirt. Before he could get far though, he crumpled to the ground, soulless.  
  
Yami blew on his finger. Like cowboys used to do in ole western movies. Alyssa was quickly set down on the ground after that. A little too hard, apparently, as one of her earplugs tumbled out of her ear. She clutched the said ear painfully. She tapped Yami on the shoulder, as there was no way her could possible hear her over the music with his ear plugs in, and motioned to her unplugged ear. Understanding, Yami bent down to help look for the missing article. He found the treasure. The ex-Pharaoh stood up, holding up his prize, and glanced around for Alyssa but she never popped up. Yami panicked. He whipped his head back and forth, only to catch a glimpse of pale blond hair with two sacks over his shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile, father back in the stands, Bakura was experiencing a similar problem. Carly had seemingly vanished when he had bent down to pick up a lucky penny from the ground. /I only turned my back for a second/ he thought despairingly.  
  
Cursing the nonexistent security at these gatherings, Yami turned backwards to find Bakura and Carly. He quickly spotted the near albino and shoved his way toward him. They ran out of the concert hall so they could hear each other talk.  
  
"Carly/Alyssa is gone!" Yami and Bakura shouted at each other at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you think that Carly should be kicked out of her house and come to live with the Alyssa and the FES? PLEASE TELL ME in a review or e-mail. Thanks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Review Responses~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassandra Pegasus- You're good, you would be amazed at how many people were surprised by Carly's baby. Sadly, You're right. And it looks as if that is how it's going to be. Now I just need to figure out how to right it...  
  
Sylvyrfyre- You're horrible! How could you WANT and LAUGH AT Carly for it! Poo on you! Haha! You obviously go to school up North right?  
  
.Arinell- Darn. That sucks. Don't worry the next chapter will be out on time unless something comes up in real life. So should Carly be kicked out of her house or not?  
  
kanika meskhenet- Thanks. And you must have much nicer teachers than I do. So would you rather Carly be kicked out of her house or not?  
  
Anime-Blade- Um yeah, yet another confusingly written review. Thanks anyway!  
  
Setosangel529- Thank you so much! And don't worry the next couple of chapters end in cliffhangers! Buhahaha. Evil me, I already have them written too. The dance lessons came from me needing some excuse to get Yami and Alyssa away from the house and me thinking about how my dancing skills are limited to Dance, Dance Revolution. And that's not really dancing.  
  
Yamijennimoto- ha no they didn't jinx it XP. It's past Bakura's fault anyway or destiny, depending on how you look at it:) And that's a yes right? Sad as it is... Sorry I updated a day late, making you hold your breath for an extra day.  
  
Yami's-Girl-So was that a yes or no? I couldn't tell. Yes it's been a year since I started witing, (WOW I can't believe that, nor did I imagine this taking so long when I started) but a year refers to how long the time in the story is. But do not fear, I will finish this story in a couple of months or hopefully less. Do you mean you wrote them, or you found them?  
  
QuEeN AmAzoN- Surprised? You sounded like it:-) So do you think Carly should be kicked out of her house or not? Dude, It's so confusing to type you name!  
  
Mya Starlight- Thank you. So should Carly be kicked out of her house or not?  
  
Camarao- Wow, your good, I can do most 7 foot songs and some harder, like Silent Hill on challange:-) Mostly I play on Standard level.  
:-D 


	39. The Dagger

Ur reviews have made me happy. I'm updating on time and that makes you [the reader] happy! Isn't this a nice cycle?  
  
Also, to whoever is good at drawing...I would be eternally grateful if you would draw scenes from the story. I tried to, but as Carly would not tell you, they sucked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
Carly and Alyssa awoke to a maniacal laughing sound. Marik then walked in, emitting the laughing.  
  
"Who shall be first," he crackled, twisting the end of the Millennium Rod and revealing the dagger. He waved it between Carly and Alyssa, just to scare them.  
  
Frankly, it worked, as both girls were terrified out of their wits. Although they did have some fear of the pain from the dagger, Alyssa, and especially Carly, held the most fear for Carly's baby. He or she was only a week old, and undoubtably still very fragile. Thankfully, Marik had no idea of the child and therefore would not purposely harm it to cause grief to the friends. All the captives had to do was distract Marik away from Carly's abdomen, at ANY cost.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Hannah sat around playing poker, completely unaware of the stressful events happening else where in the city.  
  
Ryou suddenly felt light headed and fell backwards, away from the card table. With her amazingly quick reactions, Jackie caught him. Everyone there gathered around Ryou, worried about his health.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jackie anxiously inquired.  
  
"Something's happened to Bakura!" Ryou gasped.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami and Bakura, meanwhile, dashed to the car, jumped in, and started racing out of the parking lot.  
  
"Drive man, drive!" Bakura shouted at Yami. "Carly as well as the baby are in danger!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, but I can't sense either of their auras at all. Someone must have clouded it!"  
  
"Well of course Marik would know a simple shielding spell. Luckily, I know the counter to it." Bakura chanted something under his breath a couple of times. A wave rippled out from him and he looked expectantly at Yami.  
  
"I still can't!" Yami, almost hysterically, cried.  
  
"Marik must also have put a locking charm on it." Bakura cursed. "You're going to need more power."  
  
In a surprisingly brotherly way, Bakura placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami tore his eyes away from the road to glance at Bakura quizzily, before feeling the slight sting of Bakura sending his magic over to Yami. With almost twice the magic, Yami could easily 'see' both Carly, Alyssa, and the baby's aura through both of Marik's spells. The ex-Pharaoh swerved the car in the other direction, like a bloodhound following a scent.  
  
~~~  
  
Alyssa gasped, at the same exact moment as Ryou, as Marik turned to Carly to torture her first. The more-than-slightly-insane bad guy started to lower hi dagger toward Carly's belly, causing both the girls to panic.  
  
Alyssa spit on the back of Marik's neck, attempting to distract him. "You disgust me, you despicable son of a *censor*  
  
Marik turned toward Alyssa, a horribly dark look on his face. Alyssa began wishing her seemingly useless-at-the-moment necklace would show her what she should do next.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura slumped down into his seat, releasing his hand from Yami's shoulder, and warring the King of Games in the process.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"I'm fine," he said weakly. "Just a bit drained with out my magic."  
  
Yami turned his attention back to the road, while still talking. "Bakura, I have bad news. Marik some how managed to get the girls many, many miles from here. And there's a traffic jam ahead."  
  
~~~  
  
Marik happily swung the very not blunt dagger into Alyssa's arm and ripped the said body part from shoulder to wrist.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!"  
  
"Alyssa! NOO!" Came Carly's concerned yell.  
  
Marik, the evil sadist, began to laugh at the situation he was standing over. A girl with her arm practically cut in half because she wanted to protect her best friend's stomach, Marik found, was incredibly amusing. Worst of all, Alyssa was loosing too much blood to concentrate properly and therefore had no chance of healing her arm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!" Alyssa's agonized scream still rang. The pain was unbearably over powering to the brain. Blinding white hot, Alyssa could think of nothing but the feeling of hideous feeling shooting all over her body, originating from her arm.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yugi, call Yami or Bakura or one of them's cell phone!" Hannah took on leader duty. Yugi quickly punched in Yami's cell's number, glancing worriedly at a pale Ryou. (Well paler than usual anyway...)  
  
~~~  
  
"What," Yami snapped into his phone, not wanting to be distracted at the moment, nor caring who was on the other line.  
  
"Y-Yami?" Yugi stuttered into the phone, not used to being on the receiving end of his dark side's harsh treatment.  
  
"Sorry Yugi. I can't talk now unless this is VERY important."  
  
"Ryou's not feeling well-"  
  
Yami fumed. "You interrupted me to tell me Ryou's feeling a little ill-"  
  
"No. He suddenly just got really weak and almost passed out. He thinks there is something wrong with Bakura. I was calling to see if you could ch- "  
  
"Bakura's fine. He lent me his magic to help search for Alyssa and Carly, who Marik kidnaped. I need to go, bye." With that terse good-bye, Yami snapped his phone shut.  
  
~~~  
  
Alyssa could stand the pain no longer. Her mangled are started to glow. The light shined brighter and brighter, until not even Marik, with his narrow eyes, could see a thing.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Then all was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you think that Carly should be kicked out of her house and come to live with the Alyssa and the FES? PLEASE TELL ME in a review or e-mail. Thanks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Review Responses~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
none today I'm going camping and have no time chow!  
:-D 


	40. The Elements

Ur reviews have made me happy. I'm updating on time and that makes you [the reader] happy! Isn't this a nice cycle?  
  
Also, to whoever is good at drawing...I would be eternally grateful if you would draw scenes from the story. I tried to, but as Carly would not tell you, they sucked.  
  
As many of you have asked I must tell you this, in the future Carly getting pregnant was just destiny, as the Egyptians believed, the past repeated itself. So therefore she and Bakura did nothing that would incite the pregnancy.  
  
Also you may want to read this chapter over a couple of times, it's kind of important.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yami and Bakura finally arrived all they found were unconscious bodies. Rin, A.K.A. Maria, outside. She apparently had been standing guard outside of the holding cell. Yami gave back Bakura's magic, thinking that Bakura would soon need it. The yamis ran inside the room, ready to either take on Marik and/or mangle his lifeless body.  
  
Slumped near the wall, they saw Marik's unmoving, but still breathing body. He was holding a bloody Millennium Rod, with the dagger end uncovered. The bloody dagger worried the ancient spirits and they hurried to the other side of the room, where they could see two sprawling female forms. Nearing the forms, the guys identified the females as Carly and Alyssa. Alyssa's gashed arm however, worried the ex-Pharaoh and tomb-robber greatly.  
  
Yami used his head to point to Bakura, then to Alyssa's arm. Getting the message, Bakura bent down and put his hands on either side of the gushing wound and concentrated. Slowly at first, then faster, the tissue and bone began to heal, thanks to Bakura's skill. The color returned to her recently too pale cheeks.  
  
Bakura moved over to Carly, checking if she or the baby had sustained any damage. Finding none, Bakura picked up Carly, new bride style, and tole Yami to do the same. Carrying their treasures, the yamis walked out, giving the unconscious Marik a kick for good measure.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked Yami and Bakura as the six friends waited for Alyssa and Carly to awaken.  
  
"We have no idea," Bakura replied.  
  
"When Bakura and I walked in, everyone had already been knocked out by some unknown force."  
  
"Weird," Jackie noted. "Any clues as to what, or who, may have attacked everyone around the building?"  
  
"Obviously, it had to have been an extremely powerful magic user, as the room practically smelled of elemental magic."  
  
"What's that Yami?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Let's explain it when Alyssa and Carly are awake, so Yami and I only have to explain it once." And so the six teens sat, staring at the two slumbering girls for a solid 15 minutes.  
  
"Enough." Hannah collected ice water from the kitchen and threw it on Carly and Alyssa. She was tired of waiting.  
  
Both wet females sputtered a moment before fully waking up. Immediately Carly's hands flew towards her abdomen, her eyes looking scared.  
  
Bakura caught the look and reassured Carly the baby was in perfect health.  
  
"So elemental magic...?" Hannah pressed again. The curiosity was killing her.  
  
"Yami you explain," Bakura sighed, cuddling a very traumatized Carly. Yamis pulled Alyssa onto his lap, and held her close.  
  
Yami sighed, snuggled Alyssa, and began a very long monologue of an explanation. "First off, there are seven known bases of magic. Air, fire, water, earth, life, shadow, and light. Air, obviously, controls the air, as well as create it. Those users can solidify the air to lift people, use it as a cushion or create a vacuum to suck something or suffocate people. Of course there may also be other uses that have been discovered since I died 5,000 years ago. Remember that for all the other elements.'  
  
'Fire users can create and control fire and all of the benefits that go along with that. They can heat the air around them. They can also put our fires and is the best for attacking.'  
  
'Water users can create and control water bubbles of any size, depending on their power level. They can create and control storms. They can create water sirens Which isn't very smart if the person is a male, as the water siren would kill them, but anyway...'  
  
'Earth users control rocks. They can move and create them at will, as well as create earthquake, and when working with a fire user, mini volcano eruptions. Earth users can create, control, and grow living and dead plants.'  
  
'Life users control the animal kingdom. They can control wild and domestic animals. They can turn any object or animal into another animal, though not into a human. They also can communicate with animals in human form. They can levitate most objects.'  
  
'Light users can control light. They determine the brightness in an area, therefore mildly control the heat. They can temporarily or permanently blind people. They can control lightning and sounds, as well as levitate most objects.'  
  
'Shadow users control shadows. Shadow users can form the shadows into and shape or creature and control it, that is, until their energy runs out. They can equalize the light in the area, causing the shadows in a room to disappear, making it difficult to hide. It's no fun playing hide and seek with them... It's also easiest for shadow users to summon the Shadow Realm and its monsters.' 'Bakura and I are both shadow users. Yugi is a light user while Ryou is life. Though neither have trained enough to use their power. Carly used to be an earth user-"  
  
"Used to be? What does that mean?"an upset Carly asked.  
  
"During our Egyptian times, you offended the goddess of magic, Selket, which led to your magic being revoked," Bakura said, as he, Yami, and Alyssa laughed at the memory.  
  
Jackie asked what had happened.  
  
Alyssa explained the whole bare-handed-beheading-of-a-statue-thing and soon the whole group was in a fit of giggles.  
  
Yami continued. "For the life of me I can't remember Alyssa's element, but we'll figure out when the time comes.'  
  
'Light and shadow users are the rarest type, as only a yami or yami-to- be/hikari pair can inherit these types. And even then, it may not happen, such as with Ryou. The most common element is the water user. About thirty percent of known elemental users were water back in the day.'  
  
'Obviously, water generally overpowers fire, but not if the fire user has a higher power level. Most of the time it is so bad that a fire user is weakened if he or she is being rained on. Fire is also weaker than earth, but stronger than life. The rest of the match ups are fairly even. Especially light and shadow, they are dead even. Such is the reason for the usual light/shadow combination of a hikari/yamis pair, so that neither could be stronger and harm the other. Granted the gods probably didn't think about the fact that the yami would have to train his hikari... but that's a bit off track.'  
  
'Users that share the same element, such as Bakura and I can transfer magic to one another. I'm fairly certain that it is impossible to forcibly take another's magic, but then it was five millennia ago when I learned my facts, but let's just hope no one has discovered a way to.'  
  
'The rarest of all rare users is someone would use more than one type of magic. That someone like that would exist was only a theory of the high priests. Although I sort of remember some one who may have been during my life time. I know I knew them personally, but I can't recall their name. Such a person would have twice the power level of a normal magic user, as well as two powers. Again a duo element user may only be a theory that we have no use of.'  
  
'Each elemental magic user has an extra power. Bakura can heal, I can sense people's aura and therefore tell if people are lying, what mood their in, and so on. We know Alyssa can heal herself and maybe others, but I think that is from the Millennium Necklace. As of yet, we haven't figured out Yugi or Ryou's extra power-"  
  
"Why do you not know much about Ryou or Yugi?" Jackie cut in.  
  
"That's kind of a funny story," Yugi began, scratching the back of his head. "You see, Ryou and I didn't actually know we had elemental powers until two days before we came to Florida. Ryou and I were playing a nice, friendly game of Uno while Yami and Bakura were arguing in the kitchen about how to turn Uno into a Penalty Game. Anyway stuff started levitating around us, the lights flickered, and Ryou claimed to hear voices. Anyway you get the point- it was chaos.'  
  
'For a bit, Ryou just thought it was Yami or Bakura he heard, and neither of us noticed the light or levitation-it was a very intense Uno game...'  
  
'Anyway, Yami and Bakura walked in and realized the truth, which led to tests, painful tests," Ryou and Yugi shuddered at the memory. "To determine our magical base. We only had time to do that- barely making it to the airport on time- let alone train Ryou and I up enough to use our powers. When we arrived here, we didn't know our hose well enough to know if we could trust her. Around the time school started we did trust you guys, er girls, enough to come out with the whole truth, but we simply didn't have time. The whole fiasco getting Yami and Alyssa together took longer then expected-" The couple blushed. "-and the teachers slammed us with homework and projects. Honestly, there just wasn't any appropriate time to come out and say, 'Oh by the way...'"  
  
The girls nodded, satisfied with Yugi's explanation, however long winded and Charles Dickens like it was.  
  
"So why don't you start training today?" Alyssa asked.  
  
Yugi blushed and looked toward Yami to answer that one.  
  
"Erm...You see, uh to uh be able to fully use your powers, you, um, can't, be a, uh. What I mean to say is you have to um un had..."  
  
"You can't be a virgin," Bakura stated bluntly. "That's what Yami was getting around to. Only shadow and light elements can truly train to their full potential at a younger age. And because we don't want Ryou to fall behind, we just are going to have to wait."  
  
The group all mouthed 'oh' and just kind of looked at each other.  
  
"Well," Alyssa announced loudly. "That's a lot of information to digest. I propose we go to bed."  
  
"But wait," Ryou countered, as everyone stood up to go. "I want to know what happened to you four tonight.!"  
  
"Ladies first," Bakura said in mock politeness.  
  
"No, no not today," Carly replied.  
  
"Fine, fine." Bakura explained everything, including his and Yami's magic transfer. "You're next," he nodded to the girls.  
  
When Carly got to the part where Marik was aiming for her abdomen, every person in the room gasped in fear. Carly told the rest of the story, to where she passed out after the boom. Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"So the light originated from Alyssa's arm?" Yami exclaimed. Carly nodded, and Alyssa looked clueless, while she rubbed the fading, thing white line down her arm. "OK then, let's go to bed now."  
  
After everyone else had gone to sleep in various places all over the house, Yami laid awake. He poked Alyssa to wake her.  
  
"Wha?... early... five... minutes-"  
  
"Alyssa we need to begin you training now."  
  
"But that would mean-"  
  
Yami silenced her with a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been decided (against my will mind you) but if you want to find out, tally the reviews urself.:-P  
  
Also it turns out I was late to the camping trip because of this and my mom had to drive me over and hour away. So u better have liked that last chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Review Responses~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (please note that I did these before I typed the chapter or even knew which chapter I was going to type. And that I did this note after I wrote the reviews so I might b a little redundant in 1 or 2 of them, mentioning this again) Also note that the first part of your review I may already have typed but I'm not sure when I last did review responses. Stupid fanfiction.net being down...  
  
Arinell- Oh darn... o well here's the next chapter. Um your suggestion is good, and mighty close to what I have planned, but if I do use it, it won't be for a long while. Say in spring at the very earliest. Also thank you for your fast reviews, you are almost always first to review a new chapter.  
  
Cassandra Pegasus- Go you and u did vote for the winning side of the poll. I wouldn't know what one would be like either, because the last concert I went to was in 6th grade and it was an N*sync Concert so if any of you know different about blink 182 concerts feel free to correct me. A blowtorch? Geez that would have been a riot... But they'll be found don't worry  
  
Anime-Blade- Yes your vote did matter, in fact you voted for the winning side. You still haven't answered why you review like that... but thanks anyways.  
  
Setosangel1529-Thanks for your complimenting review. I don't think this one ends in a cliffhanger, but I'm not sure, as I don't know which chapter I posted last. The dance lessons was purely to get them out of the house. Combined with the fact that I can't dance for beans, I got this idea. You didn't guess that it was Marik, surprising because you were right about it being Carly and Alyssa. Well the reason no one noticed Marik carrying them away is because in anime shows the characters a) have no memory whatsoever or b) have an IQ of 3. Ever notice that whenever they get attacked by the same old enemy they're like 'what do we do now? We'll never defeat them!' I was making a play off of that. For the answer to your question look at the notes before the chapter. HAHA I never thot that about Marik's hair before that's great! Rin was knocked out by Yami and Bakura, did forget to type that? If so oops...  
  
Camarao- Wow ur good. Mostly I can do 7 foot and some eight foot. I can beat all the standard songs and most of the challenge ones, but heavy I can't do, ironically.  
  
Shadowstalker (Samantha)- not putting the #s at the end of the name, cuz they represent some bad things... That's totally ok that u thought my story would b boring in the beginning, cuz until the plot shows up the story does suck. Thank you so much for your review! It made me feel all happy inside:) And you guessed right as to whether Carly will move in w/ the FES. Yeah in the future it was just destiny, as the Egyptians believed, the past repeated itself. So therefore she and Bakura did nothing that would incite the pregnancy.  
  
Mya starnight- Oops sorry about the misspelling, I almost did it again:) She will. And you are? If so congratulations!  
  
Sylvyrfyre- What does your name stand for? I'm so confused... Sad, being from "sunny" *cough cough* Florida I think that I would die if it rained all the time. Like right now, the sun would be giving me a strong glare on the computer screen had the blinds not been shut. If you guessed Marik you were right. (Obviously) Nonsense, the festivities will be happy again soon. Aww but you also start school in September, no? But you also get out in June... And I had the best time of my life on the camping trip, it was very spiritually fulfilling.  
  
RaeFangirl- Hey you've never reviewed before! Welcome to the club! Thanks for the uplifting review, she will be.  
  
Yamijennimoto- Did you mean laxy or lazy? If lazy I am too most of the time. It won't be depressing, because this is, after all, a humor story. It will probably be a little sad and involve lots of crying, but it won't turn the story angst. Pumy or puny? It wasn't that small, but either this chapter or the next will be 8 pages long (double normal length) I don't know which chap. I'll be typing after I finish the review responses because fanfiction is down:( sigh... The length of the monster chapter (as the double length chapter will be referred to from now on) is because I was a week behind in my writing and during spring break I just sat down and wrote. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) I couldn't find a place to stop so the chapter just grew and grew...  
  
Ariadne Mesa- I guess it wounds nice, but what does it mean? Thanks, I feel honored that you would do that just for my story *sniff*... I do that too when I'm supposed to be doing research and what not:) Speaking of which I should be doing my numerous project that I have do next week but what ever.  
  
Yami's-girl- Thanks and I will when fanfiction gets back up and I'm done typing this. Or while I'm typing this...  
  
HannaH- no thanks, I'm too lazy:) Yeah, WordPerfect, that's to blame, of course. Good point I never thot about your not so natural obsession. J/k! Some one had to be at home though so they could sit at home and worry. It also will spur a very long and very important conversation soon.  
  
QuietOne1- Your right Carly does seem to be there quite a bit, so it wouldn't be much of a change anyways. Glad you could finally catch up and I hope you like this chapter. 


	41. The Secret

Sorry for being late yet again... Sigh and ghetto fanfiction.net is down again...  
  
Ur reviews have made me happy. I'm updating on time and that makes you [the reader] happy! Isn't this a nice cycle?  
  
Also, to whoever is good at drawing...I would be eternally grateful if you would draw scenes from the story. I tried to, but as Carly would not tell you, they sucked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyssa slept not a wink that night. Her 'darling' had been trying to seduce her all night long. After several hours of fending Yami off, she had retreated to her Soul Room just to have some peace. /Freaking son of a -/  
  
Alyssa's thoughts were interrupted by Yugi and Ryou shouting at her Necklace for her to come out. Both she and Yami popped out of their respective Items.  
  
Ryou sighed. "Phew, we were worried when we woke up only to find the Puzzle and Necklace on the bottom bunk instead of you guys.  
  
"Interesting." The group ate breakfast and went their various ways. Jackie, Hannah, and Carly went off to shoe shop, Ryou, Yugi and Bakura left to go bowling, and Alyssa and Yami went back to bed, for some much needed sleep. Later, when Alyssa awoke, she found herself staring into Yami's eyes.  
  
"What've you been doing?"  
  
"Watching you sleep; you're an angel."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you. That's why I wanted to begin your training-"  
  
"Yeah, that's the only reason...." Alyssa laughed, rolling her eyes. She knew there was no right response to her statement.  
  
"No! Well yes... No! The fact of the matter is that with untrained magic, you're a danger to yourself and those around you. I just want you to be safe."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"But we could probably try some basic training for now." They got out of bed, dressed, and cleared the family room of all furniture and wall hangings. The room was now ready for training.  
  
"First, we want to find out what element you are. We'll test for shadow and light bases to begin wi-"  
  
"But I thought you said-"  
  
"Yes, yes that only yami/hikari pairs can be shadow or light. Well you never know when you'll be a yami. Like myself, remember how many times we puzzled over what I was going to be in the next life, all because of my shadow powers? Those were the days..." He and Alyssa smiled at each other, reminiscing about the good 'ol Egyptian life.  
  
Many minutes later, they came out of their kiss for air. "Ahem, back to your training. I'm going to send a small ball of shadow energy at you. See if you can absorb it. If you can we're done, if you can't then we move on."  
  
Yami spent a few moments concentrating on getting the ball of energy small enough that it would not seriously harm Alyssa. Not that he wanted to brag or anything, but when you're as powerful as Yami, the energy naturally came out powerful enough to severely hurt someone.  
  
Alyssa held out her hand in preparation. When the dark purply-black energy shrank to the size of an eyeball, Yami gently tossed it at Alyssa's outstretched hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing every fiber of her being on absorbing the tiny ball that was flying toward her.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Alyssa, are you alright!"  
  
"That ball burned me! Geez that hurts."  
  
Yami looked at her blistering palm. Although the ball wasn't hot, it still caused magical burns, which hurt more than a fire burn, and took longer to heal. "Sorry, sorry, I made the ball as small as I could," Yami apologized.  
  
"No, it's OK." Alyssa tried to heal her hand. "Why isn't it working?!"  
  
"It's not a normal burn," Yami told her, after retrieving jell-O. "Most unfortunately, they have to heal naturally with out magic, they also hurt more and take longer to heal than a fire burn. Great for attacking, terrible for receiving." Yami said, spreading jell-O across Alyssa's palm.  
  
"Jell-O? I thought only ice soothed burns."  
  
"Alyssa, Alyssa, you keep forgetting this is not a normal burn. Many properties of heat burns do not apply to Shadow burns."  
  
Alyssa grumbled, wrapping gauze around her comforted- but still painful- jello-y hand. "Now I see want Yugi and Ryou meant."  
  
"Shall we continue testing or do you want a break?"  
  
"Might as well get it over with..."  
  
"Alrighty then, now for the light test. Obviously, I can't conjure a light ball for you to absorb, so I'll keep blathering away and you see if you can 'mute' me..." Yami kept making sounds.  
  
Alyssa tried to 'turn off' Yami's drone, but after five minutes, they declared it a failure. For earth, Alyssa attempted to mentally move a piece of gravel. That failed. For life, the ex-Queen tried to talk to her cats. That failed. For fire, they turned on the gas stove and Alyssa tried to absorb the flame. That failed. For air, she attempted to create a gentle breeze. The ancient royals were blown against the wall, the wind (pardon the pun) knocked out of them.  
  
Yami coughed, regaining his breath. "I guess we found out what your element is."  
  
Alyssa panted, totally wiped out from using that large burst of energy. "Y- yeah..." She stumbled over to the couch and fell on it. Alyssa was asleep before she felt the impact.  
  
"Note to self, start training out small."  
  
The other boys arrived home, informing Yami that the girls had decided to go to their own houses, as opposed to coming back to Alyssa's.  
  
"Eventful twenty four hours, huh?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryou replied.  
  
"So Yami, did you find out Alyssa's element?" the ex-tomb robber asked.  
  
"Yes, air," Yami answered, walking out the front door. After retrieving the mail, Yami sorted it into piled by who it was for.  
  
"Mom, dad, junk, junk, dad, junk, mom," Yami mumbled to himself. "Oh, hey Yugi! We got one from the gang."  
  
"Spiffy!" Yugi replied, reaching for the envelope.  
  
Opening it, Yugi recognized a variety of handwritings. First was Joey's. Yugi read the letter out loud to the rest of the boys.  
  
"Hey guys. They (the gang) are still not letting me tell ya what the surprise is. Tea says its for Grandpa to tell, as he is the 'brains of the operation.' What ever that means... So how's America been treating you since we left. Any action with the ladies-" Yugi blushed and stopped reading aloud for a moment. "Oh never mind I'm not telling you guys that part. "It'll be good to see you again. I miss ya. Joey.' 'Hey, it's me Tea. A bit redundant to say, because you probably already recognized my handwriting, but that's not the point. Things here are going great. And guess what?! I got accepted to go to dance school in America! Isn't that exciting? So I'll be going to college there. Grandpa also has another surprise for you. But it is not my place to tell you, as Joey has so kindly mentioned. Have fun until next time we see each other. Tea." Yugi read the various other personal notes aloud and soon he was at the last one- Grandpa's.  
  
"Dear my Grandson and his friends, how's school? Your new friends? Your grades? Your girlfriends? Things here in Domino are going excellently. Business at the shop is better than ever; which brings me to my next point. We're moving to Florida, all of us, in the spring. You, Yami, the Bakuras, the Kiabas, the Gardners, the Taylors, Mrs. Wheeler, Joey and Serenity, Mai, everyone will see you soon. Enclosed in the envelope are five plane tickets so you and your hose can come home one last time. See you soon and all my love, Grandpa."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kudos to anyone who guessed that was Joey's secret from the beginning.:)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Review Responses(even though there was a disappointing amount for that last chapter...)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sylvyrfyre- O I get it now that I read it like that.:) Kool! My auntie lives in Miami, so I've been there a lot. That's kool that you get to be here in the warmth! And we go August to May.  
  
Hannah- I no. I tried not to make it too confuzing tho...  
  
Ariadne Mesa- interesting name, I like the meaning. Thanks for the compliment on the title, but Carly made it up, so I can't take credit. I'll try to include more past stuff in the future.  
  
Setosangel1529- I don't blame you, *I* had to read it several times before I got it. Mmm... candy, Happy Easter to you too. Marik will again rear his ugly head soon, so you can see more *laugh* evil.:)  
  
Yamijennimoto- That's ok. Wouldn't Uno be more exciting that way, a life and death situation... I don't know how, that's why they were talking about it.  
  
Prematureangel1529- Your friend is a chump. I like his character, he balances out all the friendship happy characters on the show... I won't be writing this for eternity, but the story will be going on for quite a while. 


	42. The Question II

No notes, however weird that is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Bakura fainted dead away. After recovering from their shocked states, Ryou and Yugi laughed at their darker halves.  
  
They awoke the yamis from their unconscious state, still giggling in their faces.  
  
"Oh shut up. It was just a shock to their system," Bakura grunted, dripping in ice water.  
  
Yami peeled his blond bangs away from his face. "I can't believe they're moving here, it's crazy!"  
  
"I can," Yugi countered. "Remember how Grandpa was talking about the possibility of moving business to America because of the recent increase in interest in Duel monsters and such. You have such a bad memory."  
  
"What's all the fuss about?" Alyssa groggily answered, having just woken up. "And why am I so ti- never mind." She yawned. Ryou told her about the recent mail. Alyssa fell over.  
  
"Is she dead or fainted?"  
  
"Neither Ryou, She's asleep," Yami laughed.  
  
"I don't believe it! That was quick," Bakura agreed.  
  
"Well, her elemental exercises were very tiring for someone who has never been trained before."  
  
"Speaking of which, when do we get to start our training?" Yugi asked in a pleading voice.  
  
"As soon as Bakura starts you and Ryou."  
  
"Me! No offense Yugi, but Yami, he's your hikari; you are supposed to train him."  
  
"You guys don't know this yet, but I won't be able to. Alyssa by herself is going to tbe a handful." The other three boys gave Yami an inquiring look. "You all know that when an untrained elemental user is first taking the tests, they usually only can move a small piece of gravel or create a light breeze, correct?" Nods. "But when Alyssa tried to create a breeze, the resulting gail threw us against the wall, and knocked the wind our of us. I might not survivie her training..."  
  
Yami finished, shaking his head in mock despair.  
  
"Seriously?" Bakura was shocked. He hadn't heard of a non-shadow user that powerful since, well, Alisa. Yugi and Ryou meanwhile stood off to the side a bit, question marks dancing about their heads. Bakura explained the rarity of the situation, but, alas, you really couldn't get the full impact of this fact unless you had grown up with the knowledge of elemental magic.  
  
The next day, the training did indeed begin. Bakura started Yugi and Ryou off by levitating paperclips. Yami took Alyssa to the Shadow Realm to train her for two reasons: a) wind is too dangerous to practice with solid objects around and b) Alyssa could practice her magic while having it partially drained by the Shadow Realm, and therefore be all the more powerful when she worked in the real world and did not have the strain on her. She trained in currents and breezes until she felt ready to pass out.  
  
When Alyssa and Yami returned from the Shadow Realm, they found Yugi and Ryou already asleep. Alyssa joined them.  
  
"So how far did Yugi and Ryou get?" Yami asked the white haired ex-thief.  
  
"Yugi lifted this pebble." Bakura pointed to a pebble that was about an inch in diameter. "And Ryou managed to levitate this one." Bakura proudly held up a pebble that couldn't have been more than a hair bigger than Yugi's.  
  
Yami nodded, but rolled his eyes. "THAT wore them our so bad?" he laughed.  
  
Bakura joined Yami in his chuckle. "Well we both remember that this is the normal rate for people to progress."  
  
"You've got a point," Yami agreed. "Bakura this may seem totally random, but will you go shopping with me?"  
  
"Sure, but why don't you take Alyssa? She would probably be better for this sort of thing."  
  
"Well actually-"  
  
But at that very moment Alyssa walked in, plopped herself on the computer, and started typing away.  
  
"Babe, we're going shopping."  
  
"Ok, I'll be ready in a moment."  
  
"No, Bakura and I are going."  
  
"Why can't I come?" Alyssa pouted. "I *like* shopping.  
  
Yami blanched, lost for what to tell her.  
  
"You're Christmas present," Bakura lied.  
  
"Oh, OK then, have fun!"  
  
Alyssa sat on the computer, happily typing away until she came to an interesting conclusion. Yami had told her he had already bought her Christmas present last month. Either Bakura had purposly lied to her or he just hadn't known what was going on. /That's possible/ thought Alyssa. /He has been a 'bit' worried over Carly lately./  
  
Yami and Bakura scoured all the various stores they could find.  
  
"This one?" Yami asked. Bakura shook his head. Yami picked up a different item. "This one?" Again Bakura indicated a negative and they left the specialty store, chatting about the matter at hand.  
  
"Are you sure about this Yami?"  
  
"Yes, I just don't know when to do it."  
  
"I know. How does Christmas sound? That way I won't have lied to her earlier." Yami nodded in agreement as they walked into the last shop on the street.  
  
Yami looked down at the display of merchandise and looked back up at Bakura. Yami nudged the near albino, they both looked down, looked back at each other and nodded vigorously.  
  
~~  
  
"Carly, do you know where Yami and Bakura went?" Alyssa pleaded into the phone.  
  
"Shopping," Carly replied, taking a bite of the gross food concoction in front of her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know..." Carly replied evasivly, clearly knowing exactly what was giong on. Alyssa made an unbelieving noise. "I'm sure it's exciting though!" Carly bubbled.  
  
"Arg! Why won't you tell me? Does everyone know except me?"  
  
"Actually yes," Carly happily replied. "But I gotta go finish my motzerella on double dhocolate fudge ice cream, chow."  
  
"Ew! Bye." Alyssa fumed. /What could YAmi tell all of our friends EXCEPT me, his girlfriend!? Unless of course, he's going to... But no, I'm getting ahead of myself. We're only eighteen. I'll just not let this bug me until after his family and friends move here. By then he should have told me, right?/ When Yami and Bakura arrived home, about an hour later, they were surprised Alyssa didn't hound them with questions. Was she that ditzy as to not remember what Yami had told her not even a week ago? Or had the Necklace told her what had been going on? Yami hoped not, but he sure as heck wasn't going to bring up the subject. Seeking out Alyssa's dad, Yami left Bakura to his own devices- it was time to have a man to man talk about Yami's plans.  
  
~~  
  
The weeks passed in a nervous excitement in the Palmiotti/Moto/ Bakura household. Christmas was coming up, and the friends all had their own theories as to what the others had gotten them. Alyssa was betting on gag gifts, not knowing of anything that she wanted. Yami expected godl polish for his Puzzle, Bakura some exotic types of shampoo, Ryou a new book or two or ten..., Yugi some wacky hair gel, Carly baby supplies, Jackie some clothes and Hannah a gift certificate. (She got one every year.) Only one of them was wrong.  
  
Christmas morning dawn late and warm.  
  
"This is so wrong," Yugi muttered.  
  
"Yeah, it's warm on Christmas. How messed up is that?" Ryou shuddered.  
  
"But it's been chilly-" Alyssa coughed. "- Or cold in some people's opinion for the past month!" Bakura complained. "Would it have been deadly to keep the temperature down just one more day?"  
  
"Welcome to Florida kidos." Alyssa said, also angry at Florida's ghetto weather. The young adults walked out into the living room, surprised to find Hannah, Jackie, and Carly there.  
  
"We wanted to be here for this," Hannah replied after a few raised brows. This confused only Alyssa, who had no idea of what was planned for the day. Beside her, Yami fidgeted nervously, unsure of how to go about this, even after practising in the mirror many a time.  
  
The eight sat around the Christmas tree, ignoring the rest of Alyssa's family, opening presents for a bit, smiling happily at the gifts they recieved. Bakura got shampoo that would make his hair glow in the dark from Carly as a gag, Yami got his polish from Alyssa, Carly received baby gifts from a few people, Ryou his books from half of his friends, Yugi 7 bottles of multi effect gel for turning his hair any where from pink to green, and Jackie and Hannah received their expected gifts from Ross. (The store)  
  
Confusedly, Alyssa looked at her pile of gifts, checking her upsetting theory. Yami hadn't gotten her anything and he was her boyfriend! Alyssa put on a happy face as her parents snapped a picture of her with her friends in the backround.  
  
Turning around, Alyssa gasped and almost passed out from lack of oxygen to her brain. Down on one knee, kneeling in front of her, was Yami with a small jewelry box in his hands. "Alyssa," Yami began. "I know this may be sudden, but..." The ex-Pharaoh took a deep, calming breath and opened the jewelry box, revealing a stunningly beautiful diamond ring. "I love you more that life itself. Out past was together, and I can defiantly see us spending the rest of our future together. I love you, and want to live happily ever after with you for all time so, Alyssa Gabrielle Palmiotti, will you marry me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you say THAT was not romantic enough, my sister-in-law got proposed to at Burger King, so this isn't bad. And I'm sorry that the proposal sucked; I've never been proposed to so I don't know how one would go.:-D  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Review Responses*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sylvyrfyre- Funny, I'd rather die in a pit of cold. I've heard that Miami is actually a pretty rough place to live, but if you do come down enjoy the freakishly hot weather.  
  
Setosangel1529- I picked air because it has some cool effects like flying which will come in effect later, but personally I do like water better too. And they'll be moving very near to where Alyssa and the gang live. Probably about a ten minute drive away.  
  
Ylrack-I took your suggestion. Thanks Carly.  
  
Mya Starnight- Thanks. I love long reviews.;)  
  
Cassandra Pegasus- Got to love old computers huh? That's totally OK, but why do you have exams in April? That's weirdly early. What's stroked?  
  
DestinyAngel- That's Ok that you don't get any because I don't even really know what kudos are. I think that they are like a bar of food but I'm not sure... That would be a negative on the down and dirty for now. And I *defiantly* won't be writing about it if they go on a honeymoon. 


	43. The Problem

A plea for help! I only have two idea for the spring and I need more! If you could PLEASE SEND ME ANY YOU HAVE I would be eternally grateful.

* * *

Alyssa burst into tears.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She sobbed into a surprised Yami who had taken her into his arms. This was not exactly what he had expected nor hoped for. Was he really that revolting that revolting...? "This is the happiest day of my life! Yes, Yami I will!" Then Alyssa broke down harder, her emotions getting the best of her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Bakura asked, rubbing Carly's back and watching Yami and Alyssa's scene unfold. "I haven't even officially asked you to marry me yet."  
  
"I don't know," Carly replied, tears leaking out of her eyes.. "Stupid pregnancy."  
  
It was decided that the wedding would be in late February for several reasons. By then, the crew from Japan will have moved to Florida, Alyssa wanted a winter wedding before it got too hot to do anything, and she didn't want to have to wait over a year to be married. Of course, it was a mad rush to prepare everything in two months, not to mention they still had their trip to Japan to complete.  
  
Needless to say Alyssa was completely stressed out. The dress, the caterer, the church, the time, the day, the priest, the reception, the 'to do' list ran on and on and on. To help her, Alyssa enlisted her maid of honor, Carly to help her with the preparations. Of course, the first thing the women did was go dress shopping.  
  
In David's Bridal, there were thousands of white to off white to ivory dresses hanging in dozens of neat rows everywhere. Thankfully a saleswoman came over to the confused Carly and Alyssa, helping them navigate around the massive store. Unfortunately, the saleswoman started to lead Alyssa and Carly over to the colored dresses. After hearing the muttered protests, the saleslady turned round.  
  
"Aren't you here for prom dresses dears?"  
  
"No, no," Alyssa replied in a slightly annoyed voice. "I'm here for my wedding dress." The saleswoman looked surprised, but didn't comment, only changed direction.  
  
The women collectively picked out a baker's dozen of lovely dresses for Alyssa to try on. Alyssa flounced into the changing room. Only to call out to Carly a few moments later.  
  
"Um, Carly, I can't figure out this bra; could you help?" Alyssa embarrassedly announced. Indeed the garment held so many hooks and bottons and other such connective do-hickeys that it looked as if it would take an army of women three days to piece it all together. Somehow, Carly and Alyssa managed it in ten minutes.  
  
"Ohh..." Alyssa sighed happily, admiring herself in the pretty white dress in the mirror. "But the train is too long. It's not good for dancing." The next dress was tried on. "My hips look too big." The next. "I look flat." "Looks like I just gained thirty pounds." "Too fancy." "Too plain." "Too frilly." "Just... ew." Finally, the perfect dress was found.  
  
The dress was a shiny milk white (Carly compared it to Alyssa's milk obsession.) It was strapless (Alyssa would need a jacket for church.) The dress was form fitting down to Alyssa's hip bones and the tightness ended in a "V" shape. Below the V, the dress puffed out in gracefully sloping folds. On the form fitting top, an embroidered white floral design lay, preventing the dress from appearing too plain.  
  
"Gorgeous," Alyssa muttered while the saleslady ran off to get accessories.  
  
She came back with a white wrap for in church, sleek white gloves for afterwards, a necklace with a single diamond rose on it, a veil with small sparkly rhinestones throughout the netting and a pair of white slippers to be worn in place of shoes. Of course shoes were too uncomfortable to wear for long, besides no one was going to even see her feet under her gown, slip and crinoline.  
  
The women bought everything, scandalized at the outrageous pricing of all the wedding supplies.  
  
On the way to a potential reception hall, Alyssa called her dad's friend, Disco Dave to ask him to cater the wedding. After all, this man had cooked delicious on-tries for over two hundred people, all in one day. Disco quickly agreed to do it.  
  
The reception hall turned out to be the chosen one. It had a decent size dance floor (room for eighty-five people) and came with its own, highly recommended, DJ for a relatively low price. Behind the dance floor, a carpeted dining are with various round tables about lay. The eighteen-year- olds were in shock that it hadn't been booked on the day Alyssa and Yami needed it.  
  
The girls drove home at eight o'clock that evening, exhausted, but happy, from the day's work.  
  
The males were confused as Alyssa walked in as a total zombie. She had said she was going to make wedding preparations. What was so hard about that? they wondered. All you have to do is show up, say your vows, kiss your bride, and off to the honey moon you go. None of those seemed like particularly tiring activities.  
  
The bad news: In additions to making wedding preparations, worrying about an attack from Marik, and training her air powers, Alyssa still had to go to school and do homework.  
  
Could life get any more stressful?  
  
The answer: Yes it can.  
  
The next morning, Alyssa awoke as usual, way too early to go to school. Alyssa kissed Yami to wake him and stumbled into the bathroom all without even opening her eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"  
  
Yami was suddenly very awake at Alyssa's scream from the bathroom.  
  
"What?!" yami shouted, bursting into the bathroom.  
  
"This!" Alyssa replied, throwing off her shirt. This startled Yami, but soon he saw what Alyssa was upset about- 'she' was quite obviously flat chested. "My boobs are gone!" 'She' growled. Yami mentally thought /well duh/ but wisely kept that little tidbit to himself. But speaking of breasts, Yami did feel two unfamiliar weights hanging from his chest...  
  
"EEE!" Yami screamed a rather girly scream upon finding lumps where his perfect pecs had previously occupied. He didn't remember those, nor did he remember sleeping in a leopard tank top last night.  
  
Finally, Alyssa and Yami opened their eyes and looked at each other...  
  
...And promptly passed out.  
  
Hearing screaming, the silence, Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura woke up and come out of the Items, figuring that Alyssa and YAmi were probably just upset at waking up so early. The men meandered into the bathroom, presumably to brush their teeth, and tripped over the couple's bodies that were flopped haphazardly over each other as if they had passed out on each other simuntainiously.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Ryou voiced the prevailing question to his fellow conscious friends.  
  
Nothing looked amiss as far as the three awake could tell... Therefore they resolved to wake the pair up. Why do we have to throw ice water on everyone," 'Alyssa' growled in a manner quite unlike her own, in fact, the tone was strongly reminiscent of Yami's...  
  
"Eeep!" 'Yami' squealed looking at Alyssa then himself. "I guess I wasn't dreaming..."  
  
What happened here?" Yugi directed his question at this spiky haired comrade.  
  
"We seemed to have-"  
  
"-Switched bodies," Alyssa finished glumly from inside Yami's body. Bakura fell over laughing.  
  
"HAHA! That is so HAHA rich!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou, though quite forcefully, refrained form bursting as Bakura had. Biting his cheek, tongue, lip... everything you could, Ryou suggested a wise idea. "Maybe we should... look for...giggle... clues?"  
  
Alyssa, er Yami in Alyssa's body, looked ready to pop a vessel as the group trudged out of the bathroom. Glancing around Yami saw an unfamiliar note on the dresser. Scrutinizing it, she recognized Alyssa's little sister's handwriting. With notably smaller hands, Yami picked it up and read it to the group.  
  
"'Haha Pharaoh.'" Yami growled. "It was Marik"  
  
"You know, you don't sound nearly so threatening as a woman," Bakura teased.  
  
Yami's now brown and green eyes watered and her lips began to quiver.  
  
"No, no! Don't start crying," Bakura demanded. But it was too late for Yami was sobbing on Alyssa's shoulder.  
  
"Why am I crying?" Yami hiccuped.  
  
"That's a funny question, Yami." Alyssa laughed nervously. "I, er you now, have PMS this week. That means next week-"  
  
"You mean I'm going to have to go through your, I mean my, uh, you know," Yami shuddered. Ryou and Yugi had lost control with Bakura this time and were rolling on the ground in fits of laughter with the tomb robber.  
  
"This is so funny!" Yugi wheezed. "That's gotta be the worst nightmare of every guy ever!"  
  
This could made getting ready for school a challenge....

* * *

Review Responses  
  
Setosangel1529- February:) I'm going to put them in and Carly is about 3 months along. Soon she's going to complain about getting fat. I'm so mean to my friends.:D  
  
Ylrack- Get married to Juan already!!! Geez!! (Sorry I had to say that)  
  
Mya Starnight-Thanks for the suggestion I may use it later on.  
  
Cassandra Pegasus-Thanks for the long review I loved it.  
  
DestinyAngel-That's kool. I guess I was right about kudos. I wonder if they taste good...? QuietOne1- Spiffy, I'm glad it didn't sound cheesy.  
  
Tinyclownbean1- Interesting name. Thanks, I'm so flattered I'm blushing. (Not really)  
  
Hannah- don't diss Bk man, it's better than McDonald's tho it's not hard to be better then them...  
  
Malik-Movies...? I don't understand. 


	44. The Experience

I'm depressed since I only got 4 reviews for that last chapter...:'(  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
"I refuse to wear such a restrictive, uncomfortable garment," Yami announced in her 'this conversation is over' voice.  
  
Alyssa would have none of that. "Yami, it's just a bra. I wear, er wore, one everyday-"  
  
"I don't know why!"  
  
"And I live with it, so you have to too. Besides, what if you get cold or something. No way you're walking around as me like that."  
  
"No."  
  
Alyssa growled, the testosterone getting the better of him. "Fine, but you have to pass one test."  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"Run down the stairs." Yami nodded seeing no challenge in this mediocre task.  
  
Meanwhile Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou watched this whole exchange from the side of the room, munching on popcorn. They knew they would be late for school, but why pass up free entertainment?  
  
Grumbling at how useless this task seemed to be, Yami climbed up the steps. Sighing, she turned around and prepared to go down...  
  
By the third step, Yami screamed in pain and clutched her chest.  
  
"Yami hands off!" Alyssa angrily yelled.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Yami blushed, removing her hands.  
  
"My point has been proven."  
  
Still grumbling, Yami averted her eyes while Alyssa dressed her.  
  
"I'm terribly mad at everything and I don't know why," Yami glumly said, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
Alyssa nodded. "It's because you're not used to having PMS. And, as a bonus, if you think this is fun, wait until next week," he added sarcastically.  
  
"Joy," Yami murmured as they headed off for school.  
  
By lunch Jackie, Hannah, and Carly knew something was up. They cornered 'Alyssa.'  
  
"What's happening? You've been jumpy all day-"  
  
"You looked like you were going to faint when we talked about periods-"  
  
"Are you pregnant or something?"  
  
Yami let out a sigh of relief- they hadn't actually figured out what was going on. But she didn't want his fiance's reputation ruined.  
  
"No way! Not in the seven hells! Do you want to know what's really going on and why you think I'm acting strangely?"  
  
The girls gave Yami a look that said 'well duh' as Alyssa strutted over in Yami's body.  
  
"What's happening here?" he asked.  
  
"Alyssa here just said she was going to tell us why you two are acting so weird," Hannah chirped.  
  
"I thought that we agreed not to tell them until it was necessary," Alyssa reminded Yami.  
  
"Oh so you ARE pregnant too?" Carly asked excitedly.  
  
"That's why I'm telling them. What's really going on is that I'm Yami; Alyssa and I have switched bodies."  
  
The three girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Great joke!" Jackie laughed, expecting Alyssa and Yami to join at any moment. Seeing the engaged couple's serious faces, they stopped laughing.  
  
"You're not kidding?" Hannah asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Alyssa shook his head.  
  
The girls giggled again, this time for a completely different reason.  
  
"Sucks for you Yami!" Carly laughed. "Doesn't Alyssa get her, erm his, period next week?"  
  
Yami blushed, but nodded in agreement anyway.  
  
"We've got to come over after school!" Jackie said, thinking of evil plans to execute on Yami. Little did Yami know, she would soon be cursing this curse more than she previously thought possible.  
  
After school Jackie, Carly, Hannah hog tied and dragged Yami to the mall. What really scared Yami though was Alyssa's warning to, quote, "bring the body back in a recognizable shape. _How ARE they going to mutilate me?!_  
  
At the mall, Yami was forced into the most uncomfortable clothes in the stores. Heck, those things were worse than tight leather.  
  
However, the worst part of the day happened when Hannah, Jackie, and Carly were in Victoria's Secret, crackling maniacally to themselves. Upon seeing the torturous looking undergarments, Yami had flat out refused to ho in, opting to sit on the middle of a bench and wait instead.  
  
For five minutes Yami sat peacefully, thinking that Victoria wasn't going to have a secret left if she kept it up. Then a brunette twenty-something male came along and sat on the edge of the bench. Yami thought nothing of this until the guy 'discretely' scooted a couple inches toward Yami. Having preformed this move herself, back when she was a guy, Yami immediately recognized this move and scooted a few inches away from the guy. The guy inched toward Yami, Yami inched away again, keeping a respectable distance between them. This agonizing pattern continued until YAmi hit the arm rest of the bench and longer had an escape route.  
  
The brunette guy let out a tremendous yawn, stretching his arms way above his head and settling one behind Yami's back. Yami squeaked and turned to face the guy, ready to tell him off. Mr. Brunette obviously did not interpret Yami's actions correctly.  
  
"Hey shuga," he purred in a would-be-seductive-had-he-not-been-acting-like- a-wigger-voice. "What be yo name ba-ba"  
  
Alarmed, Yami jumped out of her seat to evade the guy's advances. "Excuse me?" Yami bit out, hoping against all hope that this stupid male would get the hint.  
  
"I said what be-"  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Yami roared in a not-very-threatening-because- she-was-female-voice.  
  
"Then," the wigger started, snaking an arm around Yami's waist. "Let me and yo be cruising the mall?"  
  
Yami punched the guy in the stomach, then kneed him between the legs.  
  
"I'm not gay," Yami growled out, spitting on the guy's face. Then to the crowd that had just watched Yami whoop butt- "He assaulted me! Those self- defense classes really came in handy," Yami whined in her most girly-girl voice possible.  
  
As the crowd closed in to take the brunette under citizen's arrest, Yami slipped away to find her friends.  
  
She found them laughing outside the main entrance.  
  
"No wonder Alyssa loves you." Jackie laughed. "The expression on you face was pricless.  
  
"How would you feel if you were about to get molested by someone of the same sex? Granting that you're not a homosexual... Though Ryou is quite feminine..."  
  
"He is most certainly a guy!"  
  
"Whatever. Let's go home." Carly ordered. "I'm out of energy."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Review Responses  
  
Ylrack- Get married to Juan already!!! Geez!! (Sorry I had to say that)  
  
Mya Starnight- You guessed what's going to happen! But not for a while...  
  
Cassandra Pegasus- Thanks! I feel all glowy inside!  
  
DestinyAngel-Yeah Reses are the best form of chocolate ever!  
  
Hannah- yeah hopefully it won't happen to us...

Review! This button calls you!


	45. The Trip

Big hint in this chapter concerning the sequel. See if you can spot it. I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but now that school is out I should be able to write more without the homework

* * *

"We _have_ to find that counter spell!" Yami stressed, madly flipping the pages of a spell book she had found in her Soul Room. Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou were helping Yami search through all the books that Yami and Bakura had found sitting in their Soul Rooms. The four true females were out doing wedding preparations.  
  
The reason Yami sounded so frantic was the end of the week was nearing and she didn't want to have to go through _that_. Not to mention they were going to Japan and to have to face his friends as a female would undoubtable be horrible embarrassing.  
  
"Maybe if you actually looked at the pages, you would find something," Bakura remarked sarcastically, searching at a more leisurely pace.  
  
"But all these seem to require a wand and the only magical object that I know of theat even _resembles_ a wand is Marik's Rod!" After Yami's statement, yugi started giggling.  
  
"Can you imagine just waltzing up to Marik and asking if you could use his Rod? Oh his face would be priceless." Yugi laughed while everyone else just stared blankly at him. He quickly calmed himself down. "Erm, I, uh, guess you can't," he finished sheepishly.  
  
Shrugging, the men returned to their work.  
  
With the bride's maids (Carly, Hannah, and Jackie) trying on their dresses, Alyssa finally had a moment to himself to absorb all that had happened in the past few weeks. Yami proposing, the wedding plans, the Japan plans, (they were leaving tomorrow) turning into a guy (hopefully temporarily), everything seemed to have changed drastically recently. Even now, Alyssa expected to pinch himself and wake up to find it was still November.  
  
Unfortunately, his moment of peace was rudely interrupted by the ever present saleswomen.  
  
"It's so rare that a young man comes in to help his bride to be. May I ask which one the lucky lady is?" The saleswoman nosed, apparently oblivious to the fact that all three women there with Alyssa were getting fitted for colored dresses.  
  
Alyssa rolled his eyes. "These are the brides's maids. My hus-wife to be isn't, er, feeling hi-herself today."  
  
"Poor darling, I do hope she feels better soon! Ir was very kind of you to act as her proxy."  
  
"Er thanks, but it's all in the name of love." Alyssa smiled, thinking of how Yami was probably close to having a heart attack in the franticness of his search.  
  
The brides's maids' dresses were roughly the same as Alyssa's dress, tight sleeveless top that loosened greatly below the hips, except they were sky blue and lacked the floral design.  
  
Gasping, Alyssa realized he still needed to reserve a priest before they left for Japan if they were to get one at all. Hurriedly, the women payed for the dresses and rushed out of the bridal shop. Hours later they arrived home, feet aching, but happy they had accomplished their missions for the day.  
  
"You always come home so tired," Yami sympathized. "Maybe I could stand in for you when we get back?"  
  
"No!" Alyssa jumped up, quite suddenly full of energy. "Good gracious no!" The groom doing anything would break tradition. Oh the horror! Oh and Yami, put this on you carry on bag."  
  
Examining what Alyssa had given her, Yami found it to be a thermacare cordless heating pad. Raising a brow, Yami looked back at Alyssa. He blushed.  
  
"Erm, tomorrow my bodies' cramps are going to start. Since it will probably be on the airplane, I don't want you to suffer too much.  
  
"Come on Ryou, we're going to miss the plane!" Bakura shouted down the hall. The plane was going to leave at noon and it was already 9:30. Being as you needed to get to the airport two hours early for security reasons and it took forty-five minutes to drive there...  
  
"Remind me again why we came so early," Yugi asked sarcastically.  
  
The group had been waiting at the airport for half an hour already, after having breezed through security. Yet, the plane still didn't leave for another forty five minutes. Reading, writing, talking, playing game boy, etc... everything had lost interest after sitting in chairs for so long. Ironically, the group had a twenty hour flight to look forward to when they could finally get up from their seats.  
  
Hours later...  
  
Alyssa flicked Yami's golden bangs, now his own.  
  
"This is the longest, most boring flight in the history of the world," Alyssa sighed, bored out of his mind.  
  
"Goodness," Ryou agreed. "Just be glad you didn't take this flight only six months ago. And, as a plus, we all get to look forward to it again in a week. " "I wish I was already there," Alyssa said, thinking of how the game shop looked in the anime.  
  
Quite suddenly he was gone.  
  
"What the...?" the flight attendant walking by gasped.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Bakura glared at the woman until she walked away. Mentally, however, he was very worried.  
  
"Holy crap! What just happened?" Yugi panicked. Seeing Yami's calm and slightly smug face he added. "Do _you_ know?"  
  
"Guys," Yami laughed. "I think we've just discovered Alyssa's elemental power."

* * *

I love quick edit!  
  
Review Responses  
  
Ylrack- You know what's "up" with the Juanness.  
  
Cassandra Pegasus- Kool your from California. My auntie lives there! I'm done with school and only have 1 more exam that I'm going to take on Monday, then summer. Too bad for you non-Floridians. I hope you're right though.  
  
DestinyAngel- I agree. The reason I had this happen is because they so should so they know our pains. If only magic were real...  
  
Sylvyrfyre- freaks like cold, cool people like the heat. Which is why I mow the lawn in the middle of the day when its approaching 100 degrees. (J/K that's not why I do it) Kind of sad that you died laughing tho...  
  
Yamijennimoto- Their not being mean, they're only exacting they're revenge on the whole of males. 


	46. The Pool

Sorry I'm a bit late, but I was at my sibling's house for the weekend. However, this chapter is more than double the normal length to make up for it.  
  
For those of you that are out of school already like myself w00t! And for those who aren't good luck with exams and finals and all of those other hideous tests!  
  
To my knowledge kuso means crap in Japanese, if I'm wrong please let me know. Also, I think Japan is 12 hours behind Florida, but if I'm wrong too bad cuz that would mean changing all of my calculations in this chapter.  
  
I don't know why but quick edit isn't allowing my to use italics...:(

* * *

/What the...?/ Alyssa gazed around at his surroundings registering this was definitely not a place he had been before. There was a Dark Magician poster on the wall, riddle books and puzzles laying everywhere and clothes that looked a lot like leather hanging in the closet. /Wait a second, this looks like it would be Yugi's room from the show... Oh my gosh! This is insane, I'm supposed to be on the plane. I must have fallen asleep and I'm dreaming./ Yeah that's it! Alyssa pinched his arm until it started to bleed. /Guess not,/ he thought, quickly healing the cut.  
  
Confusedly, Alyssa walked out of the room and down the stairs, intent on finding Solomon Moto, as this appeared to be the Turtle or Kami? Game Shop/house.  
  
Being as it was only 3 in the morning in Japan, Alyssa had to shake Grandpa Moto awake.  
  
"Um, hi," Alyssa awkwardly greeted. The old man jumped and turned around, grasping his chest over his heart.  
  
"Kuso!" Grandpa shouted in Japanese. Blinking to clear his vision, he spotted Alyssa standing by his bedside.  
  
"Geez you startled me there. Where's Yugi? Wasn't your flight scheduled to arrived at 8 tonight?" Grandpa fired questions at Alyssa. "Yami how exactly did you get there before the plane. Not that I'm not happy to see you but..." Alyssa turned around, thinking Yami was behind him until he remembered they had switched bodies.  
  
"Funny you should ask," Alyssa began. "I just was thinking about how nice it would be to be here and skip the plane ride and pop! I was here. But it's all good because I skipped the last 17 or so hours of the flight. And Solomon? I'm not Yami, I'm Alyssa. A funny little diddy happened recently..." Alyssa proceeded to explain his and Yami's predicament.  
  
Solomon raised his grey eyebrows. However, he did not doubt this explanation, having experienced a good deal of Shadow magic before.  
  
"That's interesting," Grandpa said for lack of anything better to say. "Er, ah, would you like a place to sleep?" Alyssa nodded, even thought he wasn't tired in the slightest because he was still on Eastern time and there it was still 3 in the afternoon. Alyssa tossed and turned, laying awake for most of the night in a semi-conscious state of boredom. Although he was able to take a short nap between 4 and 6 am, Alyssa was unprepared for when he heard noises downstairs in the shop. Glancing at the clock, Alyssa asserted it to be 9 in the morning. That was WAY too early for American teens to be awake when they were not in school, /but hey, this wasn't the US of A, now is it,/ Alyssa thought.  
  
Stumbling down the stairs, just now feeling like it was late enough to go to sleep, Alyssa prepared himself to greet Yami's friends. Along the way he debated whether to tell Yami's friends or act like Yami for the day to see how his friends acted around him.  
  
"Hello," Alyssa waved.  
  
"Hey Yami!" they chorused to Solomon's raised eyebrow. Solomon opened his mouth to say something, but kept quiet when Alyssa- almost unnoticeably- shook his head grinning. Instead the elder Moto asked a typical parent/guardian question. "Shouldn't you lot be in school?" The teens excused themselves, saying they wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway with the prospect of visiting their much missed friends so soon.  
  
"How have you been since your last letter?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yeah, have you proposed to Alyssa yet?" Mai gibbered excitedly. /How long has it been since Yami's last letter?!/ Alyssa thought frantically.  
  
"Guys why don't we let Yami rest before we ask questions. Say, till this afternoon... Hey wait! Wasn't your plane supposed to get here at 8...?  
  
"Serenity you hypocrite," Kiaba teased, squeezing her hand. "But really Yami, how did you get here eleven hours early?"  
  
"Actually 17, but before everyone asks me why, I'd rather Ya-Alyssa and the others be here. Let's just do what we normally do and hang out." Alyssa had bought himself some time.  
  
"But where?"  
  
"The ice cream shop."  
  
"Geez, Wheeler, it's too early for food," Kiaba snapped.  
  
"And someone's cranky... did you keep him up for too long last night?" Tristan nudged Serenity in the side. She blushed and shook her head.  
  
"The arcade?"  
  
"No I'm out of yen..." Tristan sighed.  
  
"The pool?" Mai would never miss an opportunity to show off what a bodacious babe she was.  
  
"The pool sounds good," Alyssa agreed. "It IS heated right?"  
  
"Of course Yami, it's January. Don't you have any memory at all?" Tea laughed.  
  
Changing with out Yami present was going to be a challenge. Before, they had simply averted their eyes while the other changed their own bodies clothes. Now Alyssa was going to have to do it himself...  
  
O gosh... he thought slipping off his shorts. Leaving his boxers on, Alyssa pulled the bathing suit on over them. If any of Yami's friends asked, he would say it was an American style. Which was true so long as you left the boxer showing and the suit almost falling down.  
  
And so adorned they headed for the pool. Luckily it was an indoor pool as outside the temperature hovered in the low 40's. As soon as they walked through the doors, Alyssa stopped short. In the US, when you went to the public pool any one with in 3 feet of you was considered invading your space. How quickly on forgets one is in another country until it slaps on in the face. Here in the pool it was like pouring marsh mallows in the mug before the hott chocolate- not much liquid made it in. In fact, Alyssa would be surprised if there was two feet of water in the pool if everyone stepped out. Alyssa quickly decided that he would not be going in the water today. Sitting in a pool chair, Alyssa took off his shirt and laid back as if to tan.  
  
"Come on in Yami, the wata's fine! Ya know ya love it!" Joey called.  
  
Mai also shouted to Alyssa, trying to coerce him to 'swim' in the mass of bodies. "It's not like you have a period"  
  
Alyssa chuckled to herself and shook his head. Little did Mai know how wrong she was...  
  
Several hours later, the gang was back in the game shop, waiting for 8 o clock to arrive. Alyssa napped on the couch while everyone chattered amongst themselves. The designated time arrived and the eight piled into two vans. Solomon drove the first van, and, after a shot scuffle, Mai drove the second.  
  
Alyssa bounced excitedly in his seat- he couldn't wait to see Yami again. Sad as it was (not at all) Alyssa couldn't stand to be away from her love for 17 or so hours.  
  
Tap your foot, check your watch, glance out the window... the routine developed as they always do when you're waiting for something.  
  
Ecstatic, Alyssa jumped up to greet Yami. In their hug, Yami attempted to pick up Alyssa and swing him around like they would normally do in this situation. Unfortunately, due to Yami's current lack of muscle and body weight they ended up collapsed in a heap, ruining the tender moment. Not helping the situation was all of their friends standing around and laughing at them.  
  
Blushing they stood up, brushed each other off (refusing to molest the other's body) and headed off to claim their baggage.  
  
After going though customs and the like, the group piled into the vans (quite a tight squeeze with 12 people and luggage mind you) and headed home. Solomon flat out refused to let and of Yugi's friends stay, not even Ryou and Bakura, on the account of much needed rest. The group from Florida was grateful for this they practically collapsed from exhaustion when they set down their luggage.  
  
"You'll sleep in the guest room," Grandpa directed Alyssa who was heading towards Yami's room. "Now that Yami has arrived and he only had one bed, it's the best place." Alyssa and Yami nodded, too tied to argue.  
  
After tossing and turning restlessly for half an hour. Alyssa came to his decision. He sneaked past Solomon and quietly opened Yami's door.  
  
"Are you awake," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either; not without you beside me."  
  
"Ditto," Alyssa replied, sliding into bed next to Yami.

* * *

Review Responses  
  
Sorry none this week because my computer is infected with a virus that makes porn sites pop up like every 3rd or 4th website, so I'm keeping my site hits down until my brother fixes that.:) 


	47. The Period

First, good luck to those taking their exams soon.   
  
Second, I'm trying to legthen the chapters (this one is 6 pages instead of 4), but summer school is starting on Monday, and I'm starting my first job on Wednesday and that may impair my writing time.:-/  
  
Third, last week my brother had to delete everything on our computer due to a virus, so I no longer own WordPerfect, and therefore have no spell checker.(Hopefully this is temperary.) Please forgive and errors on my part...  
  
Forth, I just just drank highly sugary orange soda after not drinking soda for almost a year so I'm wired and cannot type right. Stupid,demon soda...  
  
Now that I'm done with the notes that I'm sure that no one reads, enjoy the chapter.

Hey Hannah, if you're reading this and if you have summer school either session, please remember to bring the story there.... I want it back or die!! :-D

* * *

"Gah!" Yami woke up screaming around four in the morning. Popping up, Alyssa demanded to know what was the matter.   
  
"Abdomen...back...stabbing...twisting knife..._ARG!_" Yami managed to squeeze out through the pain, grasping her abdomen. Alyssa almost rolled his eyes, but out of compassion, restrained.  
  
"You didn't take the advil to told you to today did you?" Unable to talk any longer, Yami only nodded her head. "At least now you know what I go through every month..." Alyssa joked, heading off to collect remidies. He came back with advil, a glass of water, a heating pad, and a thermacare pad. (Cordless heating pad.)  
  
Alyssa forced Yami to swallow the advil ("it hurts to move") adn as he was applying the thermacare heating pad to be over Yami's uterus, Solomon walked in.

* * *

Much explaining went on after Grandpa walked in on what looked like a very intimate scene. Though suspicious, the elder Moto trusted his adopted grandson's judgement enough to go back to bed, even with out peace of mind.  
  
Around ten the next morning, Solomon finally agreed to let Yugi, Yami, and Alyssa out of bed and let them spend the day with the gang.  
  
They had a grand time at the arcade, most of it centering around the DDR machine. They had a mini-tournament ending with a faceoff between Tea and Alyssa. After the two girls had tied four times in a row they declared a truce and were both crowned champions.  
  
Now hungry, the young adults ate at the ice cream shop, laughing at their Dance, Dance Revolution experience. Alyssa sandle flying off and smacking Yami in the face, Mai busting her corset/top thing, Yami _FIANALLY_ loosing at a game ("it wasn't a stratagy game!"), Joey launching himself off the creen to punch Tristan, Seto coming out of his aloof mode to play his hardest, no one could decide what was the best part of the tournament.  
  
After munching down the ice cream treats, the gang headed off to Kiaba Land to spend the rest of the day showing Alyssa around and dueling each other. Seto still wouldn't give up on his dream of cruching Yami in a duel...  
  
"I activate mirror force to-" Yami paused, as if surprised (and by the look on his face, horrified.) "AAAHHH! Alyssa help!" Yami and Alyssa had told the group about thier dilemma, much to the delight of the more sadastic in their circle of friends. Cough Seto Kiaba cough...  
  
"What's the matter?!" Alyssa shouted back from the stands where she was watching the duel.  
  
"I think I'm leaking! And it's not in a place you'd want to know about!" Yami embarrassedly yelled back, blushing like mad. Alyssa really didn't help the situation.  
  
"Mai, do you have a tampon?!" Alyssa shouted across the stands to where Mai and Joey were making out. _How could I have forgotten to bring supplies for Yami?_ Alyssa thought, practically smacking himself on the forehead. Yami's neck was now turning as red as her face, while the majority of the group laughed at her.   
  
"No, sorry!" Mai then resumed her activities with Joey.  
  
"Tea?!"   
  
"Um, let me check!" Tea shifted through her purse. "No, but I do have a pad!"  
  
"Ok! Toss it to Yami!"  
  
Tea threw the said item as hard as she could, but the pad fell short into the middle of the Blue Eyes White Dragon hologram.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me," Yami muttered while all of the guys in the group lauhged at his misfortune.  
  
"Hey you can't just leave in the middle of a duel!" Seto stopped laughing and yelled, as Yami-almost shyly she was so embarrassed- took off her duel disk, picked up the dreaded feminine napkin and walked off to the bathroom.  
  
Seto tried to move forward to stop Yami, but found himself blocked by what seemed like a solid block of nothing. Confused, he glanced around and saw Alyssa shaking his head. Not that that exlained anything, which led to Yami exlaining all about the elemental powers again before she and Kiaba could finish their duel.  
  
"And there I was, thinking only shadow magic existed," Tristan momck sighed, his brain going into infomation over load mode.  
  
"Oooo... Can we have a demonstration of you guy's powers? We've only seen shadow magic before," Mokuba excitedly asked.   
  
Alyssa, Yugi, and Ryou glanced at each other, then nodded. After all, they had been practicing almost everyday for two months.  
  
"Ladies first," Ryou grinned.  
  
Alyssa frowned in concentration. Several moments later, the group was hovering a few feet off the ground.  
  
"It still feels like we're on something solid," Serenity noted after everyone had made their appropriate noise of surprise. She bent down and knocked on their invisible platform of air.  
  
"Don't _DO_ that... pleae," Alyssa gritted out, blood red eyes closed in concentration.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Serenity appologized, straitening.  
  
Alyssa slowly let the air-platform drift downwards. He disspelled it a few inches above the ground, causing the group to stumble a bit before regaining thier balance.   
  
"Wow, I wish I was that magically powerful," Tea sighed dreamily.  
  
"Me too." Alyssa laughed. "I can only do this because I'm in Yami's body and he's a magic power house."  
  
Bakura elbowed Ryou and gave him the_ eye_. Ryou looked back confusedly before mouthing 'oh' and preparing himself for the energy drain. "Please focus your attention on Yami's abandoned duel disk."  
  
Quite suddenly, with a quiet pop, a blue jay sat where the duel disk had been moments ago.  
  
Ryou chirped, apparently speaking blue jay-ese and the small bird flew over to his shoulder.  
  
The near albino smile at the group, a little uncomfortable with all of the attention focused on him. He chirped self conciously and the blue jay flew toward Yami, turning back into a duel disk in her arms.  
  
Joey opened his mouth to say something, but Yugi beat him to it by turning off the sound. Joey mouth soundlessly for a bit before his expression turned to surprised then mild annoyance. Yugi snickered silently along with everyone else. Seto was radiating the message 'finally, a way to shut the dog up.'  
  
In retaliation, Yugi blinded Seto. If only for ten seconds, it did freak the elder Kiaba out quite a bit. What Seto did not know was Yugi would have done it longer, but with his meager training, ten seconds was his maximum hold.  
  
"Woaw, Kiaba are you OK?" Your eyes went milky white for a bit," Serenity showed her concern for her boyfriend as soon as Yugi turned the sound back on. Seto just scowled at Yugi, letting the group figure it out for themselves.  
  
As the friends had had more experience with shadow magic then pleasurable, Bakura and Yami declined to do any demonstations.  
  
Following Yami's wooping of Seto ("beaten by a girl," Seto sighed) and Seto's beating from the girls ("stupid sexist") most of the gang sat around in the stands chatting and laughing about the duel while Mokuba and Serenity consoled a sulking Seto.  
  
A light wind picked up, tossing hair and clothes about.   
  
"Oh no," Alyssa murmered, seeing something no one else could see in her minds eye.  
  
At the same time Yami jokingly told Alyssa to cut it out.  
  
The doors to the arena flew open. Yami looked and started crying.  
  
"Hello Pharaoh," Marik greeted.

* * *

LOL when I was typing 'duel disk' I kept accidentaly putting a 'c' instead of a 's.' I almost missed it too when I was editing:)   
  
Review responses   
  
Casandra Pegasus- harsh. I hate car trips too, especially with my family of 8 siblings... I started mowing in the morning, but how does your trampoline get wet when you mow, I just don't get it. Viruses suck.   
  
Ma-LI-KE he Kai-ba- What's behind your penname, why do you keep changing it? That's ok, I sincerely hope you did well on your exams! I'll check out your stories as soon as I post this. Man you have one busy summer ahead of you. I was planning on lots of R&R beside summer school and then my brother hired me.   
  
Sylvyrfyre- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ylrack- sadly, there really should be, cuz you two are SOOO cute together! Three cheers for that drama couple!  
  
Yamijennimoto- Yeah, traveling the world instantaniously and free would be a definate plus. And punishing all males would rule! Carly, Hannah, and I actually started a whole story centered around that, but Hannah has had it for a year, otherwise I would finish and post it... Obviously, Yami was not prepared for 'the week' as you put it. Pads, cuz now that I think about it, Yami would probably have a heart attack trying to put in a tampon.  
  
HeiJaganshiAlways- Thanks for reviewing- you're new! :-D Makes me happy! 


	48. The Battle

First, I know most everyone is going to take their exams soon, but I'm really getting depressed with the horridly small amount of reviews I got last chapter...  
  
Second, spell checker is back!!!!! I'm so happy as well as the built in thesaurus!(which I spelled wrong at first:D)  
  
Third, Sorry about this being short. Summer school is a drag...  
  
Forth, good luck to those taking their exams soon.  
  
_**blah, blah, blah**_ mental talking between non hikari/yami pair.  
  
Now that I'm done with the notes that I'm sure that no one reads, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

A collective gasp flew around the group. Marik here in Kiaba land?! Insanity!  
  
"Run," Bakura hissed at the others. "We shadow users will deal with this scum."  
  
They looked hesitant, but turned. Only Alyssa, Yugi, and Ryou remained.  
  
"We want to help!" Yugi explained.  
  
"Go!" Yami demanded. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Look, you're going to get flattened if we leave," Alyssa told them. "But if you don't want to be killed, you'll dodge to the left and let us fight.  
  
Heeding Alyssa's words, Yami jumped to the left as a speeding ball of pulsing purple energy flew past her. She nodded.  
  
"Enough sentimental crap. This is between me and the Pharaoh. Get out of the way." Marik held up his Rod to persuade Alyssa to move, as he had jumped in front of Yami.  
  
"Maarik{1}, You're battle is with me, not Alyssa. Leave her alone," Alyssa imitated Yami, thinking her acting classes were really paying off. The others shot him confused glances.  
  
Those went unnoticed by Marik, who was blabbing at Alyssa. "Stupid girl! I cast the spell and obviously know that you and Atem have switched bodies."  
  
"But what you don't know is that we found the counter spell in a book in Alyssa's Soul Room," Bakura added, catching on. "Just before her, _you know_..."  
  
"Guys..." Yami faked being mad, elbowing Bakura in the stomach. "Shut up, it's embarrassing..." Marik apparently bought the bluff for he aimed at Alyssa and started to chant under his breath.  
  
Alyssa opened a mental conversation between the five.  
  
_**So General Yami, what do we do?**_ Alyssa mentally asked, dodging to the right.  
  
Yami thought hard for a moment before responding. _**Yugi, when I give the signal, you shut down all the lights, Bakura you manipulate the shadows into something that will scare Marik in to the portal to the Shadow Realm I'm going to open, and Ryou, just before Marik is in, turn him in to some small, weak animal. Alyssa you just keep doing your thing,**_ Yami instructed.  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark?" Alyssa mocked.  
  
"Stop bluffing and duel me. You know as well as I that shadow users can't do-..._Yugi!_" Marik realized, snapping his head and Rod toward the short man. "DIE!"  
  
_**GO!**_  
  
Yugi smiled and waved at Marik and in the time it took for him to power up, Yugi had turned the room pitch black and dodged out of the way.  
  
A loud chatter/squeal pierced the room, then silence.  
  
"Is he gone?" Yugi finally asked.  
  
"I think so, but what was that chattering noise?" Bakura replied as Yugi turned the lights back on.  
  
Ryou laughed. "It was Marik; he's a squirrel now."  
  
"Now he can spend his life eating nuts like himse-Yami!" Alyssa kneeled down next to Yami who was sprawled on the floor. "Yami wake up!"  
  
"It must have been too much of a strain for him-her." Yugi sighed. "You said it yourself, Yami's body is a magical powerhouse, so for hi-her to open a portal to the Shadow Realm, it would be easy. But since Yami is in your weaker, no offense!, untrained body, it must have taken a lot out of her to do a normally easy task."  
  
"Or it could be because she's on her period," Bakura stated simply. "I've been told that's quite an energy drain in itself."  
  
"You made fun of Carly at a bad time, didn't you?" Alyssa wisely saw through the lines. Bakura nodded. "Let's get back to the game shop and take care of Yami.

* * *

"Why do we have to leave now...?" Yami whined, when she woke up, way out of character.  
  
"Bakura already told you," Ryou repeated yet again. "The portal you sent Marik into was so weak he'll be able to break out within a few days, even as a squirrel. And if Bakura can sense that, Marik surely can too."  
  
"But why, Marik'll find us no matter where we go."  
  
"Do you really _want_ him to attack out friends?" Yugi said flatly.  
  
"No..." Yami muttered as she closed her suitcase, finished packing.  
  
"Ready guys, and er... girl?" Alyssa asked, holding her luggage.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"I'm in your body so I should be able to generate enough power to get us back to Florida."  
  
"Alyssa, you haven't practiced before so I think Yami is more concerned with you aim. Actually, I think all of us are..."  
  
"Thanks for you vote of confidence Yugi," Alyssa responded sarcastically. In truth, he was nervous-no terrified- he was going to teleport them all into something solid which would most likely kill them. "Alrighty guys, hold hands and try to keep your minds as blank as possible. Especially from images of places- they could possibly mingle with the image of my house and transport us into an alternate universe. {2} Not a pretty picture..."  
  
Everyone joined hands in a circle, grasping their baggage tightly between their feet.  
  
Alyssa concentrated and for a few moments the crew saw nothing but a swirling vortex.  
  
Then they were home.

* * *

_{1} Yami, in the anime, always draws out Marik's name when he says it.  
  
{2} If you've ever read Animorphs you will get this when they used the time machine(Maytrix?) thing._  
  
_**Review responses   
**_  
Casandra Pegasus- Oh, I totally missed the 'water' part of your sentence. blushes Yes, I think we all agree about the poor Yami thing, but his (her?) suffering will be over soon.  
  
Ma-LI-KE he Kai-ba- Sylvyrfyre- I think I should use you as my announcer.  
  
Ylrack- I miss you man, we need to get together.  
  
Yamijennimoto-Thank you, I feel so honored about your speechlessness. I have definately seen the new episodes. Yu-gi-oh is the only thing that I ever watch on TV on a regular basis.  
  
DestiniAngel- Clever spelling:) I think he would have a heart attack if he tried to put a tampon in.:) I agree, it's very confusing to remember to type him instead of her for Alyssa.


	49. The Solution

First, I know most everyone is going to take their exams soon, but I'm really getting depressed with the horridly small amount of reviews I got last chapter...  
  
Second, good luck to those taking their exams soon.  
  
blah, blah, blah mental talking between non hikari/yami pair.  
  
Now that I'm done with the notes that I'm sure that no one reads, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Several hours later, in the morning sunlight, the young adults awakened.  
  
"Hey, we made it!" Yami exclaimed, sounding surprised.  
  
"Thanks sweetie. I love you too. And because of how much I love you, come into my Soul Room."  
  
Bakura made an unrepeatable comment.  
  
"I meant to search through the books there, you dunce," Alyssa growled. "You three are welcome to join us, if you wish to."  
  
"Why the formality?" Yugi asked, holding Alyssa's arm in preparation for entering her Soul Room. If you tried to go in another's Soul Room with out having physical contact with them, well we'll just say the results are not pretty.  
  
"Change of pace. Hey Bakura aren't you coming?"  
  
"No. I'm going to visit Carly and make sure she's OK." Yugi and Ryou also decided that visiting their girlfriends was more important than helping Yami and Alyssa out of their predicament.  
  
"Bye," they chorused, two of them disappearing into Alyssa's Soul Room.  
  
The rom was not too different from an average girl's room, save a few things. One being the weddings of Alyssa and Yami and Alisa and Atem playing over and over again on one wall- telling everyone exactly what occupied Alyssa's mind most of the time. Another was that twenty percent of the room held Ancient Egypt in it. Most of it was papyrus scroll and books, but there were a few statues and whatnot too.  
  
"Hey, this section is smaller than it used to be. Everything from my past is shrinking."  
  
"That suggests you're letting go. I wish I could..."  
  
"Well, you were trapped in it for 5,000 years and then spent awhile trying to remember it. So, if you DO hold onto your past so dearly, them why don't we call you Atem instead of Yami? That IS what your real name after all."  
  
"I'm not Atem any more." At Alyssa's confused look. Yami continued. "You know that 'yami' means darkness in Japanese tight? Good. That's essentially what I am now- Yugi's darkness, the darker side of Atem. Using my old name would be like calling you Alisa. It's what you were not what you are, if that makes any sense."  
  
"I think I get what you're saying. The past is not the present, even if you've lived it and grown up in it," Alyssa agreed, handing Yami a large stack of papyrus. "Here you search these."  
  
Almost half an hour of searching had passed by, and not a clue was to be found.  
  
"I think the priests did this on purpose."  
  
"Did what Yami?"  
  
"Made it next to impossible to find what you're looking for. They probably cast some sort of spell to make this difficult."  
  
"You didn't exactly show them your best side, you know. Or anybody for that matter..."  
  
"I was a jerk wasn't I?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Yami glared. "You weren't supposed to agree with me. It would have been an excellent time for 'silent support.'"  
  
Alyssa giggle, which sounded strange coming form Yami's body.  
  
Yami rolled her eyes. "That is just too weird. I can't wait to be me again and stop leaking."  
  
Alyssa kept reading while he replied. "Yeah it's gonna be great, but I certainly don't miss wearing a bra When we get- oh Yami! I found it! YES!  
  
"You had better not be kidding me."  
  
"I'm not, look!" Yami looked over her girlfriend's (boyfriend's?!) Shoulder. Both did a happy dance.  
  
Reading the spell/potion combo, Yami frowned. "It's really complicated." The farther Yami read, the deeper she frowned and the more she muttered under her breath. "Lacewig wings... days to settle...under new moon... well yeah, this sucks. We can't start this for two days, and even them we can't finish it for another three days."  
  
Alyssa's face fell, but he tried to stay cheerful. "But hey, it's only another five days and we've been like this for over two weeks. You ought to be used to it."  
  
Yami shuddered. "I'll never get used to these," she muttered, indicating her chest area. "It's just a weird weight hanging there.  
  
"Anyway... Where do we get this stuff? Lacewig wings? Ashwood? Moonstone? Hellebore? I've never heard of those."{1}  
  
Yami smirked. "You'd be surprised what survives thousands of years when it's preserved in a Soul Room."  
  
"To your Puzzle then?"  
  
"To my Puzzle." Alyssa picked Yami up new bride style. "A bit anxious are we?"  
  
"Not for another couple of weeks. Beam up there, Scotty.  
  
"Holy crap!" Alyssa exclaimed, looking into the store room. "I didn't even know this many plants existed!"  
  
"Honey, these are only the roots of flowering plants that were picked under the full moon, in a fairy ring after a thunderstorm. And you remember how rare those were. The priests always went nuts after it rained..."  
  
Alyssa would have swooned had he been in female form.  
  
They found what they need after much searching around Yami's labyrinth of a Soul Room.  
  
"Well, let's leave to start this concoction."  
  
"Yami, can we call it a potion? It makes it could much more magical."  
  
"Sure, what ever," Yami replied, popping them back into the real world.  
  
An unfortunate surprise awaited them.  
  
Carly sat on the couch bawling her heart out, being comforted by Bakura. Alyssa dropped to his knees in front of his friend, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Carly, are you alright? Did somebody die?" Carly shook her head. "Is the baby OK?" Carly nodded. "What happened to make you so upset?"Carly sobbed and hiccuped for quite a bit before she was able to clam herself down enough to talk coherently.  
  
Carly took a deep breath. "W-with Bakura back... I finally got enough... c- courage to tell me par-aarents that I'm...pregnant."  
  
"And...?"  
  
Carly wailed again. "They kicked me out!"

* * *

{1} These are from Harry Potter, I'm such a geek.:)

Review responses   
  
None today, my friend is going to be here in five minutes. 


	50. The Changes

1Sorry about the lateness once again... After my writer's block cleared Hurricane Charley decided it would be a good time to hit Florida, and I was right in the path of the eye. So yeah, that scariness kinda took up a "bit" of my time. But all of my family and friends are OK, so it's all good.

As for more good news, there's two more major/hurricane storm systems on the way.

* * *

Arrangements were made for Carly to live with Alyssa, a surprising idea from the latter's parents. There was now six people crammed into the room that Alyssa had once had to herself. Thought they loved each other as a family, and enjoy being about to talk to each other whenever they wanted, the six couldn't wait for someone to move out, if only for space. Whether it be Yami and Alyssa after their wedding, Carly and Bakura eloping, or something, or Ryou and Yugi when their relatives moved to Florida, nobody cared. They wanted space.

Thankfully, Alyssa's parents had secured her and her husband a house so most of their stuff was moved into the new house by the middle of February. But with the dresses (Alyssa's was in an opaque, full length bad with several spells placed on it so Yami couldn't peek) and tuxedos in the closet, the boys had been forced to move much of their wardrobe to their Could Rooms. Thankfully, the wedding was only one week away, so soon one third of the people would move to a new residence and, more importantly, out of the room.

Fortunately, the new house was only about a mile away, in Oak Forest, allowing Alyssa and Yami to keep in close contact with their friends. The spell reversing potion had worked flawlessly. (Good thing too, because they would have had to postpone the wedding.)

The day dawned rainy on February twenty-fourth.

"No!" Alyssa screamed, waking up the household. "There is absolutely _NO_ way it's going to rain on _**my** _wedding day!"

Yami unwisely tried to pacify her. "Alyssa, honey, they have an indoor facility-"

"No! I want the gardens and paid for them and they are _outside_," Alyssa hissed at her groom-to-be.

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he noticed Alyssa was glowing. Not glowering, but glowing in a soft pinkish light. He tried to speak again, but Alyssa cut him off.

"Rain, rain go away! Come again _NOT ON MY WEDDING DAY_!"

Surprisingly enough, the clouds seemed to listen to Alyssa and moved East. Yami was flabbergasted. Only water elements could command storms to such and extent. Alyssa was defiantly a wind element...

Yami picked Alyssa up and swung her around. "You're it, you're it!" He yelled excitedly.

"What am I?" Alyssa said back, totally confused. They weren't playing tag, were they...?

"Of course. How could I not have remembered, much less noticed before with her power level," Yami said more to himself tan Alyssa.

"What have you remembered?!" Alyssa asked again, puzzled even more now.

Yami continued as if he had not heard his wife-to-be. "This surprise will make beating Marik _so _much easier!"

"IT'S OUR_ WEDDING DAY_ AND YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT HIM!" Alyssa roared.

"No-no. That's not it at all-"Yami tried to explain.

"Don't you have a little more important things to worry about?!"

"Yes. It's just occurred to me that's all. I swear the wedding and yourself are more important."

"OK, OK. I'm sorry for yelling. I've just been so stressed these last two months."

Yami grinned wolfishly. "I can think of a couple of ways to relax tonight."

Alyssa giggled. "Yes, yes. Now I have to go get ready," she called as she walked out of the room.

"But the ceremony isn't for another five hours!" Receiving no answer, Yami went back to bed to attempt to sleep, muttering about women.

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful and gone off with out a hitch. Yami had marveled at how gorgeous Alyssa had looked- not that she wasn't normally unspeakably attractive- all done up.

At the reception everyone danced their hearts out to every song, including the tu-ti-taw song. Usually you have to get an individual very drunk to do the dance, but the hundred or so people of the wedding dancing in a joyful euphoria of Yami and Alyssa's union.

After saying good bye to everyone and that _did _take a _long _while, Yami and Alyssa left for their honeymoon, now happily joined in Holy Matrimony.

Upon exiting the church they found their car had been decorated with shoe polish happily displaying 'Just Married!' for all to view in the back windshield. Except the 'a' had been replaced with the Eye of Horus -as they found out from the note in the car- complements of Bakura.

Laughing they headed off to North Carolina, ready to relax and enjoy themselves.

After several hours of clean up, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Carly headed back to Alyssa's parent's house for the last time as residents. Tomorrow Yugi and Ryou would be moving back in with their grandpa and father respectively. However, Carly and Bakura had chosen to take a different path.

"We're eloping," Bakura announced as they were driving home.

Ryou almost his the guy on the sidewalk before he regained control of the car.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

Carly rolled her eyes. "You know eloping. As in getting married with out any guests there."

"But why?" Yugi asked, curious.

"For several reasons actually," Bakura started. "One: we love each other. Two: We didn't want to steal Alyssa and Yami's spotlight any earlier. Three: You two are moving out and we don't want to be alone in Alyssa's parents and siblings which leads to Four: Alyssa's parents probably want us out and this we are heathenish scum anyway."

"But that's not true-"Ryou started to say.

"Don't' kid yourself," Carly cut in. "They're not believers in the destiny thing."

"Man, it's not going to be the same when we all don't' live together anymore..." Yugi observed sadly.

"Yeah..."

* * *

The wedding scene sucks. PLEASE SOMEONE REWRITE IT FOR ME!

Sorry but still no review replys because its late and I'm tired and I want to go to bed.


	51. The Past

W00t A chapter on time, I know you are all surprised! Even though I didn't get any reviews...:-(

* * *

"What the...?" Alyssa squealed in surprise as she opened her eyes. This was most defiantly NOT the honeymoon sweet her and Yami had been enjoying for the last week and a half. The marble walls, ceiling, and floors gave it away. Not to mention the numerous hieroglyphs decorating the place as well as telling stories of old. Peering around, Alyssa spotted Yami laying next to her on the bed and prodded him awake. 

"Honey, wake up. Where are we?"

Groaning, Yami rolled over and muttered something incomprehensible.

"WAKE UP!"

Yami just groaned again and rolled over- right off the bed. He popped up.

"Alisa, what are you doing here?" he murmured. "Be quiet or the priests will know that you aren't in the harem. Were you not staying there tonight, if I recall correctly?"

/_Yami mispronouncing my name? And what's this about a harem?/ _Alyssa frantically thought_. /Come to think of it, he's not speaking in English, that's the language of old, Egyptian. And he's tanner too.../_

Yami scrutinized her. "Are you OK? You look lost and confused." He sat up, grabbed her, and pulled Alyssa onto his lap, snuggling her and kissing her head.

"Just go back to sleep. When Ra rises, I'm sure we will be able to sort what ever the matter is out."

Eyes widening, Alyssa just nodded and allowed 'Yami' to pull her down under the blanket.

Though Alyssa was wide awake, the male lying next to her was near asleep when the knock resounded from the door. Quiet and persistent, it sounded as if the knocker was urgent but didn't want to be heard by anyone else.

'Yami stumbled out fo bed onto the marble floor to answer the knock, grumbling the whole way.

The door opened before he got there to reveal a copy of both Alyssa and himself standing there. His copy looking confused while Alyssa's clone seemed to be mildly annoyed.

Alyssa's copy, apparently not seeing the darker version of Yami standing there, threw the lighter version in the room by the arm which she had apparently dragged him there by.

"I need to sleep some night, you know! Just because you have stamina beyond belief doesn't mean we all do- oh," the other Alyssa stopped short, spotting the other two people in the room. She looked from one Yami to the other, confusion dawning on her face.

"What...?" she voiced. "Atemu, what's going on?"

"Precisely what I was wondering," Yami said, speaking for the first time.

"Who are you? You are going to harm neither Alisa or I!" Atemu demanded.

"We're, um... How do you say this? Uh-"Alyssa stuttered. "We're you're, uh... sort of you're reincarnations, um, uh... from the future."

"You are liars! I could have you put to death for th-"Atemu raged, but silenced when he felt Alisa's hand on his shoulder.

"They may be telling the truth. Unless you know of a spell that they could have used to mirror our appearances so closely." Alisa said quietly, falling into the role of a humble palace slave that she used when others were around her and Atemu. "Perhaps we should test them?"

"But... he...they...fine, ask her something only you would know," Atemu agreed, still suspicious.

"Who is my best friend, after Atemu?"

Alyssa replied quickly. "Harry-"

"But that's a male's name-"

"Shh," Alisa silenced Atemu, motioning for Alyssa to explain.

"Harry is a nickname. Carolyn was her real name and I knew her until I came to Egypt. After I got here my best friend was Bekhura-"

Atemu cut in once again. "The thief?!"

"Yes, him and his red coat." Alisa laughed at Atemu and Yami's identical shocked and outraged faces. Alisa turned to Alyssa. "I believe you two."

"How did we get here?" Yami asked the other three.

"Probably Marik." Alyssa frowned.

"The assassin?! I would have thought I would have wiped out his chances at reincarnation when I finally catch him. The number of times he's tried to murder me..." Atemu finished, inviting the others to sit on his bed with him.

"You did." Alyssa said.

"But the mean of his rebirth were, shall we say, unusual..." Yami supplied.

"Go on," Atemu urged, curiosity perked.

"He was born of another's hate and want for revenge on me...us. Ironically, it was won of the tomb keepers assigned to guard my, er.., our tomb."

"That _is_ ironic."

The four lapsed into silence, staring uncomfortably at one another.

Alisa yawned. Everyone looked at her. "What? I am tired." She shot a look at Atemu, who grinned.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, looking at Yami. "I know what you mean, Yami's the same way. Shall we continue this in the morning?"

Nods.

"Um, where do Alyssa and I sleep?"

"In here of course." Atemu laughed. "We can't have two of my running around the palace."

* * *

"Harry?" Alisa asked sleepily, still not fully awake. 

"Huh? Uh, Alyssa, I think we're a bit lost..." Carly said, bewildered. She had just woken up what looked like Alyssa but now she wasn't so sure she'd gotten the right one. There was another pair of what looked to be Yami and alyssa lying not five feet away. She and Bakura had suddenly awoken to find themselves surrounded by marble instead of their apartment room. A surprising fact, but thankfully Bakura had figured out where and when they were quickly, all while escaping the guards and finding Atemu's sleeping chambers. Not sure when in Atemu's rule they were, Bakura sent Carly to wake them up while he hid in the shadowy corner, lest Carly accidently woke up Atemu instead of Yami.

Alisa blinked herself awake. She wrapped Carly in a firm, friendly hug.

"Harry! I missed you so much! How did you manage to get here? I was so sure my father-"Alisa had pulled back and was looking at Carly. "You're not Carolyn are you?"

Carly shook her head. "Nope, sorry, can't help you there." Alisa suddenly looked terribly sad. "But don't worry! You'll see her again, soon I think."

"But who are you? How can I trust your word?"

"I'm her reincarnation. I trust you've already met Alyssa and Yami."

"Yes I have... What are you doing here also?"

"No idea. Do you know where Bakura and I could sleep for the night?"

"Bekhura's here too! Oh, I haven't seen him for ages!"

"No, Bakura my husband, not Bekhura. So where can we sleep?"

"I can't wait to tell Harry this when I see her! She and Bekhura will be so cute together. Um, you can just sleep in here I guess. If Atemu wakes up before me and starts yelling at Bekhura, sorry, Bakura, wake me up, OK?"

Carly nodded a thank you, motioning for Bakura to step out of the shadows. They all happily collapsed into the bed.

* * *

Not too many hours later... 

"GUARDS!"

Alisa popped awake, clamping her hand over her love's mouth. "Silence! They will hear you."

"That would be the point, with _most wanted _tomb robber sleeping_ in my own bed!_"

"Hush, that isn't Bekhura. More from the future come last nigh while you were sleeping.

Atemu looked as if he were fighting a migraine. "This is going to be so confusing..."

* * *

The long awaited..._**Review Replys**!_

**HieiJaganshiAlways**- I always thought squirrels were cute and cuddly, just the opposite of Marik.

**ylrack**- U rock my socks. Enough said.

**yamijennimoto**- They won't die, that would make me sad. Has a guy proposed to you in a bathroom? Is that why you say that? Yeah! You like Harry Potter too! U Rock!(see Cassandra Pegasus' review reply for more) And Yami was severely grossed out the whole time he was a girl. I mean, what guy wouldn't be.

**Cassandra Pegasus**- I luv u! You read my notes, so they aren't useless. That makes me so happy. I'm glad you like Harry Potter too. It's going to be in the sequel, but shh! Don't tell anyone. Try writing the he/she thing, that was so confusing, I almost pulled my hair out.

**sylvyrfyre**- The Triple Crown is horse racing right? I'm not really into that.

**Anime-Freak-1337**- Thank you, I'm glad to know that you like it so much.

**shadowstalker666-** In November she did. The 16th to be exact. But I thought that I explained it was destiny in the story...

**SarnaKiro**-"LOL much better than some others they just jump a year then go on" What does this mean, I'm so confused.


	52. The Present

I'm so happy! I got loads of reviews for the last chapter! I love you all! This is a day early becuase tomorrow I'm going to be extremely tired. But if I feel like avoiding my homework enough, I'll update my other story.

And I know most of you probably have these switched because most people I know mispronounce Alyssa. Alyssa is pronounced (uh-lee-suh) while Alisa is pronounced (uh-li-suh). Thank you for that moment of your time.

* * *

"Wha'd ya mean they're in the hospital?!" Joey shouted in Yugi's face. Yugi blinked the spit out of his eyes before responding. 

"I mean that Yami, Alyssa, Carly, and Bakura are in a coma an-"

"No Yug, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta yell at ya like that, just surprised..." Joey concluded with Tea sniffing in the background and Tristan holding her looking grim.

"What I don't understand," Tristan started. "Is how a person just drops into a coma. Shouldn't the other guests at the hotel have heard something?"

Ryou nodded sadly. "That's what I what thought. But the owner just said that Alyssa and Yami were late checking out of the hotel so he went to boot them out and they were both lying there, no sigh of struggle, still as death." The group winced as Ryou berated himself for his poor choice of words. "And, um, everyone knows that it was the same with Carly and-"Ryou sniffled "Bakura when we went to visit them earlier. And the doctors said that they are perfectly healthy, just in a coma. I-I just don't understand this..." Ryou broke down in tears. He and Yugi clung to each other, surgate brothers in the absense of thier dark halves.

"Shouldn't they just be sleeping in thier Soul Rooms?" Mokuba asked.

At this Yugi and Ryou started crying harder.

"Mokuba," Tea whispered to him. "They already checked. Their Soul Rooms are gone."

"They are not in the here and now Seto finished sadly.

Mokuba's eyes widened before he too started to weep.

"But they're not dead..." Mai started quietly.

"Mai, would you prefer to stay in the Shadow Realm again, or die " Tristan reminded her of her unpleasent visit to that dark and dreadful place. "We think that's where the four of them are. Probably Marik's work," he concluded quietly.

"But shouldn't they have used their Millennium Items to escape by now?" Serenity asked, sniffing between words. "It's been at least a day now, probably more."

"Exactly why we're worried, sis, exactly..."

* * *

"You four must stay here while I take Alisa and inform the counsel gaurds of the situation," Atemu reported to the reincarnations as he shut the door behind him. 

"Well now what?" Carly asked, lying on the ridicuously comfortable bed that felt like 1 large fompillow. Now that her pregnancy was starting to show, it was getting harder and harder for Carly to be comfortable for any ammount of time.

"We must severly limit what we discuss with our past selves," Yami instructed, grabbing Bakura's wrist. He had been trying to take a golden, ruby encrusted statue of Bastet, the cat goddess. "And you are going to erase Atemu and Alisa's memories right before we leave, granting that we figure out a way to get home."

"Don't be so pessimisstic," Alyssa chided.

"Yeah, you'll make the baby too cynical," Carly protested. "And what do you mean 'if' we find a way home. We _are_ finding a way back before I have this baby because there is **NO** way I'm going into labor with out modern, er futuristic?, painkillers."

Alyssa nodded and jabbed a thumb in Carly's direction. "She's right. No kids unless we're home." Yami's face immediatly fell.

"Let's get started!" Bakura clapped his hands together. "With what we know, or at least are pretty sure about. One: Marik sent us here. Two: Presumably to get us out of the way so he can attack someone or something-"

"Please don't say that!" Alyssa wailed, worried for her friends and family, not to mention the country.

"It's true. Anyways. Three: Marik is legally insane, so he may have made up this spell and we will have no counterspell to it-"

"Aren't we Mr. Optomistic?" Yami cut in sarcastically.

I'm just stating the cold, hard, and in case, unpleasant facts! So shut up!" Obviously he was a bit stressed.

Alyssa sighed, this wasn't the time to start arguing. "Looj we all just want to get homee right?" Everyone nodded. "And there's oodles of spell books in the palace right? Well there are bound to be some scrolls in the library about time travel..."

They stared blankly at each other until Yami grabbed Alyssa in a kiss. "You're a genious!" he breathed.

However, they needed either Atemu's or Alisa's word that those in the palace were informed before they could wonder about. So they waited.

* * *

The gang stood in the hospital room, surrounding four beds with one body in each. Yugi was still crying, now over Yami's still body, the beeping of the heart monitor being the only reassurance of the quadtuplet's continued life. But who could blame him or Ryou for bawling? The other half of their soul was gone. Ripped away. And they couldn't feel it. The one reassuring constant presence in their life...gone. 

"Can't we just search the Shadow Realm for them? Serenity whispered in Seto's ear, eager not to disturb the upset teenagers.

"It's not that simple," Seto replied, squeezing her hand. "Yami, Bakura, and Alyssa all have their Millennium Items on. In order to get into the Shadow Realm, would need to use at lease one of thier Items. However, if they lose physical contact with their respective Item, they can no longer use it and if they're in the graveyard the powers of the Sennen Items is probably all that is keeping them from being killed. Take them away and..."

Serenity shuddered, having seen some of the more horrible duel monsters that one could summon.

"But what about the blond girl, Karly or something, and her baby?"

"Let's just hope one of the others has found her..."

* * *

Happily, I actually typed everything right, so I didn't need to spell check, but if you spot anything, let me know 

**_Review Replys_**

**_Everyone: Did anyone else see the Yugioh movie? I want to konw what other people thought about it._**

_It's kinda funny because when Anubis said 'doomsday' for the first time, I thought he said'tuesday' and asked my friend who promptly laughed at me and explained. :-D_

**Pinkdreamer122**- Thanks, I'm glad to know you like my story, but you really ought to read chapters 38-50. The past part will probably be around five chatpers

**Cassandra Pegasus**- Good to know you like the name variations, but I got Bekhura from the writer of _Visions of the Heart_ and that whole series. If you like my stories, you will LOVE hers to death. They are about a million percent better than my writing and the best stories I've ever read. I highly suggest reading the series. I LOVE IT!

**Camarao**- I think that they're interesting to, thank you.

**SarnaKiro- **O I see what u meant. Yeah, it does suck when an author ruins a perfectly good story by skipping hugely important times in the character's lives.

**KyrissaCHIBI**- Um, I think that this answers when the next chapter will be up:)

**Yamijennimoto**- Yes, yes I love Bakura's hair too. It reminds me of mine when I don't put products in it. Thank you for the compliment.


	53. The Future?

Well as we all probably know, Hurricane Jeanne is going to slam Florida (and me) within a couple of hours. I would just ask that all of you keep me in your prayers. We all need then here.... Freaking three out of four hurricanes to hit me in the last six weeks:-/. Grr.... This is getting so old! In any case, I probably won't have power so I may not update next week.

* * *

Alyssa yawned as she sat up in Atemu's enormous bed. She still couldn't believe that Yami had been so pompous in his past life as to have a 12 by 12 ft bed. Honestly, how big did he need it? Shaking her head, Alyssa walked over to the balcony to watch the sunrise.

Sure, she stank, hadn't been on the internet for over two weeks (the horror!), and there was no air conditioning, but Egypt was really a beautiful place. The quad had been in the past for two and one half weeks and had gotten used to going to bed shortly after dark and rising around daybreak. It was odd compared to home where you went to bed at two am and got up around noon whenever possible, but the lack of decent lighting made it difficult not to drift off after sunset.

Alyssa continued thinking about the advantages of staying in ancient Egypt. Everything here moved slower; there was no great rush to get from here to there. It allowed more time for relaxing, enjoying the scenery, and -cliche as it was- smelling th roses.

Roses. The unspoiled desert flowers easily out shined anything Alyssa had ever seen in suburbia Florida. The untainted land produced the most wonderful shades of colors. Brilliant reds, blues, pinks, and purples spotted the land -with much sand and rocks in between of course- and closer to the palace there was the city. During the day, the city bustled with commerce, it's own kind of beauty.

Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around Alyssa's waist. Yami's head appeared on her shoulder as Alyssa leaned back into his chest.

"It's spectacular isn't it?" Yami said, almost reverently.

"Yeah..." Alyssa sighed marveling at the landscape's natural wonder.

"Almost makes me not want to go home."

"Yes, but I would miss everyone I know too much."

"There's always Bakura and Carly that we can talk to."

"They are great, but what about the rest of our friends? What about Yugi and Ryou? Either we appear to be in a coma, dead, or we have disappeared without a trace. It's been over two weeks now, they must be worried out of their minds."

"Yes, you're right. As always." Yami grinned at his wife. "But you must admit, the training we've done has been quite impressive."

It was true. Alyssa could now control both water and wind elements and was working to combine the two in more powerful attacks. Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura were relearning what they had forgotten in 5,000 years of darkness. Carly researched all day, while the other three alternated between the mental strain of going through the numerous scrolls and the physical and magical exhaustion of going through training.

"This is insane," Alyssa moaned. "I just want to go home."

* * *

"It's been over two months now. Alyssa and the others have always said that they don't want to live on a machine..." Ryou said, wiped out from the emotional stress.

"But to unplug the machines would kill them!" Yugi wailed, crying again. "They're our yamis!"

"I know." Ryou was somber. "But we must respect their-" he chocked "- last wishes."

"We ought ta wait at least 'nother month." Joey said. "They might be close to coming back for all we know..."

* * *

A messenger ran in. "He here! HE'S HERE!" Then he collapsed to the floor.

Atemu looked down at the man lying face down in front of him, questioning him mentally. Alisa caught her husband's gaze. Climbing down from her pillow beside Atemu's chair, she approached the courier and gently prodded his shoulder.

"Who is here, kind messenger?"

"...Mer...er...rik..."

"MERRIK?!"

Carly came bursting through the door, waving her arms about. "I found it! I found it! I found the spell to take us home! Yea! Yea!" Carly tripped, stood back up, and resumed her happy yelling and running until she noticed the somber faces in the room. "OK. Who died?"

"Alyssa and Bakura are missing!" Yami yelled, running into the room. "I can't find them anywhere!"

"Oh my..." Alisa murmured.

Atemu felt as if his brain were going to implode. Too many things were happening at once. _So Merrik has Alyssa and Bakura? Someone was in trouble and it probably isn't Bakura._

* * *

"Are you completely sure about this?" asked the doctor. "This is a very final decision and you can _not_ go back on it."

Crying the group nodded.

The doctor, sadly, started to prepare to turn off the life supporting machines for Carly, Bakura, Alyssa and Yami.

The door burst open.

A shiny Millennium Rod pointed at their faces.

"You will not kill the power of the Pharaoh before I claim it!"

Marik attacked.

* * *

SORRY about the shortness! I just wanted to get the chapter out before the hurricane killed our power. I also haven't written much in the last couple of weeks due to a bad combination of a crapload of homework and have play rehearsal to late in the day. Not that play rehearsal was a bad thing.... But it's over now because we performed yesterday! It was sooooo good!:-

Right, so Carly, Hannah and I are writing a story about a guy being turned into a girl (which will eventually be posted when it's finished, as work on it is so sporadic) so if you have any funny ideas that relate to that, I would be oh so grateful to hear them.

Anyways, onto

**REVIEW REPLIES! **

Wow I just realized I only got four.

How depressing.

**Yamijennimoto**- Koolness! I'm glad u liked that part. Though it was a _bit_ depressing... Maybe I'll write and angst story next... NOT! I'm too happy for that kind of stuff right now in my life.:) However, maybe when I finish this series thing I'll try a more serious story.

**KyrissaCHIBI-** How ever much I wish that you are right, it probably won't happen.:-/

**SarnaKiro-** Thanks man, u rock. I'll try to keep you a happy person also.

**Cassandra Pegasus- **Man, even b4 I get to you're reviews I just want to say I 3 u because you are like my most dedicated reviewer. Man Pegasus was really gay in the movie, like the stereotype one. And my friend that I saw it with started talking about this with my mom around-bad idea. But it was still great!


	54. The Triumph

1Sorry!!! I deserve to b shot and/or flamed to death I no!! SORRY!! I have no excuse... Though I could just say it's hurricane problems... yeah that's what I'll do

* * *

They were back.

Alyssa blinked into the fluorescent lights, quite unused to them. She tried to turn her head to check on her comrades, but found it extremely difficult, as if she had not moved for weeks or months. (Which in retrospect, she probably hadn't.) She spotted her beloved Yami, sitting up and struggling to stand, and wondered why he suddenly had so much energy. Gazing beyond him, her own adrenaline level shot up and she was standing with out remembering getting to her feet.

Marik had their friends trapped against the wall and looked ready to finish them off. Several of them were already showing large bruises, as if they'd been slammed against the wall, and Joey, Yugi, and Tea were missing, presumably in the Shadow Realm. Bakura and Yami were also standing now, but Carly looked to still be in a coma. Worrying about her, Alyssa made eye contact with Yami and Bakura. All three nodded. Alyssa to the left, Bakura to the right and Yami would attack from the middle.

Ryou, with a shocked expression on his face, noticed what Alyssa, Yami and Bakura were doing and started to levitate the now unoccupied heart machine beside Bakura's old bed. Marik noticed Ryou's shocked face, but thankfully interpreted it wrong.

"So boy, finally realized that you are going to die? Ready to feel pain beyond pain, to meet Anubis and Ammut?

Meanwhile, Alyssa was creating a sticky glob of air and floating it closer to Marik, ready to immobilize him when the signal came from Yami. Yami himself was fostering a growing ball of shadow energy, now about four feet in diameter, and in sight of growing taller than its owner. Bakura had chosen a different route. Behind their master stood Diabound, Headless Knight, Earl of Demise, and some other monsters that were too creepy to think about, yet alone look at.

Yami nodded to her. Her bauble of air hit Marik and slammed him into the wall beside their friends.

"Wha...?" Marik sputtered, but before he could finish the word, Yami's shadow ball hit him and he was too weak to talk more. Bakura's monsters moved in, systematically slashing at Marik with their swords or claws, depending on which they had.

Marik suddenly started laughing. "Fools, darkness cannot kill a creature born of itself." He continued laughing and more veins popped out of his face and neck. "You cannot kill me! HAHHAHAHAHA! And the woman who is not of shadow is too weak! AHAHAHAHA!" Marik continued to laughing maniacally.

Alyssa used a power that she had yet to use on her friends.

Guys, I need you to get out of here.

Her friends all sent her a questioning glance.

Males, all of you need to leave, NOW!

Trying to do something that you had only attempted once before was not as east as it looks. Just as the door shut behind Seto, Alyssa grunted and a water siren emerged from her hand, beautifully dangerous as ever and singing a sweet melody.

While the females in the room, wisely backed away form the dangerous being, Marik (sticky air removed) moved toward the siren, entranced by her. Not wanting to see what her creation was about to do to Marik, Alyssa turned away, her hands over her face. She could not, however, block out the appalling sounds of flesh being torn from bone, blood running over skin, cloth, and finally the trickling of blood over the ground, nor could she block out Marik's screams, or as he chillingly grew quieter until he stopped suddenly.

Chancing a glance behind her, Alyssa felt it sage to recall her beast. Determined not to vomit as she stepped over the bloody mess that had once been called Marik, Alyssa exited the room to tell the boys it was safe. Really safe! Feeling more than slightly elated, Alyssa passed on the news. Instantly, hugs broke out in the group, everyone totally happy that Marik was out of their life forever!

"You did it!" Yami called, swinging Alyssa around.

"No," she countered. "We did it."

* * *

"Now where could they be....? Bakura asked the empty plain of the Shadow Realm. He had been sent to retrieve Yugi, Joey and Tea. Bakura had checked over 90 of what he knew that Marik knew of the Shadow Realm- most of it dungeons, bars, and (Bakura shuddered to think about it) the "hangouts" of certain women monsters, such as Harpy Lady- the Japanese version. Disturbing. But back to the subject, he had to find Yami's shrimp, lapdog, and Tea.

"Bakura?" came Yugi's weak voice from somewhere behind the white-haired man.

_Success_

Bakura turned around, demonic grin fixed on his face. Why pass up this excellent chance for a practical joke?

"You're not possessed by _him_ are you?" Joey asked, a bit of a terrified edge entering his voice.

_Me? A mind slave of that weakling Marik? Ha! What a laugh! _Playing his part, Bakura let his eyes roll back further, said nothing, and wondered over to Yugi, Tea, and Joey's cell. Yugi and Joey pushed Tea behind them and all three scooted to the back of their cell. Bakura summoned keys and opened the door, slowly, agonizing the prisoners. Stepping up to them, Bakura raised his arms, as if to attack. Joey, Tea, and Yugi all cringed. Bakura wrapped all three of them in a hug, picking them up, and transporting them home.

In a mix of surprise and confusion, Yugi, Tea, and Joey blinked into the lighting of Alyssa and Yami's new home. Everything smelled like new paint and tile.

"PARTY!!"

* * *

Later, much later, after much partying, dancing, and bad singing, everyone had finally calmed down enough to have a normal conversation. Now the group was spread around Yami and Alyssa's great room, looking expectantly at Yami, Alyssa, Bakura, and Carly.

Finally, Tristan spoke. "So what happened anyway?"

* * *

Um, yeah I'm looking for someone to beta this for me (edit old chapters for anything) so if you're interested e-mail me at alycol14 (minus the spaces of course) also the sequels to this story will need beta'd soon, so mail me if you want to do that either.:D

Carly, Hannah and I are writing a story about a guy being turned into a girl (which will eventually be posted when it's finished, as work on it is so sporadic) so if you have any funny ideas that relate to that, I would be oh so grateful to hear them.

Anyways, onto

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**yamijennimoto**- Thanks for the prayers! Apparently they worked:) and I've seen all the new Yu-gi-Oh's now... they're way kool. I like Dartz cuz we both have two different color eyes. Even neither of mine are yellow.... But I think that's a good thing!

**Cassandra Pegasus-** it's ok u haven't been here forever because neither have I!

**SarnaKiro-** Good thing I'm keeping you guessing, because I also am guessing most of the time:)

**KyrissaCHIBI-** Well, this chapter is longer and it will no longer take so long to get them out:)

**Adele-** Yes, I like Marik's attitude. If he wasn't such a bad person it would be totally kool! And I think after this chapter, he may have "given up":) Tho the sequel... Does this count as an "emotional explosion"?

**Claudia- **Thanks for the review. And if you loved flashbacks, you are going to love the next chapter or two- they're going to be all flashbacks:) Thank you for saying I'm ur favorite!! Way kool! Long live yugioh!! Yeah, when I finish the story I'm going to go back and edit EVERYTHING. You're amount of nice reviews amazes me. I 3 u. It also amazes me that you were able to read my story in what seems like one sitting! WOW! So did you're friend ever complete that drawing? Addicted at chapter 2... wow I think ur like my favorite reviewer now. Would you like to beta?


	55. The PastII?

Sorry I missed Saturday, we actually did stuff in Spanish so I didn't have enough time to write it... This is my chapter that I'm trying to get back in the habit of humor, so if it sucks I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of practice.

I'm so happy I just my first 'x' in the story in this chapter!

* * *

Yami, Bakura, Carly and Alyssa all laughed."So who wants to start it off?" Carly asked. 

"I will," Yami begun. "When we got there..."

* * *

Yami looked around, some what alarmed to see his harem all staring at him, except for Alyssa who was still asleep. The concubines politely left the room in anticipation of what was coming. Prodding Alyssa, Yami thought it was curious that her hair was a little lighter and a foot longer. Shrugging, Yami continued in his efforts to awake the female. 

'Alyssa' opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?" she groggily mumbled. "I haven't rested enough yet..."

"Alyssa we need to figure out what's happened! Get up!" _And why is she calling me Atemu again?_

"Alyssa? Who's that? Just go away so I can sleep... please!"

"..." Yami was stunned into silence. Misinterpreting his silence asa different tactic, Alisa (Yami now knew) rolled out of bed and started to drag the former Pharaoh down the hall.

"I'm NOT answering you at all hours of the night anymore! I thought I told you that! Honestly, you have the worst sexual drive of anyone I know. And that is saying something because I'm friends with Jou!" A couple of guards may have tried to help Yami, but a look from Alisa kept them in place.

_Some guards they are,_ Yami grumbled to himself. _But then, they've probably seen Alisa do this enough times..._

_

* * *

_

Yami finished the story with the four meeting. "Then she says, 'Just because you have the stamina of a beast doesn't mean we all do-' And ohཀ You had to see the look on her face! It was classic."

Bakura took up the next story.

"So running through the palace right after I awoke there..."

* * *

"OW!" Bakura cried running into someone. 

"What in the name of Ra!?" he heard the other person shout-whisper. Getting a good look at the person sprawled on the floor in front of him, Bakura also started seeing himself. _Wait, there are differences... shorter hair that's more wild...probably from living in the desert...the scar on his cheek is more pronounced, and of course my blinding red coat... o yeah. It's the old me. _

Both white-haired fiends promptly passed out.

"THIEF!"roared a guard. "s'?"

Cursing colorfully, Bekhura ran one way while Bakura ran the other. Confused, the guards split into two groups and chased after each Bakura, shouting for more security. After turning several corners and dashing down several hallways, Bakura ran into someone else.

"What the ##$#&$?" Bakura exclaimed, angry at being delayed again. Looking down at the person on the ground, Bakura immediately and profusely apologized to his pregnant wife, on the floor, helping her get up.

"We have to run!" Bakura whispered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Carly said, referring to her slightly bulging stomach.

Grunting, Bakura heaved his wife up, new bride style.

Dashing down the corridor he spotted a familiar inscription on a door. 'Son of Ra.' After seeing this so much on the temples and tombs that he robbed, Bakura did remember this to mean Pharaoh.

Creaking the door open, he closed it and set Carly down. Listening with his ear to the door, Bakura heard the guards' faint shouting that all three trespassers had gotten away. Giddy, he turned to Carly, who was staring at the bed. Upon seeing doubles of both Yami and Alyssa, he fainted.

* * *

"**You** _fainted_ twice in one nightཀ" Joey said, leading the group into bursting with laughter. 

"Then there was that time bye the Nile..." Carly started once the laughter had died down a bit.

* * *

The sun was shining, the crickets were chirping, and the fish were jumping. It was a beautiful calm by the Nile River and Carly was throughly enjoying it. Sitting next to her on a rock, Alyssa was petting one of the palace cats, Neko. 

But Neko was not interested in being loved- he wanted fish. So perched on the edge of a rock, dodging an overly enthusiastic Alyssa, Neko stuck his paw into the clear-blue water, apparently spotting a fish.

However this fish did not want to be caught, and unfortunately for that unlucky cat, this fish weighed more than he did. Poor Neko got pulled into the river by his paw.

Overreacting, Alyssa jumped in after the cat, shouting incoherently about saving the poor kitty. While Alyssa fluttered about, Neko calmly walked back onto the rock, shaking himself. He sedately sat down and began to lick himself dry.

"Carly, help me up!"

* * *

"Then she pulled me in! The nerve!" Carly exclaimed. "And I'm pregnant! What if a crocodile bit me or something? The baby!" 

But being as she was throughly unharmed, the story was comical.

"Yeah," Alyssa started. "What about that time in the library..."

* * *

"Alyssa, I've been sitting in here for a week, can we_ please_ take a break?" Carly whined. 

"And what precisely would we do?" Alyssa countered, her eyes still skimming the scroll in front of her. "Frolic in the gardens? Watch Yami and Bakura sweat?...Actually catching them working out is hott... Let's go... Yami flexing..." Carly whipped out a hanky to catch the drool-

* * *

"Hey that didn't happen!" Alyssa protested. 

"Yes it did," Carly stated as fact. "You were just too out of it to remember."

"Anyway..." Alyssa continued, growling.

* * *

There's a lot of dust here. It's like it hasn't been used for ages..." Carly laughed. 

"What ever you do, don't sneeze. Some of this crap looks like it would fall apart if you breath too loud...And I don't think they'll take to kindly to losing half their library."

Unfortunately, Alyssa had jinxed it and Carly's dust allergy acted up.

"A-CHOO!"

"Holy...!"

Other four letter words came to mind as one of the large shelves knocked into another, creating a domino effect.

"Runཀ!"

Ten minutes later...

"Why do you two look so out fo breath?" Bakura asked during his and Yami's water break.

"And what are the guards shouting about trespassing...?" Yami added.

He and Bakura exchanged looks.

"Alright, what did you two do?" They asked together.

Alyssa and Carly shared a look. Carly yawned very loudly.

"I'm tired," Carly announced.

"Yeah the pregnancy is really getting to her. I'd better escort her to bed." Smiling sheepishly, the girls sprinted to Atemu's room and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly.

Hearing strange noises coming from the bathing area, Alyssa went to investigate, leaving Carly sitting on the bed. Pushing back the curtain, Alyssa poked her head through. She retracted it just as quickly, practically breaking the sound barrier.

"Let's go somewhere else..._now_," Alyssa said, her voice a little strained. "I need to find Yami,_ right now_.

"What's going on in there?" Carly asked, trying to move to see what was going on.

"Something for Yami and my eyes only.

* * *

"Wow Atemu was quite the... nempho is it?" Mai laughed. 

"That's not the right word, I no what you thinking about and you have no idea how much..."

* * *

Um, yeah I'm looking for someone to beta this for me (edit old chapters for anything) so if you're interested e-mail me at alycol14 (minus the spaces of course) also the sequel(s) to this story will need beta'd soon, so mail me if you want to do that either.:D 

Carly, Hannah and I are writing a story about a guy being turned into a girl (which will eventually be posted when it's finished, as work on it is so EXTREMELY sporadic) so if you have any funny ideas that relate to that, I would be oh so grateful to hear them.

Anyways, onto

**REVIEW REPLIESཀ** (only 4 but I think I kinda deserve that...)

**Terra Jaine-** Wow all the way through... koolnessཀ And no it's not over

**Yamijennimoto-** No it's not the end, and I will be working on my other story, don't worry... Hey that's weird, I do live near Orlando, that would be funny if we saw each other and didn't know it. Well Mai's voice change is totally annoying, but maybe it's only because she's evil... I REALLY hope it goes back to normal when the stone lets her go... And Bakura is bound to show up soon because he did 'thank' Yami when Yami released all the souls from the shadow realm. Of course he's going to try to wreak havoc with his new found freedom

**SarnaKiro-** Huh? Siren?

**KyrissaCHIBI-** Yeah, finally another chapter is about how I feel right now. Exclamations are just dandy. I 3 them!


	56. The End

So, It's over after this… sad…. But hey, now I'll have time to work on the way more fun prequel.:) Yeah, if you want to beta e-mail me or leave a review with you're e-mail so I can contact you. What ever is best for you because I'm the one asking the favor.

I will possible delete this story and repost the corrected version so you might have to watch out for that… if anyone is still reading this… not that I blame the people that stopped…

* * *

Now that Marik wasn't hanging over their heads any longer, the gang found they had an excess of free time as never before. Unfortunately Advanced Placement exams were coming up in two weeks and Carly, Bakura, Yami, and Alyssa had to catch up on three months of material in that short amount of time. Stressful doesn't even begin to say anything.

So now we have it, six adults sitting around Yami and Alyssa's living room not talking, not moving, barely breathing, they were concentrating so hard. The rest had called Ryou, Bakura, Alyssa, Carly, Yami and Yugi crazy and had gone out to the beach.

"It's no use, my brain is going to implode," Whined Carly. She had somehow managed to twist herself around so her feet were over the back of the couch and her head hanging over the edge with her binder in the air above her head, compliments of Ryou. "We should take a break."

"Only two weeks! And you guys missed _so_ much school- no breaks!" Ryou said, slightly hysterical. Test anxiety evidence was written everywhere on his being, from his curling toes to his matted hair.

"Calm down man, it's only a test-" Bakura tried, but Yugi cut in.

"Ryou, have you even taken time to brush your hair in the last week or so…?" he asked in the nicest way possible.

"Heavens no! Every waking moment **_must_** be spent studying."

"Alrighty then," Alyssa clapped. "So it's settled." Ryou looked up at her with hope that she was about to quiet the others. "We're going out."

"Out?" Out in a time like this? Are you mad?!"

"Yes, I am at myself for not seeing how stressed you are. Let's go."

"Ow!" Carly shouted, ad Ryou had lost his concentration so much that her full three inch binder had dropped and hit the pregnant woman in the nose.

"Sorry!" Ryou apologized. Looking around, he acquiesced. "OK, I'll go. But where?"

"Anywhere that doesn't have pages of notes with in a hundred feet of it," Yami laughed. "So robbing the bank is out."

Cricket silence.

"You know… bank notes… aw never mind guys. And Bakura, don't looks so disappointed."

Said thief snapped his fingers in mock despair.

"The beach!" Alyssa cried. "I haven't been there in ages. The paleness…" she added woefully.

"In May?! Are you kidding? It's not even summertime yet," Ryou protested. "Personally, I don't' feel like having ice for toes."

Carly let out a little growl in the back of her throat." "When was the last time you went outside Ryou? Honestly, it's Florida. You can go to the beach for a Valentine's Day date. Got to love Florida…."

"I'll get out suits," Yami said to the others. Everyone kept spare sets of clothes at everyone else's house just for cases like this. It was like having a spare wardrobe. The girls appreciated this even more.

Carly slapped her forehead. "A bikini! I'm so stupid! I'm going to look so fat..." she whined, gesturing to her bulging abdomen.

"No you're beautiful," Bakura said, grabbing Carly in a kiss.

Everyone politely turned away and not so politely faked disgust at the mushy scene happening behind them. After waiting five minutes, they decided it had been enough time.

"Alright guys, this is Yami and my house, only we have the right to go further here."

Grudgingly Carly and Bakura broke apart.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Alyssa cried. "I am NOT going in the water." She pointed venomently at said offending object. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Just because a shark bit you…"

"It's not that Yami."

"Then why?"

"Maybe the fact that the water is _sixty degrees!_"

"That's actually pretty warm," Yugi piped in.

"Yeah, if you're from Siberia…"

"Or Japan," Mai pointed out. "Sixty really isn't bad."

"Whatever," said the only native Floridian. "You guys go freeze your arses off. I'll sit here."

So while everyone else frolicked in the water, Alyssa laid on the beach watching the sea gulls overhead. /Watching them kind of reminds me of all those owls when I was seven…."(1)

Interrupting her thoughts, Yami walked over to his wife. "Well it's over."

"What is?"

"The year. We've been in Florida for a year, us foreign exchange students."

"Wow, it's gone by so fast," Alyssa mumbled laying her head on Yami's chest.

"And my citizenship papers came yesterday, so I never'll have to worry about being deported."

"That's wonderful! You didn't tell me that."

"It was going to be a surprise, so now we can live happily ever after," Yami said, grinning like a fool.

"One more thing about our happily ever after honey," Alyssa smiled sweetly.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

1 Harry Potter reference

Yeah, so the ending sucks… but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. Feel free to do a rewrite of this… It's hard to believe it's over. Wow. But hey soon I'll be going back and editing the chapters.

Look for the sequel during the summer.:D

* * *

Um, yeah I'm looking for someone to beta this for me (edit old chapters for anything) so if you're interested e-mail me at alycol14 (minus the spaces of course) also the sequel(s) and prequel(s) to this story will need beta'd soon, so mail me if you want to do that either.:D

Carly, Hannah and I are writing a story about a guy being turned into a girl (which will eventually be posted when it's finished, as work on it is so EXTREMELY sporadic) so if you have any funny ideas that relate to that, I would be oh so grateful to hear them.

Anyways, onto

**REVIEW REPLIES!** (Only 3 but I think I kinda deserve that...)

**MegaDragon**- Awesume, thank you! I look forward to seeing anything that you do

**SarnaKiro**- Thanks for reviewing.

**Flaring Emerald- **I doubt you've read this far, but you are honest if there's one thing I can say about you.


End file.
